The Magus Killer
by PandaGX
Summary: Naruto is left to defend himself in Konoha after being abandon by his parents at birth. He was rescued by one of the coldest man on the planet and was raise by him and his family. Watch as Naruto take over his father's legacy, as the Second Magus Killer. #OOC Naruto #OP Naruto #Harem
1. Chapter 1 - Family

**WARNING: I suck as a writer, so if you hate reading with a lot of mistakes, don't read. If you don't like it, don't read it. Just leave. If you do read it and hate it, I will consider it a win for making you spend your time on an amateur's story. This story is inspired by** _ **Goal of a Broken Child**_ **by AzureCrest.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fate Stay Night. I also don't own the characters that I will include from other anime and some of their elements.**

* * *

"Time Alter" - Speech

'Time Alter' - Thought

 _Time Alter_ \- Action, special words

 **Time Alter** \- Spells, Jutsu

 **[Time Alter]** \- Speech from communication device

 **{Time Alter}** \- Location, time, date, etc.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Family**

* * *

 **{Germany, Winter}**

Deep within the snowy mountains of Germany stand a castle. A castle that house a loving family. Surrounding the castle are trees.

"Yosh! I won't lose today!" said a nine year old little girl. The little girl has crimson eyes and long white hair and she's wearing a purple winter coat along with a matching hat. She was walking deeper into the dormant forest.

"I'm going to win again, Nee-chan!" shouted a seven year old boy. The boy has short blonde hair with bright blue eyes but there was something different with his hair. Part of it was already turning white or silver, it was too early to tell what color his hair would change into. However, his most distinguishing features are the whiskers mark, three marks on each side of his cheeks. He's wearing a black winter coat with a blue scarf. He was catching up with the his sister.

The two children were being followed by a man wearing a black suit along with a black trench coat.

"You two. Don't wander off too far!" the man shouted to the kids.

"Hai Papa/Tou-san!" shouted the girl and boy. The two kids went off into the trees looking for walnut buds. The game is to find the most walnut buds. It was a game created by the man, their father to be exact. The two kids go off shouting as they find one, while their father watch them happily. "Hahaha." He laugh happily. Enjoying a moment of happiness with his family.

 **{Inside the Castle}**

Inside the castle were two women. One of the woman watch out of the window, watching the father interact with his two children. The woman that was watching the family was a young blonde woman wearing a blue dress. The other woman has white hair and crimson eyes. Her appearance suggested that she is the mother of the girl outside playing with her little brother. This woman was setting up a cup of tea for themselves.

"What got your attention out there, Saber?" the white haired woman asked the blonde woman, now known as Saber, as she place down the cups.

Saber turn to face the white hair woman. "Irisviel, it's interesting. Your children and Kiritsugu, playing outside." Saber answered the now known white hair woman, Irisviel, Irisviel von Einzbern. Irisviel then walk up to the window to watch her children and her husband, the father of those kids, Kiritsugu Emiya.

"Are you surprise?" Irisviel asked back to Saber.

"I was under the impression that my master has a colder heart than he's showing now." Saber answered.

As for the reason why she consider Kiritsugu her master is due to her not being really alive. She is a heroic spirit.

Everyone once and awhile, a ritual is held. The ritual is known as the Heaven's Feel Ritual or more commonly known, the Holy Grail War. The Holy Grail War is a battle between seven magi that are called masters. In the war, these seven master perform another ritual to summon a servant to battle for them. These servants are heroic spirits. Heroes of the past that can be called upon for battle of the Holy Grail War. These seven servants and master battle each other until there is one left. The last master and servant pair are granted the Holy Grail. The grail has the ability to grant any wish that the winner desires. Saber herself is a hero from the past.

Saber isn't her real name, but is her designation in the war. Seven heroes are called back from the dead to fight each other. There are seven classes, so only certain type of heroes can be summon if the circumstance is right. These seven classes are:

Saber, the Heroic Spirit of the Sword

Lancer, the Heroic Spirit of the Lance

Caster, the Heroic Spirit of Spells and Sorcery

Rider, the Heroic Spirit of the Mount

Assassin, the Heroic Spirit of Assassination

Archer, the Heroic Spirit of the Bow

Berserker, the Heroic Spirit of Berserker Rage

Heroic Spirits can apply to any of these seven classes depending on their life and legend. Such as King Arthur. King Arthur is famous for wielding the holy sword, Excalibur, so if the King of Knights is summon, then the king will most likely be summoned as Saber. However, the King of knights was known for riding horses and using a lance, so the King can be summoned as Rider or Lancer.

"Well, I can see why you think that." Irisviel said. Understanding her point of view because she knows her husband well enough that he can be considered a cold man, a very cold man. She then went back to pour tea and invited Saber to join her. Saber went over to the table to accept her offer.

"Can you tell me about your son? I don't mean to be rude, but he doesn't resembles you or your husband." Saber asked. Ever since she was summon, she sense great danger nearby and found the source to be their son. After witnessing the blonde boy being so cheerful and happy made her confuse. She sense great darkness from him and great power.

"That is due to him being adopted. You see, Illya is our biological child, while Naruto is our adopted son." Irisviel answer her. The blonde boy is now known as Naruto or Naruto Emiya, while the girl is known as Illya or Illyasviel von Einzbern was closely listening to her story about Naruto.

"Then can you explain why do I sense that he has divine energy residing inside of him?" Saber asked with a serious tone. As she was summon, the Holy Grail already implanted information of the era into her head and the Age of Gods has long since past. That brings up the question, 'why does Naruto have divine energy that can only be found in during the Age of Gods?'

Irisviel gave a nervous chuckle. "You see-

* * *

 **Flashback**

{ **Land of Fire, Elemental Nation, Three Years ago** }

Naruto Emiya, formerly Naruto Uzumaki lived in a village known as Konohagakure, Village Hidden in the Leaves. This village lies within the veil.

The world, planet Earth is quite unique. Compared to other realities that a certain trolling vampire travel to. This version of Earth is far larger than the normal Earth. The Atlantic Ocean is far larger, covering a good faction of the planet. Many part of the Atlantic is untraveled or can't be traveled through. Somewhere in this mighty ocean lies a very powerful barrier that was there since the Age of Gods. Inside the barrier or the Veil, as it's more commonly called on both sides, is the Elemental Nation where shinobi lives. Outside is where the rest of the world lives.

Laws of the world don't apply in the Elemental Nation due to the barrier that was place. Gaia, the will of the world sees humans as a threat for a long time. Gaia tried to get rid of humanity at one point, but failed, so she started to apply laws that force humanity to obey if they want to practice their magical arts. Magecraft and magic itself isn't as great as it once was in the past.

The barrier that covers the Elemental Nation also provide protection from Gaia herself. Inside of the Veil, humans wield a power known as chakra. Chakra itself is a special magical energy from a god that humanity stole from for themselves. After robbing from the god, the barrier was put up to protect themselves. Gaia sees that these human that have chakra are a serious threat. She tries to take away the chakra from humans, but the barrier prevent her influence and power to reach them. Due to the Veil, one cans say that the Elemental Nation is still living in the Age of Gods.

Entering the Veil from the outside is difficult, but isn't impossible, so people were sent in to investigate it. Two powerful organization agreed to watch over the veil, prevent the public to enter it, and investigate it. These two organization are the Mage Association and the Church. Both protect the world and humanity in secret. They only allow certain groups or individuals into the Veil.

The Mage Association is an organization that watch the magical world. Magi that get too ambitious are usually stop, so that the rest of the world will be ignorant of magic that they practice. They also watch over magus worldwide.

The Church works in similar ways. They also hunt down vampires or more commonly label as dead apostate. These dead apostate are pretty much vampires, but their origin comes from the Moon, so that makes them aliens to a certain extent.

Back to the Veil. The humans with chakra later start to call themselves shinobi or ninja. They live inside the barrier due to them wanting to keep their power and their need for it. Chakra is the magical power of a god that combines physical energy and the spiritual energy. Making chakra a part of their own life. If they go beyond the Veil, Gaia would immediately start to suck out their chakra. To the people within the Veil, chakra is their own life force, so the lost of chakra would equal death. The Veil that protects them also keeps them prisoners.

On with the flashback, Naruto is the biological son of Kushina Namikaze, formerly Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze. These two shinobi are very powerful and have many enemies. Minato has killed so many shinobi of other villages that many feared his power of teleportation. His use of teleportation, the Hiraishin, earn him the moniker, the Yellow Flash due to the yellow flash that he leaves behind with each teleportation. After the Third Great Shinobi War, he earned enough of a reputation to be name the Fourth Hokage of Konoha. He then choose to make his life more comfortable, so he married Kushina, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

A jinchuuriki is person that is chosen to be a vessel or container of the chakra construct beast. Within the Veil, there lies nine great tailed beast made purely of chakra that are sentient as well. Shinobi once feared them in the past. They later learn that they could be the ultimate weapon use against their enemies. They tried to tame the beast, but failed, so they did the next best thing... Seal it. They tried to seal it in objects, but it wasn't strong enough to bind them. Then they tried to seal them into humans. Using a human and their life force to bind them worked. Considering that these nine beast are made of chakra, using a living person's chakra to mix and bind them to form a weapon worked. These people were labeled as jinchuuriki, the power of a human sacrifice. Only nine jinchuuriki can exist at a time, except for those that try to bend the rules.

Kushina was chosen to become a jinchuriki at a young age due to the body/chakra network of a young child is able to adapt to the tailed beast's power. All jinchuuriki were kept hidden due to their massive power that are needed to protect their village. Kushina was no exception, so her existence was hidden as much as possible until she was ready. She is an Uzumaki and like all Uzumaki, they were amazing with seals. She became fairly powerful herself.

Naruto was born seven years ago (or four in this flashback) on October 10 along with his twin sister. On that day, something happen. Someone came to the site where Kushina was giving birth to her son and daughter. This person was a rogue Uchiha. He came to free the Kyuubi from his prison to attack Konoha and it work. However, it didn't last long enough to completely destroy the village. Minato manage to put a stop to the attacker's attempt to destroy his home and stop the Kyuubi. However, he didn't have the power to completely seal the Kyuubi. He perform a special sealing jutsu that split the Kyuubi into two. Into yin and yang. He then sealed the yang half into his son, Naruto and yin into Naruto's twin, Mito. Mito look very similar to Naruto, but had their mother's eyes and hair. Thus creating two jinchuriki.

Although it was a rule for all jinchuuriki to die once the tailed beast or bijuu leaves the body, the Uzumaki were an exception. For Kushina, her Uzumaki heritage allow her to live due to the powerful life force she has.

In the aftermath of the attack, the Uchiha retreated and the people of Konoha were left in fear. They were attack by their own WMD (Weapon of Mass Destruction) and they don't know how many people died during the attack. Most people were lead to believed that the Kyuubi decided to attack Konoha, instead of being freed from his prison. Minato saw this as a chance for himself and his family. He created fake bodies for himself, Kushina, and Mito. The reason he didn't create one for Naruto is due to him being Hokage. He couldn't leave the village without their WMD, so he choose to abandon Naruto. To which, his wife agrees to.

That was the start of hell for Naruto. He was abandoned by his own parents willingly and without a care for his well being. He was forced to endure a life of loneliness and pain. The citizen demanded an explanation for the Kyuubi's attack and the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi who took up the mantle of being leader again after seeing the dead 'body' of his successor, gave in and told about the incident. He told that a story that is convenient to the village. He told them that the Kyuubi attack their village and Minato gave up his life to seal it into Naruto. Of course Hiruzen didn't know the full truth as well, but he worked with what he was given.

Many people mourn for their lost and the lost of their great Fourth Hokage. Then came rage. The kind of rage that comes from a long term winner suddenly losing to a no name nobody. Rage for a baby that held back the Kyuubi. They only saw Naruto as the Kyuubi reincarnate. Throughout his four years in Konoha, Naruto starve, was beaten countless times, kick out of the orphanage, hunted, and many other unspeakable action taken against him. Both civilian and shinobi perform these deeds to an innocent child to satisfy their thirst for revenge.

As soon as Naruto could speak, the Kyuubi brought Naruto into his mind scape to talk. The fox couldn't heal all the damage that the people did to him, so he thought of teaching Naruto survival tactic. At first it was all business, but it eventually turn into friendship. Naruto kindness and unbreakable will got to the fox, which Naruto only show his true self to those that earn it. The Kyuubi even revealed his name to Naruto. His name is Kurama, who only very few knows. Kurama would teach him how to avoid people and to not trust them. He even reveal the truth of his birth and abandonment. To say that Naruto was angry is an understatement. He held no love for the family that abandoned him or for the village that wants him dead. All that matter to him is survival. On his fourth birthday, the Hokage, the man that would try to protect him had a meeting with another hidden village, so he left. Leaving Naruto without anyone to run to.

Naruto was beaten and crucified that day. It was then the ' _bright_ ' citizen of Konoha got the idea to get rid of the evidence, so they threw the crucified Naruto deep into the forest for the animals to eat. Then they went back to the village to celebrate the death of the 'Demon Brat'.

'Kurama, if you see _them_ after I die, tell them to go to hell.' Naruto mentally communicate to Kurama. He thought with venom as he mention 'them', as in the Namikaze family. Who are actually celebrating Mito's birthday happily right now.

[ **You're not going to die, kit! I'm going to save you!** ] Kurama replied vigorously as he tried to heal the massive damage done to him. Kurama really like the kid. Believing that Naruto is one of a kind and the only host that wouldn't be mean to himself. Plus, he didn't want to go to Mito. He was able to talk to his yin half from time to time to see what's happening on his end. Yang-Kurama learned that Minato and Kushina was going to train her into abusing Kurama's power for herself. Unlike Naruto, he refuses to use it without Kurama's permission. ' **Damnit! I can't heal with only half of my power. I need to call Yin back to me to make me full again, but that will force Namikaze to come back.** ' Kurama thought. He then gave Naruto another look. He saw Naruto dying with a smile. He accepted this awful fate. He was ready to die, but Kurama wasn't ready for him to go. ' **Dammit**!' He then called back his Yin half. Considering the seal, it was weak enough to break out of with only...

[ **MAXIMUM EFFORT!** ] Kurama shouted as he focus all his energy to break the seal on his Yin half.

* * *

{ **Ruins of Uzushiogakure** }

Inside the former village of the Uzumaki Clan, lives the Namikaze family. Minato decided to hide his family within a dead village that nobody visit due to the massive attack on it many years ago. They are currently gathered around a table with a large cake with four candle.

"Happy Birthday Mito-chan!" Kushina shouted as she place the cake down.

"Yatta!" Mito said excitedly to eat the cake.

"Now blow out the candles and make a wish." Minato told his daughter.

"Alright. I wish-" Mito said, but suddenly stop.

"Honey. Are you okay?" Kushina asked. Concern for her daughter. Both Minato and Kushina approach their daughter.

Her seal that hold Yin-Kurama was visible to the point that Minato and Kushina could see it on her shirt. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mito shouted in pain. Then red chakra started to burst out of her body. Causing immense pain.

"Mito!?" Kushina and Minato shouted and Kushina was going to grab her daughter to comfort her somehow, while Minato started to go through a series of hand seals to stop the outburst of Kurama's chakra. However, it ended quickly, so Minato couldn't stop it. Mito was unconscious and in the arms of a crying Kushina.

"What happen, Minato-kun!?" Kushina ask/demanded with tears in her eyes. She never saw her child in so much pain and didn't like it.

After a few minutes of thought. "Naruto!" Minato answered. Kushina gave him a confused look. She rarely thought about Naruto anymore since they left him to ' _protect_ ' Konoha. "Something must have happen to him!" He added.

After a minute for Kushina to remember that she chosen to abandon her own son. "We need to go back! I want to see my son!" Kushina cried. Now concern with her son after believing that something terrible happened to him due to something bad happening to Mito. She believe that the twins were link to each other due to Kurama.

However, Kushina couldn't get her wish. They needed to heal Mito first before going back. Mito was burn badly and the seal was burn into her skin, forever showing that she once held Kurama. Due to her Uzumaki blood, she survive the Kyuubi leaving her body like her mother. By the time they would be ready to travel back to Konoha, they would be too late.

Unknown to the parents, this would be the moment that ruin their plans to train her into becoming a powerful kunoichi. The strain of Yin-Kurama leaving Mito's chakra network cause the still developing network to be highly damage. She would forever have enough chakra to compare to a low-level jounin(She would only be able to perform Rasengan three times a day). That's is thanks to her Uzumaki longevity and special chakra. As an Uzumaki, she is able to form Adamantine Sealing Chains that are very powerful, however Mito's chain wouldn't be close to as strong as Kushina's chains. The Adamantine Sealing Chains are very powerful chains created by the user's chakra that also has the ability to bind chakra. Making them the perfect capture tool against shinobi and bijuu/shinobi.

* * *

{ **Forest** }

In the same forest that Naruto was crucified in, Kiritsugu Emiya was traveling through with a large weapon case. Kiritsugu was chosen by the Einzbern to represent them in the Fourth Holy Grail War. Meeting the Einzbern is where he met and fell in love with Irisviel and had a child together. He was currently in the Elemental Nation due to a lead. He wanted to wish for world peace, so he wanted the strongest servant. His aim was for King Arthur, the King of Knights. To get King Arthur, he needed a link to the king, so he can summon the right hero. The link he was looking for is Avalon, the sheath of Excalibur. It disappeared after the king's death. The only lead Kiritsugu found is that it was inside the Veil. Due to his notorious reputation of being the Magus Killer, he manage to get approval to go into the Veil. After a few months of investigating into the Japanese like world, he located Avalon within the Land of Fire. The same country that Naruto is from.

Kiritsugu started to sniff the air. 'Blood.' He thought. The air around him is filled with blood. Even though, he is use to the smell, he went to find the source. 'Dear god.' he thought. Horrified to see a four year old being crucified in the middle of the woods and animals approaching him. About to eat him.

 _ **Bang Bang**_

He took out a pistol and start shooting at the ground around Naruto. Scaring the animals away. He quickly went over to cut Naruto down and set him down. He check his pulse. 'No.' He thought. Naruto's pulse was slowing down. He then took another look at Naruto and thought about saving him.

Kiritsugu Emiya, the Magus Killer. He is known to be ruthless and kill anyone to kill his target. Most believes him to be a cold hearted killer that is only interest in the money or the job. However, he is the kind of guy that is willing to bloody his hand to kill the bad guy. He is willing to kill 1 to save 10, 10 to save 100, 100 to save 1,000, and so on. As long that the majority is saved, it didn't matter to who or how much he kills.

Just looking at Naruto, compelled Kiritsugu to save him. He felt pity for the boy and felt the urge to save him. He then reach for case and open it. Revealing a beautiful blue and gold sheath. It was Avalon and it was within the Veil after being stolen before King Arthur's death. He then move on to implant it into Naruto. Avalon has a healing effect on the one that possesses it and Kiritsugu believes that it can save Naruto. As he implanted Avalon into Naruto, another energy source enter Naruto at the same time.

 _ **Swoosh Boom Blow**_

It was Yin-Kurama. It finally arrive to reunite with Yang-Kurama to form Kurama. "What the hell!?" Kiritsugu yelled. A storm was created around Naruto. It was made of pure energy. The power would frighten anyone, but Kiritsugu wasn't going to abandon an injured child. The magical sheath and Yin-Kurama were fighting each other for dominance in Naruto. Avalon is a noble phantasm that is base on magic and Naruto doesn't have the magic circuit needed, so it was trying to use the chakra network. However, Yin-Kurama and Yang-Kurama was occupying it and refuse to let it in. The battle lasted for five minutes. In those five minutes, Kiritsugu held onto Naruto, showing that he is there for the boy. Inside of Naruto's body, a miracle happen. During the battle for dominance, it inadvertently created magic circuits inside of Naruto. However, it wasn't any normal one. It was made from Avalon and a kitsune, so it was it's own unique version. Naruto's magic circuit would have both quantity and quality. Later, it would be called the **Noble Kitsune Magic Circuits**.

After the power storm settled down and Naruto started to heal at a rapid pace like never before, he took him with him. Somewhere out of the Land of Fire because it seem that the people of this nation wants a blond boy dead. A few days later, an ANBU team would be sent out by the Sandaime Hokage to look for the boy and come back to Konoha reporting him to be eaten. The amount of blood and animals track would suggest that he was eaten by wild animals. There wasn't any evidence to show otherwise.

Oh, did I forget to say that Kiritsugu is a train assassin and knows how to cover his track?

* * *

{ **A week Later, Land of Lightning** }

Kiritsugu thought it was wise to bring Naruto with him, as far away from Land of Fire as possible. Considering that the Land of Lightning is one of the country on bad terms with Konoha and is closer to his way out of the Veil, it was the best choice. Due to the explosion of power that erupted from Naruto, he thought it was best to leave Avalon inside of Naruto.

"Ahhhh." Naruto groan. Catching Kiritsugu stroking the fire at the makeshift camp in the cave they were in.

Kiritsugu scoff at his reaction. 'Even without any water or nutrients in his body for one week and he's still alive.' He thought. Kiritsugu didn't carry any supplies to give him proper care, so he hope that Avalon will be the source of energy a human body would need to live. He went over to bring a bottle of water for him to drink. "Here, drink this." He handed to the boy that was waking up.

Naruto hesitated at first, but his body demanding for water made him snatch the bottle chugging it. "Thanks." Naruto muttered after finish drinking the water bottle.

'The boy is doesn't trust me.' Kiritsugu thought as he analyze him. Kiritsugu noticed Then again, it wasn't surprising. He watch Naruto as he carefully look around, looking for an exist to escape. Anyone that was beaten and crucified like Naruto was, trust will be a definite problem.

The next moment, Naruto began to remember what happened. He then started to shake. Kiritsugu immediately went to Naruto to calm him. "Calm down, child. I saved your life." He told Naruto gently.

"Why?" Naruto muttered. "Why did you saved me?" He asked a little louder.

Confused by his answer. "Why wouldn't I?" Kiritsugu answered. It was an odd question for Naruto asked. He thought the child would be happy for someone rescuing him.

"I wanted to die." Naruto told him. Silencing the cave. Kiritsugu didn't expected that. Especially from someone so young. "Why didn't you let me die?" Naruto demanded a little louder. Kiritsugu could tell that Naruto was mad.

Naruto's breathing rate started to increase. With Naruto's mind clear a mess, it was obvious to the older man that the young child was hyperventilating.

Naruto was suddenly wrap in a hug. "It was the right thing to do." Kiritsugu told him. An attempt to calm the boy. It was something about him that triggered his parental instinct. Something that only Illya, his daughter, could do. "What happened to you was wrong. I can only imagine what happen in your life, but I know that it was completely wrong of the adults in your home to do that to you. You're an innocent child that didn't deserve a life of cruelty."

Naruto began to calm down. He then hugged Kiritsugu back. Kiritsugu could hear Naruto's sob. He only held him as he let the emotionally destroyed boy express his feelings. A life of cruelty from Konoha and the knowledge of his parents destroyed him. He was only alive because Konoha wanted him to be alive. Well, the leadership of Konoha wanted him alive and they didn't want him alive in good condition.

He allowed Naruto to cry out to his heart content. From his cries of pain, Kiritsugu could tell that he didn't have a good life and needed someone to support him emotionally. "Thank you." Naruto said softly as he finish his emotional release.

"It's the least I can do for someone that suffered so much." Kiritsugu said with a smile. The smile that usually came out when he was with his family. Kiritsugu wasn't trying to be the family man on purpose. It felt natural for him to lower his guard around Naruto like he would with his family. Naruto felt something that he hasn't felt in a very long time once he heard those words. Happiness. "I don't mean to pry, but I need you to tell me about yourself. I can't do anything till I know everything." Kiritsugu wanted to take the kid to safety and now he is safe, but there are other problems. He has somehow developed magical circuits and has a very powerful energy source in him.

From what Kiritsugu read from the association's knowledge inside the Veil, there appeared to be nine _'demons'_ that roam the land and was later sealed into humans to become the ultimate weapon. In truth, these _'demons'_ didn't have any demonic power at all. Just great hatred. Their signature that they gave off was similar to divinity. All the hatred made it hard to tell the exact nature of their power. Something that only a divine spirit would have like the time of the Age of Gods. Kiritsugu's instinct told him to help the child, but he was also thinking about using the child for his own purposes. Mainly as his own weapon to achieve to dream of world peace, but he felt a need to save the boy more than save the world.

"Well... I..." Naruto was unsure if he should tell him the truth. He did save his life, something that was very rare to him, but there also the fact he is a complete stranger. Though, all stranger he met wanted him dead.

Seeing Naruto pondering face, he took out a cigarette and started to smoke. "Tell me. Do you know anything about outside of the Veil?" Kiritsugu asked. Naruto jaw dropped. It was an unofficial taboo to speak about it, due to all those pass through it, never return. Speaking about it is a bigger no-no than talking about Naruto's status in public in Konoha. After getting over the shock, he responded.

"All the adults say that it's the end of the world." Naruto answered as he remembered hearing shinobi talk about it a few times. Naruto had to hide for most of the day, so he would conveniently hear many conversation. Mainly about his status and a few times about the Veil.

Kiritsugu chuckled at his response. "That is where they're wrong." Kiritsugu replied. The shinobi race were indeed powerful, but very narrow minded when it comes to things outside of bloodshed. They are very behind on technology and in the field of science that isn't medicine. "Believe it or not, I'm from beyond the Veil and let me tell you, the world is a lot bigger than you think." Naruto gave him, 'do you think I'm stupid' look. He heard from Hyuugas that they didn't sense/see any chakra beyond the Veil. It was basic information that all life, in the Veil, requires chakra to live and Kiritsugu had absolutely none. By all rights, he shouldn't be alive in Naruto's opinion. He then started to tell his own story, as well as other knowledge about life outside of the Veil. Naruto was memorize by stories of the Moonlit World.

"Can you take me there? Out there." Naruto asked desperately. He wanted to get as far away as possible from this place Naruto calls Hell.

"Maybe." Kiritsugu answered. He wasn't sure if it was possible, but all natives in the Veil died when they tried to leave. "You see, something happened to you when I saved you. You somehow develop magic circuits. You might be able to escape Gaia's influence that is always killing your people when they tried to leave the Veil. The Veil is more of a prisoner for those with chakra because she always suck out all the chakra of any human. She wants the shinobi race to be humans, but shinobi can't live without chakra, so they die. I believe that with magic circuits, it may act as a camouflage to your chakra coils or the very least support your body to live without chakra. There is a risk of you dying if it fails. This has to be your choice." He explained to Naruto.

It was a no brainer for Naruto. He will get the peace of mind that he desperately wanted or die. It was a win win for him. "Alright. I'll risk it." Naruto answered.

Kiritsugu could only pray that this work. The boy deserves a better life.

Kiritsugu manage to pull it off. He got Naruto outside of the Veil without any form of harm done to him by Gaia. Naruto was finally free from his past now. They can't touch him now unless they wanted to die.

Then came the next problem. The Mage Association. They wanted Naruto. From the moment news of Naruto reach their ears and the news reached them in a few days, they place a Sealing Designation on him. A title meant for those that practice magecraft, but Naruto's existence is a miracle itself and they wanted to know the truth behind Naruto. Fortunately, he was rescued b Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. One of the five living magician, the user of the Kaleidoscope, the Operation of Parallel Worlds. A Dead Apostle Ancestor and the Wizard Marshall. A very powerful and influential man… vampire rescued Naruto from a life of experimentation. The man told people that he was bored and found Naruto to be very interesting. He then announce to take Naruto as his apprentice, so he would receive more immunity from the Mage Association.

In the end, everyone was happy. Kiritsugu even adopted Naruto as his son, which Irisviel and Illyasviel accepted him into the family. Naruto finally got the family that left him. He has people that love him and care for him. At first, Naruto had difficult time adjusting to life, but he eventually got over his old desire for death… mostly. The scars that the Namikaze clan and Konoha carved in him is deep. Naruto learned how to trust people and eventually love them, mainly his family.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Irisviel finish Naruto's tale. To be surprise is an understatement. It was unbelievable. The Grail told her that the Veil was the biggest mystery in the world and very dangerous. To hear that the happy boy playing with his assassin father was from the Veil is something many wouldn't believe. However, most of all, she was sick that these shinobi train their children for warfare and allow such behavior to go unpunished. She was a little disappointed to hear that Kiritsugu planned to use Naruto for his own purposes, but was relieved that he changed his mind.

"But over time, Kiritsugu change. He is more open with us and show his loving side more often. He even gave up on the idea of using Naruto for the Heaven's Feel ritual." Irisviel told Saber. Much to her relief. She couldn't stand using children as weapons, but it seems to be a common practice within the Veil. "Ever since Naruto enter our lives, we all became closer and Kiritsugu started to enjoy life. He is just a blessing for us." Then she started to giggle. "I remember the first birthday he ever celebrated. I knitted that blue scarf for him and he never got rid of it since then. Illya would always spend as much time with her new brother. Even Kiritsugu decided to devote more time into Naruto. He started to teach him the Emiya' magecraft and even went so far to even implant his family crest on his left shoulder... It sickens me that the Veil would condone acts so monstrous on a mere child. For Naruto to regain his innocence after going through that kind of hell, makes Kiritsugu and I very proud to call him our son. Who ever his parents were, they are monsters or fools to abandon a child like Naruto." To which, Saber nodded in agreement.

"After hearing that story, I can tell that Naruto truly is one of a kind. Too endure so much, but live for the sake of others. In Naruto's case, he lived for the creature in him, which he calls his friend. If he was born in my era, I would have made him my squire. To have such devotion for someone is commendable." Saber commented. She was really moved by Naruto's story of abandonment and suffering. "Even as king, I would never support child soldiers like that. It sickens me that these, ' _Shinobi_ ' would do such a thing." Saber spat out with such venom when she thought about those people. "It surprises me that you and your husband would leave Avalon inside the child. I thought he would be take it with us, so we can claim the Holy Grail."

"True. Before, Kiritsugu would have no problem taking Avalon or Naruto himself with us to Fuyuki City, but Naruto changed him. He is more concern with his son's safety more than his dreams anymore." Irisviel said happily. She finish her tea and got up. "I'm going to spend time with my family while I still have time. I want my son and daughter to have plenty of memories of all of us happy." She started to head out. "You're free to join us Saber. You should meet him. He may change you." Irisviel then left to go out to spend time with Illya and Naruto.

Irisviel doesn't have a long life span. Due to her being a homunculus created by the Einzbern, she doesn't have a long life. There is also the fact that she is the lesser grail and is needed for the greater grail, the Holy Grail, so she won't survive after the war. Also, Illya suffer from the fate of a homunculus. Due to Illya being her biological daughter, she won't live a full life like Naruto or Kiritsugu would.

"I think I would." Saber said as she finished her cup of tea. She was very interested in meeting this miracle boy. She then head off to meet the boy with one of the worst past she have heard of. It would be an experience she never had before. As the King of Knights, Saber have met many people, but Naruto was far too unique and her curiosity got the best of her to meet the boy.

 _ **Jā ne**_

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **I don't know all about the proper technicality of magic from Fate Stay Night. I'll try my best to get it right, but I will use some of my own idea for it. I like Fate Stay Night, but knowing every last detail about it is a pain in the ass. For those that are wondering, yes Naruto will be replacing Shirou pretty much, so Naruto will use projection/tracing.**

 **Naruto would be similar to Kiritsugu when it comes to him being the next Magus Killer. Like how he would have a partner. The only partner(s) he would have is Krulcifer from saijaku muhai no bahamut and or Xenovia from Highschool DxD. I'm leaning to Krulcifer only. Should I include both or only Krulcifer?**

 **For those wondering about my other stories, I MIGHT do one or two more chapter for The Magus Killer. After I do that or not, then I will move onto Hero of Kiri then The Once and Future King and stay on that story for awhile. I want to go through the Unity war in TOAFK. Then I will decide what story to do next after all of that.**

 **Hope you like my new story. I'm enjoying this one more than the others.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Enter the Magus Killer

**WARNING: I suck as a writer, so if you hate reading with a lot of mistakes, don't read. If you don't like it, don't read it. Just leave. If you do read it and hate it, I will consider it a win for making you spend your time on an amateur's story. This story is inspired by** _ **Goal of a Broken Child**_ **by AzureCrest.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fate Stay Night. I also don't own the characters or elements that I will include from other anime.**

* * *

 **Review**

 **Noctus Of The Thousand Blades -** I don't know all the routes, just the one from the anime. I will try to look into the routes, but the harem are already thought up in my head. We will see who makes the cut or not. Thanks for the warning.

 **Joker Kane -** I'll have a flashback for Minato and Kushina's reaction.

 **lucsid and Bilgamesh -** I hear both of you. I'm already ahead of you. The reason I'm saying that Naruto can use Tracing/Projection like Shirou can is due to it needed to be. I always like that power, but Naruto would be able to do more than create swords, he can and will, but it will branch off to more things. Naruto will mainly use guns, so Naruto will be tracing all of his bullets and other great things, that is the reason why I gave him the amazing magic circuits. I was already planning Naruto to learn how to use all kinds of runes, so don't worry. I was actually thinking of using runes when I first came up with this story because fuinjutsu is similar to runes. Naruto will use much more power thanks to the Noble Kitsune Magic Circuits. I just like Shirou tracing ability.

 **Forgottenkami -** That's an interesting idea, but I like my idea, so sorry, I won't use your idea.

 **RedDragonRevan -** I'll always like harem in my story. Naruto will be paired with Arturia when the time comes.

 **Guest -** I just don't like Minato and Kushina much. Naruto has suffered greatly and he loves his parents and they were the cause of his pain. In many ways, Naruto and Shirou are the same, very distorted. That's is why I hate/dislike them. How I see it, if someone cause Naruto great deal of pain, he will love them. That's not right, but hey, that's my opinion. If you're a masochist and like pain, *Kermit the Frog in the background sipping tea* "That's none of my business."

 **Susanno -** I will consider Aoko Aozaki and Arcueid. I make no promises, so we will see if they make it or not.

 **Guest -** The Fifth Holy Grail war will go like the anime... sort of. You're right that Minato shouldn't become Hokage, but with the lost of their jinchuuriki, so we will see what happen to Konoha soon. Jiraiya was on it. The punishment for the villagers will be swept away. Can't really draw attention to the entire village being punished when they lost their only WMD.

 **edo123456 -** Interesting challenge, but not going to happen. Naruto is pretty much replacing Shirou, so he is the seventh master.

 **Draph91 -** Your idea have some merit in it about Minato not being Hokage. Wait and see what happens.

 **UnsanMucho -** Sorry about Kushina, it just how I write. I might try to do it a flashback. Minato does care for Naruto in some way, but his duty is to being Hokage first. That is why he left Naruto behind. He wanted to train Mito into being the ultimate protector of Konoha, while Naruto protects it until she is ready. Seems like that plan failed. lol

 **Cinder -** No to femaleGilgamesh or Semiramis.

 **Stratos263 -** Keep in mind, that it's a fact of life for shinobi that there is no living things outside of the veil. To them, life=chakra, so if their best sensor can't sense chakra outside of the veil, it's the end/edge of the world.

 **Guest -** I get it about the quality of my writing. Read my bio to learn something about myself.

 **Zero -** Naruto will use guns and tracing and more.

 **Soledge1 -** Naruto won't reveal himself... yet. He will be known as the Magus Killer in the Elemental Nations. Naruto won't help Konoha, he won't straight out attack them, but is more aggressive to them and willing to kill them.

 **M -** We will see how Naruto deal with the Namikaze.

 **SPark681 -** Just read and find out. His mother is going to die no matter what. She is the lesser grail for the Fourth war.

 **I just want to tell those that don't know my writing, I WON'T get a beta reader. Too much extra work. I only write things I like (to those that support me writing what I want, Thumbs up!).**

 **Thanks for the support, everyone!**

 **READ AUTHOR NOTE! IMPORTANT SHIT IS DOWN THERE MAN!**

* * *

"Time Alter" - Speech

'Time Alter' - Thought

 _Time Alter_ \- Action, special words, Flashback

 **Time Alter** \- Spells, Jutsu

 **[Time Alter]** \- Speech from communication device

 **{Time Alter}** \- Location, time, date, etc.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Enter the Magus Killer**

* * *

 **{Timeskip Seven Years}**

 **{Land of Fire, Elemental Nation}**

Seven Years.

Seven long years has pass since Kiritsugu and Irisviel left to Fuyuki City to win the Holy Grail. The result of the Fourth Holy Grail War... Destruction. What happen during the war is unknown to most due to the massive causality. At the end of the war, a massive fire broke out and burn a large part of the city, killing everyone in it, except for one person. The only survivor was a master from the war and his name is Kirei Kotomine, an Executor from the Church. He came out of the destruction alive and was brought into questioning about the events that occurred during the war.

He claimed that he was personally fighting the infamous Magus Killer and killed him. Giving the man much fame in the magical world. It was after the death of Kiritsugu Emiya that the grail suddenly exploded, causing the massive fire. His story was accepted and the world was inform of that night.

The news of Kiritsugu's death hurt Illya and Naruto. They were expecting their mother to die due to her circumstance, but they believe that their father would win and come home alive. Illya was filled with rage for Kirei for killing her father and vow to get revenge. Naruto had a similar mindset as his older sister, but noticed that the story had many holes in them. Naruto would confront the Executioner when the times comes, but won't make any decision until then.

The bodies of all master's were retrieved and sent back home. Kiritsugu's body was return back to Germany to be buried in their home. Before Kiritsugu was buried, the family went over his will. Apparently, Kiritsugu already had plans for his death. His family crest was already past onto Naruto, so there wasn't much value he can give to his children. In his will, he wanted several of his bones pulled out to be turn into Origin Bullets for Naruto. His remaining rounds were with him at Fuyuki City and were destroyed in the fire.

Origin Bullets, containing part of Kiritsugu's soul, actualize his Origin of "Severing and Binding" upon contact with the target, which can cripple living creatures that are fired upon. There are no wounds or bleeding upon the bullet making contact, but the targeted area or body part appears to be suffering from necrosis. While it seems to have healed properly on the surface, the nerves and capillaries will never regenerate properly and the original function will be forever lost. While it would be bad for a living being to be hit by it, as a Conceptual Weapon, this bullet poses an even graver threat to magi in particular.

After grinding all the bones he offered, Naruto made several hundred bullets. Along with, Kiritsugu's spare Thompson Contender. Kiritsugu knew that Naruto would follow in his footstep in being the next Magus Killer, so he made sure that he would be ready with his signature weapon. Kurama decided altered a hundred of the Origin Rounds so the same principle of the bullets apply to chakra users.

Naruto's dream is to live happily with those he loves. However, his family will always be endanger as well as himself. His own existence put himself and Illya endanger. Many would want to study Naruto's body due to the shinobi people living in the Age of Gods. A human from inside the Veil came out of it alive is a treasure trove for a magus. A body from the Age of Gods would give a magus enough reason to go against the Mage Association to try to kidnap Naruto. Several magi already tried to kidnap Naruto, but all ended with an Origin Bullet in them. With Kiritsugu's death, it inspired more people to try to get Zelretch' apprentice. It force Naruto and Illya to go seek shelter with the rest of the Einzbern family.

Their stay with Jubstacheit wasn't great, but it was necessary. The man saw a chance to make the Einzbern greater. He couldn't get his hand on Naruto due to Zelretch' attachment to the boy, so he used Naruto's love for his older sister against him. He threaten to turn Illya into the next lesser grail if Naruto didn't serve the family. To prevent this fate, Naruto agreed to serve the family, but will do so when he was ready. Considering the only thing to connect the Einzbern and Naruto is the Illya, Jubstacheit options were limited at the time. Naruto left a year later after spending time with his big sister.

Naruto went to Zelretch to get some training, so he can be prepared for the future. Zelretch started to train Naruto in any way he wanted. Naruto wanted to be like his father, but be a magus/magician-in-training at the same time. Naruto first destination was to London to meet up with an old friend of his father. The friend's name is John Price( **1** ). Captain from the British Special Air Service (SAS) and one of Britain's best. Price worked with Kiritsugu on some mission in the Middle East and develop a friendship with each other. To hear that his friend died hit him in the heart because he knew that Kiritsugu was a good man that did what was needed, but he was use to losing friends and allies. He taught Naruto all about using guns, explosives, and military training. After the training, Naruto became a great marksman. He would prefer to use handguns, but carried a rifle and sniper with him for certain missions.

Then, Naruto wanted to do something stupid, much to Zelretch' joy. Most magus don't use technology, seeing as useless, but Naruto, like his father, found it useful and enjoyable. Naruto got use to modern technology like phones and video games. Naruto's favorite video game is Assassin Creed. He got the wild idea to become an assassin like Ezio. He crafted a pair of hidden blades that would react to prana or chakra to activate it. Then Zelretch use his magic, Kaleidoscope, to take Naruto into a different world. A world that Assassin Creed was nonfiction instead of fiction. Naruto was personally train by Ezio in using hidden blades, free running, and hand to hand combat. How to fight against arm people and using hidden blades to its full potential.

Next was to actually teach Naruto some magecraft. As the one that bears the Emiya's Crest, Naruto would need to be able to continue learning and passing on his magic research. Zelretch decided to pull Naruto into another world to give him a proper teacher. As an Uzumaki, they're naturally good at fuinjutsu, so Naruto was taught runes because runes are similar to fuinjutsu. He was taught by one version of Scáthach that owe Zelretch a favor. She taught Naruto a great deal of runic magecraft. Naruto was comparable to her other student, Cu Chulainn in terms of runes. Naruto never found an interest in spears like his senpai did. He left satisfied in his skills in runes and made a good friend in another world. ( **2** )

Lastly, Zelretch trained him personally to be a magician instead of a magus. He train him in the Second Magic. Although, Naruto couldn't use it yet, Naruto manage to create something else from the lessons. Naruto manage to create a pocket dimension to store anything he wanted. Similar to a sealing scroll, but far more secure. Naruto would use a ring as a doorway to pull out or put in anything into the personal dimension. Naruto's personal ring that held all his weapons and gear was a silver ring with a sapphire stone.

All of his training took him a grand total of four years give or take. You can't be sure with different worlds and their own rules. In those years, he tried to keep in contact with Illya, but she didn't know how to use a phone, so he would be taken back to Germany to spend time with her on his breaks. He tried to teach Illya how to use a cell phone, but she end up throwing it against the wall in her rage of not understanding it. He also came back to Germany to do work for Jubstacheit in exchange for leaving Illya alone. Naruto would be sent off to take care of members against the Einzbern and deal with rogue magi that wanted him. Everything went fine and Naruto started to make a name for himself as the Second Magus Killer due to him using the Thompson Contender with Origin Rounds like his father.

Naruto started to live in the old Einzbern castle that he lived in with Kiritsugu, Illya, & Irisviel. He even brought over Illya and a couple of maids to live in the castle. He didn't like to live in the main house, so he went back to the old house before their parents' death.

People began to fear Naruto like his father. Naruto would dress up in a black suit and a black trench coat like his father, but wear a pair of military tactical fingerless gloves and the blue scarf that his mother, Irisviel, knitted for him and gave to him for his fifth birthday. However, his most distinguishing feature is his silver hair. Naruto grew out his hair to and let it settle down, then cut it and tied it into a ponytail that reach his upper to mid back, so it look similar to one of his favorite manga character( **3** ).Originally, Naruto was a blonde, but due to his constant use of magecraft, it turn silver. It was unknown if it was due to his own unique magecraft, Tracing, or his Noble Kitsune Magic Circuits, but it completely change his hair color. The only thing that Naruto had of his old life is his whiskers birthmark, but Naruto would use his scarf to cover most of his face, just like a certain silver haired man in the Elemental Nation. Though, the change didn't bother Naruto much. His hair show some resemblance to his sister and the other Einzbern that is his family, mainly his mother. Much to the boy's joy.

Naruto started to take jobs from both the Church and Mage Association. Even though, his only aim is to kill the bad guys and save the innocent, he didn't do it for the greater good. He did it to make the world a little safer for himself and Illya. Naruto even develop the same smoking habit that Kiritsugu had, but thanks to Kurama and Avalon, he didn't suffer any damage that cigarettes causes to the lungs. The reason that Naruto smoke is due to his dislike to killing in general. He would always smoke a cigarette after doing a mission or if he was annoyed. Illya was angry with her little brother, later turning to calling him 'Onii-chan' for some odd reason, habit of smoking, but Naruto saw it that he get to use the present Price gave him. Price gave him a black zippo lighter with the SAS motto, 'Who Dares Wins', and their logo as a present for Naruto. Price figured that Naruto would smoke due to taking away a life because he saw that Naruto was too nice for killing, but stubbornly went down the bloody path.

In between his time, he would practice his own style of magecraft and take lesson from Kurama to use chakra. He became profit in the use of Time Alter magic that Kiritsugu taught him and learn a couple of different form of magecraft. Naruto would also learn how to perform Reinforcement and Gradation Air.

Reinforcement is the most difficult magecraft with the purpose of pushing a basis to the utmost limit. Reinforcement allows one to increase the efficiency of anything that the user apply it to. For example, Naruto would increase the durability of his hidden blade' gauntlet that he receive from Ezio, increase the penetration power of a gun, and the speed of his motorcycle.

Gradation Air, also known as projection, is the power to materialize objects of the user's imagination through the use of prana. However, it was always hollow and incomplete when being creating something. Naruto however took it to another level. He develop his own version that he calls, Tracing. Tracing greatly differs from normal Projection in the fact that not only does it reproduce the shape and substance of an object, but also its entire history as well. The reason he calls it Tracing is due to the fact that Naruto says, ' **Trace On** ' to activate his magic circuit. The ability works well with Naruto because Naruto is able to Trace anything that he sees and know it's full history. Including Noble Phantasm, but Noble Phantasm would be weaker than the original that Naruto would project. Naruto would mainly Trace his bullets and weapons for mission. On his free time, he would create furnitures and try to make it last forever. Sadly, the longest his creation could last is two month without feeding it his prana.

Naruto ability in the shinobi arts isn't the best. He would mainly use only useful jutsu and chakra control technique like walking on walls or water. He prefer to stick with magecraft. Naruto would be able to use wood with runes, but can't with ninjutsu or fuinjutsu, so he figured that magecraft is a better source to use. However, Kurama wouldn't allow Naruto to slack off in his shinobi training. He would annoy Naruto until he learn ninjutsu. He also made him learn how to use his chakra properly. Naruto could only use the all nine tails of version 1 and four tails of version 2. Kurama wouldn't allow him to go for more due to his body not being mature enough to handle the stress.

After finishing his ninjutsu training, Kurama allowed Naruto to sign the fox/kitsune contract that he had help create during his time before Madara capturing him. Although, the foxes had some powerful fighters, they were mainly use as spies or as good friends. They're capable of sneaking anywhere to gather information. Naruto would use them in his jobs or use them to deliver messages to Illya. She still couldn't use a phone, but Naruto wasn't going to give up. Although, the fox summons has chakra, Gaia didn't suck out their chakra, killing them. The reason for this is due to them being a form of familiar and not being human. As a familiar, they got away with some things. Also, Gaia only recognize human with chakra as a threat, so she would allow the fox to roam free around the world.

In all, Naruto is a powerhouse. Many fear him and respected him for his power. His status as the Second Magus Killer and a magician-in-training gain him a lot of reputation and brought up the Einzbern name in the world. Many feared him due to the belief of Naruto being just like his father, but the higher ups and enforcers/executors knew that Naruto wasn't like his father. He was more kind and put the innocence and his friends/teammate first. After establishing himself in the world, Naruto was offered to become part of the Clock Tower itself instead of being a freelancer, but Naruto was insistence in being a freelancer like his father, but had no problem coming to the Clock Tower every now and then.

Naruto's name was well known in the Clock Tower. Not as the Magus Killer. Not as the apprentice of Zelretch or magician-in-training. He was known for being the one to get rid of Zelretch when he returns from his trips. It wasn't a secret that Zelretch loves to get _involved_ with everyone at the Clock Tower. Naruto would do the same, but with Naruto, he could be stop unlike Zelretch. Most of the time that Naruto was called back to the Clock Tower, they would begged him to get rid of his master. Naruto would only stay for a few days to watch the chaos his master created then send him on his way for another trip of his and with each send off, the entire tower would hold a party for his send off. Naruto became an influential person to the tower, so many would try to get his support to further their research in the tower.

Now, on with the story...

We find ourselves with three people traveling through the Land of Fire. All three were about 13 years old and two of them were beautiful girls.

"Naruto~" One girl with chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes complained to the silver haired boy. She didn't like traveling in these lands. It was far too dangerous with shinobi and bandits being everywhere. "How far is it?"

"We will be in the Land of Waves in a few more days worth of walking, Xenovia." Naruto answered the now confirm bluenette, Xenovia.

"Naruto-kun." the girl with long light blue hair that reach her back and a black hair ornament tied in a ribbon said to get his attention. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked with a great deal of concern for Naruto.

"I'm fine Krulcifer." Naruto said with a nervous chuckle, but the girl, now confirm Krulcifer, stared at him. Not believing him. "Fine. I have a itchy trigger finger." Naruto said as he gestured to inside of his trench coat. She understood what Naruto met. He met that he was itching for a fight with the people in this specific country.

Xenovia came up and gave him a hug. "Don't worry. I got your back."

Then Krulcifer gave him a kiss. "We're with you. No matter what." This cause him to blush, while Xenovia look jealous. Between the two bluenette, Krulcifer was more daring when it came to romance. Don't get me wrong, Xenovia is straight forward as well, but Krulcifer was always the first to act at the right time.

"Thanks." Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto was wearing his usual outfit. He wore a black suit and a black trench coat, similar to his father. Also, with fingerless gloves and his blue scarf, but it wasn't covering his face at the time. Naruto had inside of his trench coat, a left side shoulder holster for right handed shooter. Inside the shoulder holster is his Thompson Contender. He also had two thigh holster on his left and right leg. Inside those two holster are two FN Five Seven. He loves the Five Seven, each held 20 rounds per clip and it was a reliable pistol. The rest of his gear was in his left ring finger silver with sapphire storage ring. There was also the two hidden blades that Ezio gave him under his trench coat and over his suit. The hidden blades had the same design as Ezio's hidden blade during his time in the Assassin Creed 2. Ezio saw Naruto that he was an assassin like him. To work on the dark to serve the light. Naruto does have a sense of honor, but would ignore it if the circumstance call for it.

Xenovia was wearing a black, skin-tight, short sleeved unitard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. Covering her outfit is a white hooded cloak. This entire outfit came from her past. She also had a storage ring that Naruto made for her. It was a silver ring with an emerald stone.

Krulcifer wore a black suit, just like Naruto. She also had a storage ring, a silver ring with a light blue Zircon stone.

What can I say, blue hair girls, blue scarf, blue ring gem. Naruto likes blue a lot.

Naruto storage ring became a popular item that many magus wanted. It was part of Naruto's research, but Naruto didn't have any problem selling his storage rings with runes to prevent anyone to analyze them. With the help of the Einzbern family, Naruto manage to create many storage rings to sell to many magus. Naruto became more popular instead of infamous and the Einzbern were satisfied with the increase of reputation that Naruto created for them.

Both girl has history with Naruto and he affected both of them deeply.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Naruto was starting out his career as the Magus Killer. Naruto wasn't viewed as much as a threat as he is now, but it didn't stop him from accepting request to take out rogue magi or dead apostle. Naruto was sent off by Jubstacheit to kill a dead apostate that enter Germany. Naruto went off to hunt down the dead apostate._

 _"This isn't good." Naruto said as he followed the trail. "That vampire bastard is going after the Einfolk family!" Naruto then rush over to the family resident in the outskirt of a rural town. Naruto prepared his Thompson Contender, so he could end the dead apostle quickly. However, he was a little late._

 _Naruto kicked down the door to find two dead parents and the dead apostate hovering over a scared girl._

 _"Hey Asshole!" Naruto screamed at the dead apostate. The dead apostle turn around to see who interrupted his meal. His face was dripping of blood. Most likely from the feeding of the parents._

 _ **BANG**_

 _Naruto shot him with an Origin Round in the middle of his forehead. Just to make sure he goes down in one hit. The dead apostate went down immediately. After Naruto holstered his gun, he heard someone crying._

 _"Mother... Father... Please wake up!" The blue haired girl cried as she tried to shake her parents awake. Only to fail._

 _Naruto went over to her and took off his trench coat and put it over her. Then gave her a tight hug. "Let it out." Naruto said gently to her while brushing the back of her head. Then the girl burst into tears and cried over Naruto's shoulder, while holding onto him as if her life depended on it._

 _After several minutes to let her cry._

 _"Feel better?" Naruto ask her. However, she didn't reply. She only stared at her parents bodies. "We should give them a proper burial." Naruto said while he got up to go over to the bodies, but was stopped._

 _"No." The girl said quietly. "I'll do it. I'm their daughter." She then went over to try to carry her parents. Only to struggle to do so._

 _"No. I know how it's like to lose both of your parents. Going through it alone is too painful." Naruto then went over to help her. Both manage to pick up the mother and set her outside. Naruto had a determine look to help her to deal with the burial. Unknown to Naruto, a small smile form on the girl and she muttered 'thank you.'_

 _After crafting two proper grave for the parents, Naruto and the girl went inside to rest. Naruto went to the kitchen to cook some food for them. Over the years, Naruto learn how to cook, so he can personally feed Illya. Much to her joy, Naruto is a great cook. He found it as a nice hobby and would work on improving his culinary skills whenever he can._

 _Naruto wiped up a German Goulash Stew for the two. Naruto brought it over to the table that the girl was quietly staying at. He went over to sit next to her._

 _"My mother use to cook this for me." She said. Only to start to cry again. Naruto held her close._

 _After a quiet meal._

 _"Do you have any family left?" Naruto asked her. Only for her to shake her head. He then rubbed the back of his head. "Onee-chan is going to kill me." He muttered. Illya didn't like Naruto hanging out with girls. Some could say that see develop an older brother complex, but considering that she is the older one, but at the same time shorter by a few inch, it was weird relationship between the two. "You can stay with me."_

 _"R-really" She asked with tears in her eyes. Naruto came over and gave her a big hug._

 _"Of course. Huh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Naruto Emiya, current head of the Emiya family." he said with a big smile and hand out for her._

 _She reach out on shook his hand. "Krulcifer Einfolk... current head of the Einfolk family." She said sadly at the last part._

 _Since then, she stayed with Naruto. He brought her back to the Einzbern castle that he was living in with Illya and a few maids. Much to the girl's ire, she didn't like having Krulcifer around her 'Onii-chan.' However, she understood that Naruto wouldn't allow any harm come to her, so she relented. Seeing as Krulcifer is a head of a magus family, she decided to take it upon her to teach her proper manners of being a princess. Over the years she got over the death of her parents thanks to Naruto's help. She even join him on his mission and would work as his partner._

 _Krulcifer was from a magus family, so she had little understanding for modern technology, but surprisingly, she took it like fish to water. She became well verse in the use of modern technology and weapons like Naruto. She prefered to use long range sniper rifle. Due to it going with her magecraft._

 _After the death of her parents, Naruto manage to get Zelretch's help to transfer the Magic Crest onto Krulcifer from her father. The Einfolk research were similar to the Emiya's research. Both were studying in time magic. Unlike the Emiya's_ _ **Time Alter**_ _ability, the Einfolk created the_ _ **Wise Blood**_ _._ _ **Wise Blood**_ _allow the user to see into the future, but only in the general area of the caster or the focus area. The ability to predict the future is very powerful and help with Krulcifer when she took on the sniper rifle as her main choice of weapon._

 _There were times that Naruto called her Maiya Jr. due to her being a partner for him like how Maiya was for his father. They even have some romantic relationship between each other. Unlike his father, Naruto did develop some feelings for Krulcifer and she did for Naruto as well._

* * *

 _A year later, Naruto made a name for himself. He became well known as the Second Magus Killer and had plenty of request for his help from the Mage Association and the Church. Although Krulcifer was helping in most of the jobs, her name wasn't well known for the deeds. Naruto felt that he was taking all the credit, so he tried to get Krulcifer Einfolk name out there. Only a few started to recognize her name, but it wasn't enough to satisfy Naruto. Fortunately, Krulcifer didn't care. She only cared that Naruto acknowledge her, not the world._

 _The news of a pair of kids doing dangerous mission that veteran Enforcers or Executioners would do, brought up some jealousy. Mainly from the Church and Mage Association. They had people to hunt down dead apostate and rogue magi, but the kids were doing them already. The Executioners felt like they were being mock by the two freelancers, so they advance their own training for their recruits._

 _There was a young magus girl that was an Executioner in training. She was the same age as the pair of freelancers. Her family was killed or abandon her when she was a baby. It wasn't unknown. The reason they knew that she was a magus is due to the weapon that was left with her in the Church. It was a Mystic Code uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge. The sword has a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle. The Mystic Code was given to the girl when she was doing her training as an Executioner. The Church took care of her for all of her life. She had great potential and they made her an official Executioner to try to compete with Naruto and Krulcifer._

 _The Church sent out a request for Naruto to deal with a dangerous Dead Apostle Ancestor. One that revealed himself to attack humanity. Many Executioner were sent along with Naruto and Krulcifer to hunt this one down. The one that surprise Naruto and Krulcifer was a blue haired girl about their age. Carrying a blade larger than her. The night before the assault, the girl isolated herself from the group. Naruto and Krulcifer went over to her._

 _"Nervous?" Naruto asked the young Executioner as he took a seat next to her with Krulcifer doing the same._

 _"A little. This is my first mission." The girl replied._

 _"This is your first mission hunting down an ancestor?!" Krulcifer said surprisingly. A regular dead apostle hunt was dangerous already, but an ancestor, that's overkill for rookies. The girl only gave a nervous chuckle._

 _"If it makes you feel better, this is our first hunt for an ancestor too." Naruto said. Trying to calm the girl down._

 _The girl look at Naruto closely. "You're Naruto Emiya. The Magus Killer, right?"_

 _"Ya. My father was the original Magus Killer and I wanted to continue that legacy." Naruto said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. He then gestured to Krulcifer. "This is Krulcifer Einfolk. My partner." She gave her a nod._

 _"But you're a kid."_

 _"So are you. By the way, you haven't introduce yourself yet." Naruto said. Changing the subject of 'age'._

 _"Oh. I'm Xenovia. No surname. My parents died when I was young." Xenovia said. She says her parents died due to taking comfort in them dying than abandoning her._

 _"We know how you feel." Krulcifer said. Naruto put his hand over Krulcifer's hand. "I lost my parents last year to a dead apostle." she tighten her grip on Naruto. It was still a sore subject when it's brought up._

 _"My parents died a while back." Naruto said as he start to wrap part of his face with his scarf. It reminds him to touch of his mother._

 _After several minutes of talking, Xenovia calm down about the hunt and enjoyed the presence of her supposed rival. Then Naruto and Krulcifer were about to leave to go to sleep._

 _"Any advice for me?"_

 _"Do you trust in your comrades?" Krulcifer asked. Xenovia nodded._

 _"Then just trust in them and you'll be fine." Naruto finished. Xenovia smiled at that. She was alone most of her life and having comrades to rely on helped ease her mind._

 _They all went to sleep to prepare for the assault in the morning. During the assault, it didn't went well. At first everything went to according to plan, but later it was ruin. Some of the Executioner didn't want to have the credit of killing an ancestor to the Magus Killer, so some got eager and went up ahead to confront the ancestor. That is when everything went FUBAR._

 _The ancestor easily killed the charging group of Executioner easily. Then others started to go off the plan and soon enough, people were dying left from right. Soon enough, the squad captain of the group of Executioner called a full retreat. The hunt was a complete failure._

 _Poor Xenovia was abandoned by her comrade. She was shocked that her own comrade would leave her behind to be killed/eaten by an ancestor or be turn into one of his pawn. She was in tears when the ancestor was approaching her._

 _"_ _ **Get the fuck away from her!**_ _" Naruto screamed as he tackled the ancestor in his Version Two of the Bijuu Cloak, while Krulcifer went over to check on Xenovia. Naruto would rarely rely on Kurama's power because he didn't want to depend on it. There was also the fact that he was given temporary God status when he enter Version Two or higher. As an Uzumaki, he is a descendent of the Sage of the Six Path, who is the son of the Rabbit Goddess. A woman that ascended to godhood after absorbing the Shinju's power. Naruto is in fact is a demigod, but his divine blood is very diluted. When he use Kurama's power, it amply the blood to reach god status. However, Naruto doesn't have great control as a god._

 _Naruto may have the power of a god at the moment, but it was raw power. Pure, raw, hateful, power. That means that he has little power to use against powerful foes such as ancestors, but the presence of a god was enough to scare away the ancestor._

 _The dead apostle ancestor ran away after seeing Naruto in Version Two. After letting the ancestor go, Naruto transform back to normal. Ridding himself of the hateful aura that you would usually find with a Berserker Class Heroic Spirit._

 _Naruto turn to see Xenovia crying with Krulcifer holding onto her. Xenovia did at one point felt like her parents did abandon her and she fell into a depression. Seeing her comrade actually abandoning her, the feeling came back up. Naruto went over to pick her up to take her back to base camp._

 _Back at base camp, it was a mess. There were injured Executioner and several piss off people. The plan was going smoothly, then several got excited and ruin everything._

 _"Thank God that you're alive." The leader of the Executioner group went over to check on Xenovia, who was still hanging onto Naruto. He place his hands on Xenovia to take Xenovia off of Naruto, but she only tighten her grip on Naruto._

 _"She needs a friend now, not a co-worker." Naruto said coldly as he walk past the leader and brought Xenovia to his tent. It's true that the leader didn't abandon Xenovia personally, but he was the first to run away and only caring for his own life._

 _Naruto manage to pry Xenovia off of him to set her in his own sleeping bag. Krulcifer decided to be the one to comfort Xenovia through the night, while they sleep. Naruto decided to sleep in a tree outside of their tent._

 _In the morning, Naruto walk in to talk to the traumatized girl._

 _"How are you feeling, Xenovia?" Naruto asked._

 _"I don't know." Xenovia said with a pause. "I trusted them and they abandon me."_

 _"Then they are not the kind of people you should trust." Krulcifer commented. "I can see that it's going to be harder for you to continue the work as an Executioner."_

 _"Sigh You can come with us. We won't abandon you." Naruto said as he place his hand on her shoulder. She then remember Naruto and Krulcifer rescuing her after being left behind._

 _"I want to come with you." Xenovia said as she hugged Naruto tightly._

 _He hug her back. "It official then. Welcome to the family!" Then Krulcifer join in the hug. She now has a new friend that isn't smaller than her or one that doesn't give a glare every now and then._

 _Xenovia left the Church to join Naruto in Germany. Of course there was several complaints about losing someone with a lot of potential, but the news of her being left behind on a mission countered the complaints. Xenovia joins the two at the Einzbern castle where Illya was displeased even more when she was already irritated with the current tenant in her house. Of course Naruto worked it over with him spending more time at home with Illya and cooking more often for everyone in the house._

 _Ever since Xenovia join Naruto, she felt indebted to him. Even though Naruto claims she doesn't owe anything to him, but she insisted. She eventually became the official maid of the Emiya family. Illya got the idea to train Xenovia into being a proper maid. She had her own maid, Leysritt and Sella, train Xenovia into being a proper maid. She was given a black and white French Maid outfit. One that wasn't sexy that modern woman would wear, but a proper one. Xenovia would serve Naruto as much as possible because she enjoyed being with Naruto. They eventually develop a relationship like he did with Krulcifer._

 _With much debate with the two bluenette, they decided to allow Naruto to have a harem, so all of them can be happy._

 _Xenovia was overall, an assertive maid. She had no problem of changing Naruto or giving him a bath, much to his dismay. She even went into the kitchen to cook him a meal, but was later kick out by Naruto himself. Apparently, he didn't take kindly to the blue haired maid burning the kitchen down. It was his domain, so anyone in his kitchen was prohibited to cook in. He didn't allow Leysritt, Sella, or anyone else into the kitchen when he was home. Krulcifer would sneak into the kitchen to cook him a surprise every now and then when Naruto wasn't looking._

 _Xenovia would follow Naruto on mission like Krulcifer did. She would wear her old personal Executioner outfit when out on mission. The three became a great team. Krulcifer would be the long range fighter/support, Naruto would be mid-range fighter to close quarter combatant. Xenovia would be out in front as the powerhouse tank with her Mystic Code._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

The three continue their mission to the Land of Waves till they came upon a village. "Let's head into town to resupply." Naruto said as the trio approach a village. Cooking for Xenovia alone is a lot of work. Considering that she has more of an athletic build, she eats more than the other two.

 _ **Jā ne**_

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **1: John Price from Call of Duty.**

 **2: I don't know about runes much. Only a little bit from wiki. I'm thinking of all the spells that caster from Fate Grand Order uses. I know that Caster is Cu Chulainn from the anime uses runes, but don't know if all his spell is runes, so I'm going to say all he uses it rune base magic.**

 **3: Naruto's hair style is similar to Tang San from Douluo Dalu, but but remember it's silver. Tang San does have a couple of different hair style, but I'm thinking of his current style, just read chapter 174 or chapter 152 and up if you want to know how it looks.**

 **At this point, Naruto is pretty much an original character. He doesn't have any quality from canon. If you don't like it, then deal with it. All the things from outside that doesn't seem like it fit with Naruto, you can guess that it my own quality that I'm portraying onto him.**

 **You will see me use Japanese words than english words from time to time. That problem will be a constant with me.**

 **Chapter 2,3,4 were originally one chapter, but I split it up. I was planning to make it all chapter two, but change my mind and divided it into three chapters. If you complain that any of these three chapters are too short, keep in mind that they were originally one chapter. This is the longest I ever wrote :).**

 **For everyone, look at my Bio! I mean it! I will start posting up there about the status of my current story and the next one. If you ask when I'm posting or working on it, I won't answer it anymore. Just look at it. I will include the story status and include the date of updating the status. I will post up there as what story I will work on, so if you're impatient, read it to find out about my progress. I'll try to keep you updated, but I have a life of my own, so I won't have time to do it all the time.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Meet the Magus Killer

**WARNING: I suck as a writer, so if you hate reading with a lot of mistakes, don't read. If you don't like it, don't read it. Just leave. If you do read it and hate it, I will consider it a win for making you spend your time on an amateur's story. This story is inspired by** _ **Goal of a Broken Child**_ **by AzureCrest.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fate Stay Night. I also don't own the characters or elements that I will include from other anime.**

* * *

 **Review**

 **I just want to tell those that don't know my writing, I WON'T get a beta reader. Too much extra work. I only write things I like (to those that support me writing what I want, Thumbs up!).**

 **Thanks for the support, everyone!**

 **READ AUTHOR NOTE! IMPORTANT SHIT IS DOWN THERE MAN!**

* * *

"Time Alter" - Speech

'Time Alter' - Thought

 _Time Alter_ \- Action, special words, Flashback

 **Time Alter** \- Spells, Jutsu

 **[Time Alter]** \- Speech from communication device

 **{Time Alter}** \- Location, time, date, etc.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Meet the Magus Killer**

* * *

{ **Random Village in Fire Country** }

Once entering the town, Naruto sense something. He sense someone in great sadness. Ever since Naruto started to learn from Kurama, he learn a unique way to sense people. He learned how to sense emotion of any individual.

"Hey, why don't you two go get the supplies." Naruto told Krulcifer and Xenovia while walking away already.

"B-but! You're the one that-" Krulcifer try to say, but was cut off.

"Oh don't worry. You can handle it. I trust you two in getting what is needed." Naruto already was far enough, so that Xenovia or Krulcifer won't stop him. The two girls knew that Naruto was about to get involved with something none of his business. The two girl gave up and went to the shop to buy more food and other supplies.

Naruto went over to the bar where he sense the presence. It so happens to be in the tavern in town. He then spotted a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. By the looks of it, the old man was drowning his sorrows in booze.

Naruto took a seat next to the man. "Bartender. Sake over here." Naruto said with his face covered by his scarf.

"Aren't you a little young to drink kid?" The bartender ask Naruto. Only for Naruto to slam his fist on the bar. Surprising every drinker in the bar. "A-alright s-sir." He then poured a shot for him. The town was just a small village for travelers to pass by, they didn't have many visit of shinobi around these parts. Naruto drink like he smokes, but thanks to his healing abilities and his blood from Kushina Uzumaki, he has a very strong tolerance against alcohol. He could out drink most alcoholics outside the Veil. Naruto would laugh at how the warrior race, Shinobi, would only drink sake and couldn't get their hands on grade-A quality drinks like vodka.

Naruto quickly drank the shot by opening up a small hole in his scarf, so no one can see his face. He then slam down a large stack of ryo. Enough for the drink, the broken bar, and a generous tip. "Keep the change."

"Thank you very much sir." The bartender said happily. No longer afraid of the generous boy. He had enough to make improvements to his tavern.

Naruto then turn to the old man he was sensing. "Hey old man. What got you down?" Naruto asked.

"Huh. Just life sucks now." The old man complain as he took another swig of the bottle he bot.

"Wanna talk about it."

"Just that I fucked up. I was suppose to hire some shinobis from Konoha-" At which Naruto scoff at. "Ya. I feel the same way. I was trying to get help, but their Hokage refused my offer. So I'm going back home without the help we need."

"I'm a freelance mercenary." Naruto said, peeking his interest. "I would charge you a better price, but I'm on a mission to the Land of Waves now. Sorry old man. If I finish early, then you can come for me for help." Naruto got up and left the bar. Finding out what he wanted, but sadly couldn't help him. The old man was still in shock from hearing what Naruto has said. Sure he was a kid, but so was his supposed help that he hired. Those three brats and cyclops handled two rogue ninja without much difficulty, so this brat could help him.

'He certainly carry himself as a professional.' The old man thought as he look at Naruto.

He chase Naruto out of the tavern. "Wait! Kid! My home is in the Land of Waves! Can you help me!? I'll pay a little now and more in the future!" He begged on his knees.

"Get up old man. You don't need to beg on your knees." Naruto said as he put his hand on his shoulder to get him up. "Just tell me what you need help with."

"Okay. The Land of Waves is ruled by a cruel businessman name Gato. He took over our country and started to bleed all of us dry of everything we had. The only way to escape his rule if I build a bridge to connect us to the mainland. Gato hired rogue ninjas to try to kill me, so I sneak out of Waves and went to Konoha. I manage to get a group of kids to help me, but I couldn't complain with that much help I was getting. Once we left, we were attacked by some rogue ninja, but they were handled quickly. We had to go back because the redhead girl was hurt and they wouldn't risk helping me without more information. I told the Hokage the full truth, but he wouldn't accept any of my offer, so I left." The old man explain to Naruto.

"Typical Konoha. They were trying to get more out of you and your country. It was best that you left. A deal with Konoha would have replace one tyrant with another." Naruto said with his own experience from Konoha. "Well, your mission goes along with my mission, so I don't see why I can't help you. We can talk about pay after the job is done." Giving the man the smile he needed in a long time, but was a little worried about the fee. If Naruto does help him, he could overcharge him, but it was better than seeking help from a shinobi village. They would demand far more than usual or even more depending on who was hiring them. Mercenary would only ask for money, which can be earn in time. "I have two others with me. Try to not piss them off." Naruto said as he led the old man to his girls.

Naruto brought the old man to the girls that finish getting the supplies. He understood what Naruto met about not pissing them off. They were beautiful for their young age. They already garner the attention of many men in the streets. Several earn a broken jaw from Xenovia. They eventually made their way to the coast.

"We will set up camp here." Naruto said as he then started to pull out supplies and tents from his storage ring. The girls started to set up camp.

"Hey! We're almost to my home. We will be there in a few more hours." the old man complain.

"By then, we will be outside at night. You said Gato hired some rogue shinobi, so they would have the advantage of slitting your throat in the dark if we go now. It's safer if we go in the morning when there is light." Naruto retorted. He then went off to draw up some runes around them to set up a bounded field.

While Xenovia started the fire, Krulcifer started to talk to the old man. "You never introduce yourself mister." She said with a sly grin. This entire time, they were helping a man that they don't even know about, except for his home being the Land of Waves.

"Oh, sorry about that." The old man laugh at. Thinking about it, he never asked about them either because all he cared about at the time was that he was getting some help. "I'm the master bridge builder, Tazuna the Great!" The girls just gave him a blank stare. "Tough crowd."

"I'm Xenovia Emiya." Xenovia introduce herself as she started the fire. Ever since becoming the head maid for the Emiya family, she took on the name to show that she has family now. "The maid of the Emiya family." Surprising Tazuna. He wouldn't expect a servant to be out here fighting like this.

"I'm Krulcifer Einfolk, Tazuna-san." She said with a bow. Out of the three, she had respect for the elderlies. Well, actually, she was the only one to respect anyone. Naruto won't respect anyone to they prove themselves and Xenovia only show respect to Naruto.

"That's a weird name you got there, Krulcifer-san, Xenovia-san." Tazuna commented about their name. Considering everything inside the Veil was mostly Japanese base, they wouldn't expect words or name from anything outside of it.

"We're not from around here." She said mysteriously.

"Who's the boy?" Tazuna asked about Naruto. He wouldn't call him a brat since he did accept his request.

Krulcifer and Xenovia look at each other, then turn to him. "His name isn't something he like to advertise. He goes by his alias, the Magus Killer, but you can call him Emiya." Krulcifer answered.

"THE MAGUS KILLER!?" Tazuna shouted in shock. The name was well known all around the Elemental Nation. As for the term magus, it derive from fairy tales from before the formation of the village system. To the shinobi's knowledge, magus was a myth about a group of people that knows magic. Considering that Naruto was using that name when he went into the Veil, everyone would call him that. Tazuna then went for his backpack to pull out his Bingo Book that he got off the dead rogue ninja he pass after leaving Konoha after the failed negotiation. He quickly turn to the page with the Magus Killer information.

 **Bingo Book**

 **Page 17**

 **Name: Emiya**

 **Alias: The Magus Killer**

 **Rank: S**

 **Age: 14**

 **Affiliation: Freelance Mercenary. Base of Operation is unknown.**

 **Known Elemental Affinity: Wood, Ice, Wind, Water, Earth, Fire**

 **Description: Appears to be a boy with cerulean blue eyes and silver long hair. Height is about 5'2 or 5'3. His face is always covered by the blue scarf he wears. His attire consist of a black suit and a black trench coat with black combat boots.**

 **Ninjutsu: Shown to use the wood release and ice release kekkei genkai. Assume to be from the Senju and Yuki clan, but no proof. Shown different level of water, fire, wind, and earth jutsu.**

 **Taijutsu: Weak at taijutsu, but excel at countering taijutsu and bukijutsu (weapon jutsu). He is physically weak, but knows how to fight physically strong opponents.**

 **Genjutsu: Shown to be very powerful. He is capable of casting genjutsu to be un-noticed by many A-Rank shinobi. He is also capable of releasing high level genjutsu as shown with his confrontation with the rogue ninja, Danzo Shimura.**

 **Fuinjutsu - Most promising fuinjutsu out there. He is capable of drawing seals in air with his fingers and is rumored to be able to do it in his mind. There have been people that hired the Magus Killer say that he manage to create a storage scroll in the form of a ring that can only be reach by himself only. Witness claims that the storage ring allow the Magus Killer to quickly retrieve weapons in it compared to storage seals.**

 **Is known to carry odd weapons that can kill from a distant, carries a dangerous sword, and a pair of hidden blades in his sleeves.**

 **Actions:**

 **-He fought with the Raikage, Ay. It was shown that the Magus Killer was faster than him. It was said that only Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage is the only one to be able to keep up with him, but the Magus Killer was said to be faster, so it's assume to be faster than the Yellow Flash. His victory against Ay made him the youngest S-Rank Shinobi. He reach S-Rank at the age of 12. One year earlier than the previous record broker, Itachi Uchiha, Konoha's Crow.**

 **-Known to hunt and kill bandits, thieves, and notorious missing ninja.**

 **-Overthrew the ruler of Land of Snow, Doto Kazahana and replace it with the rightful ruler, Koyuki Kazehana or more commonly known as the famous actress Yukie Fujikaze.**

 **-He's a freelance mercenary, so he can be hired at the right price and reason. Many have claim that he is a man of honor and morals.**

 **-Fought against rogue ninja of Konoha, Orochimaru of the Sannin and Danzo Shimura. Defeated both with the help of two girls. He claimed Orochimaru's Kusanagi as a trophy. He destroyed Danzo's Sharingan that is** **said to belong to the decease Shisui Uchiha, Shisui of the Body Flicker.**

 **-Fought in Kiri's Civil War and turn the tides for the rebels. He fought Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage and won. Making him Kiri's hero.**

 **-He is also seen to work with Kumo and Iwa shinobi**

 **(Not that all his action isn't in order)**

 **It is known that he is with two blue haired girls about the same age. What is most confusing about the two girls is that they have no chakra, so they can't be sense. The Magus Killer is shown to be able to erase his own chakra signature to match the girls.**

 **Recommendation: Flee on Sight. It is known that the Magus Killer is a hero for the innocent. If you have committed a crime against innocent, he will kill you.**

 **Bounty(1):**

 **Otogakure no Sato - 75,000,000 ryo Dead or Alive**

 **Konohagakure no Sato - 100,000,000 ryo**

 **Alive**

"He's the Magus Killer!?" Tazuna shouted after finishing reading Naruto's entry. Naruto was still out applying the runes. The two girls were nodding with a cheesy grin. They were happy that Naruto had a great reputation in the Veil. Sure it was going to get him killed, but it was better than association the name, Magus Killer, with killing the innocent that his father created. Naruto may have not cared about it, but they do. "He's the one that liberated the Land of Spring from their own tyrant." Tazuna said. He was happy to know that he hired one of the best person to save his country. According to the rumors, he saved so many villages and people around the Elemental Nation, but he was afraid of the cost for someone so famous. The story of the Land of Spring having their cruel leader killed and replace with the rightful heir with help from outside was the story that gave him the courage to go out to Konoha and get help.

"Oh yaaa~" Xenovia and Krulcifer said as they began to remember the mission that started to get Naruto noticed.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Naruto, Krulcifer, and Xenovia were starting out as freelancers inside the Veil. It was during their first year in the Veil. So far, the girls didn't like the shinobi race, but admit that it was a nice place. Modern society hasn't destroyed the land yet and overall it was peaceful when they weren't attack by bandits on a daily basis. Naruto was hired by a manager of a famous movie actress. The manager was Sandayu Asama and he was once saved by Naruto when he and his actress, Yukie Fujikaze, was being attacked by a group of shinobi hired to kidnap the actress. The gang was passing by and easily killed the shinobis. He then hired them for a job after giving his thanks._

 _On the day to leave for shooting, Yukie ran away. Naruto, as the group sensor, went after her. He followed her to a bar where she was getting drunk._

 _"You're done drinking yourself stupid yet?" Naruto asked rudely._

 _"Leave me alone kid. Just let me drink." Yukie, the woman with long black hair with bangs that swept on each side of her face and light colored eyes, slurring say. She took another sip of sake._

 _"Get over your problem lady!" Naruto said loudly, but not enough to alarm everyone in the bar. Naruto was able to sense her feelings, so he could relate to how she is feeling. She was in pain from a loss, so she became apathetic. "You think that you're the only one that lost someone important!" Naruto then pulled out his Contender and whack her on the head. Knocking her out._

 _He brought the unconscious woman back. Sandayu was a little mad about him hurting Yukie, so Naruto heal her once he gave her to Sandayu to carry. Once on the ship, he and the girls watch her act the scene. Xenovia and Krulcifer were fans of her, but her attitude wasn't something they were expecting. Hell, Naruto is the same way, but he was better at hiding his feelings/opinion for Yukie Fujikaze._

 _Then when they reach the Land of Snow to only find trouble. A couple of snow ninja were waiting for them and tried to kidnap Yukie. The reason she was their target is due to the Land of Snow's Daimyo, Doto Kazahana, wanting to capture the daughter of the previous Daimyo and his niece. Yukie Fujikaze's true name is Koyuki Kazahana, the heir of Land of Snow. A fight broke out where Naruto attack the leader of the squad, while Xenovia attack the girl and big guy that went after Yukie. Krulcifer stayed with the shell shock Yukie or now revealed Koyuki to provide sniper support for Xenovia. Her sniper wasn't doing much, so she switch to jewel encrusted bullet that supplies elemental magecraft. Mainly her ice bullets. The kunoichi commented about how Krulcifer's weapon is more advanced than their own version and would take it when taking Koyuki. Only to fail at either attempt, Krulcifer support and Xenovia's attack push them back and destroyed their chakra armor. It surprised them to see that 'chakra' base attack would destroy their chakra armor._

 _It was then Naruto summon many fireballs with runes to attack the entire island. Quickly destroying it and forcing the snow ninja to retreat, while they retreat back to the ship. During the entire fight, the camera crew were recording the fight and were planning to use it in the movie, saying that what they saw was never seen in any movie or shinobi battle they ever saw before._

 _Back in the ship, the truth was revealed to everyone, but Koyuki still refuse to confront her uncle. Choosing to finish the movie and leave. Naruto was about to beat some sense into her until Sandayu stop him. It was then that they reach the mainland of Snow country when Koyuki ran away again. She eventually fell due to exhaustion and Naruto showed up._

 _"You done running away?" Naruto asked coldly. Then he picked her up and carried her on his back and start to walk back. She was silent till they reach a tunnel._

 _"Why? Why do you keep looking for me?" She asked Naruto with an apathetic tone._

 _"It's painful, isn't it?" Naruto asked back. She didn't understand completely. "The pain of losing everyone you love. I don't know what happen in your past, but I can see the same pain of losing a parent. You have been running away from the pain and letting it rule your life." She listen carefully to his words, but denied it at the end. "My name is Naruto Emiya. I lost my parents too, so I know the pain. By the end of the mission, I'll heal your heart." Naruto said with a grin as he showed his face to her. She still didn't react to Naruto's unveiling of his face._

 _"All I'm going to do is act when we get back." She told him._

 _"I don't care about what you do. The job is to take care of you and that is what I'm going to do." Naruto told her, but she wasn't taking him seriously anymore. It was then Naruto saw the ice melt and under the ice were tracks. "Tracks? You guys have train? Man you're behind." Naruto said with a laugh. Only to irritate Koyuki. She may seem cold, but trains were her father's work and she won't allow anyone to insult him, but her._

 _"Hey! Trains are the most advanced form of transportation around the world!" She said loudly._

 _Only for Naruto to laugh. "Right. Where I come from, this thing is ancient." It was then Naruto heard a train horn. He turn around to only see a train light._

 _"Goddamnit!" Naruto started to run. Luckily he was fast enough to keep ahead of the train._

 _"It's catching up!" Koyuki screamed. Seeing as the train was getting closer to them._

 _"Shut it!" Naruto shouted back._

 _"You'll never make it! We're going to die!" She screamed in resignation to death by train._

 _"LIKE HELL WE ARE! I ESCAPE THE WRATH OF THE DAMN ORT! I'M NOT GOING TO ALLOW SOME OLD RELIC KILL ME!" Naruto shouted in protest. Koyuki didn't understood what a ORT was. It was during one of Zelretch's prank on Naruto. He threw Naruto in South America where the ORT or the Type-Mercury was residing in. Naruto landed on it and it attack Naruto. Naruto ran for his dear life, while the ORT tried to kill him. He was forced to take his_ _ **Time Alter**_ _spell to a new level to escape that monster. Zelretch was laughing his ass off and the best part was that he was recording the whole thing._

 _"_ _ **TIME ALTER: DOUBLE ACCEL**_ _!" Naruto shouted to use the Emiya's magecraft research. The spell speeds up his blood flow, hemoglobin metabolism, and muscle movement all at the same time at double the rate. Naruto could make it go triple the rate or higher depending on which spell he cast. Naruto suddenly was moving faster than normal. Twice the speed he was going and manage to escape the train and reach the exit a good 20 second before the train made it. Koyuki was surprise at the speed that Naruto was going. She thought no one can outrun a train like that, but Naruto seem to prove her wrong._

 _[_ _ **You better thank me kit. If it's weren't for my healing capabilities, the backlash of Time Alter would have done more harm than good.]**_ _Kurama commented._

 _'You forgot about Avalon.' Naruto retorted. Seeing that his already godly healing speed was thanks to both Kurama and Avalon._

 _[_ _ **Whatever. Wake me up when you need me.**_ _] Kurama then went back to sleep._

 _It was then Doto came out of the train to confront Koyuki and demand for her necklace, the key to her father's last creation. It was then that Sandayu and a small army of samurai showed up to kill Doto and instate their princess. However, Doto had other plans. The army charge at Doto when he push a button to reveal what looks like to be a volley system._

 _"Oh no you don't!" Naruto shouted as he slam his hand into the ground after quickly writing up some runes in the air. Then what seems to be roots travel underground to reach in front of the army and a wall of wood appeared in front of them. Shocking Doto and everyone else. Koyuki eyes landed on Naruto who seem to be the cause of the wall. It was then the volley system launch hundreds of kunai at the army, but thankfully for Naruto, the wall protected them. Everyone in the Elemental Nation knew about the legendary wood release that belong solely to Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage. She was amaze by his act to defend her people and slowly started to believe in him. Believing that her uncle can be beaten and there was still hope._

 _It was then a series of explosion on the track and on the mountain went off to trap the train. It seem like Krulcifer was planning ahead. It force everyone in the train to come out and fight in person. It was then Xenovia attack the snow ninja with the help of the army and Krulcifer from her sniping position. Naruto took on Doto himself._

 _At first the fight seem one sided between Naruto and Doto. He launch many high level ice jutsu at Naruto, but Naruto was dodging all of them without any trouble. It was then that Doto broke the ice under him. They were conveniently fighting over a frozen lake, so Naruto was forced underwater. It was then that Doto launch even more black ice dragons at Naruto to attack him. The attack were relentless and Koyuki tried to get to Naruto. Only for Doto to encase her in a prison of ice spears._

 _"NARUTO! NARUTO GET UP! I BELIEVE IN! YOU CAN WIN!" she screamed. Hoping that her words would be enough to reach Naruto and give him enough strength to fight back._

 _"HAHAHA! Don't bother! He couldn't survive my barrage of attacks!" Doto laughed. Only for the wind to pick up and surround the hole that Naruto fell in. It was then a massive Asian Dragon made of ice with red eyes shot out of the lake with Naruto riding him(_ _ **2**_ _)._

 _"This ends today! DOTO!" Naruto shouted from the ice dragon that Naruto created. The dragon was one of his strongest rune magic he could create. "_ _ **Cocytus!**_ _" Naruto commanded his dragon. Cocytus then launch a powerful ice beam at Doto. Which froze him solid. It was then a sniper bullet came from the mountain and hit the icicle Doto and turn him into snowflakes or ice flakes or whatever... dust._

 _It was over. The tyrant was killed along with his followers. Naruto healed Koyuki's mental scars and she became the Daimyo of the newly found Land of Springs. The reason for the change is for the last treasure that her father created was a heat generator that melted all the ice. Naruto and his friends became heroes to the country and Naruto manage to work out a deal to buy a plot of land to build a new home for him in her country. She didn't complain considering her new found attraction for the young silver head. Only Koyuki and a few others would know that Naruto lives in the Land of Spring. The reason he chose to live in this country is due to the snow that reminded him of his home in Germany._

 _And most of all, the movie crew recorded the entire thing and made millions when the movie was showed. It also drew a lot of attention because it was also an advertisement for the Magus Killer. Many Kage planned to put a bounty on the Magus Killer to gain his 'bloodline' of hyoton and mokuton. However, they reconsider that choice when they learn that he's a freelance mercenary, so they went out to hire him instead of capture him._

 _Except for Konoha. They believe that the mokuton belong to Konoha only due to it being the Senju kekkei genkai, so they kept the bounty on him. Naruto would refuse all messages or request from the Land of Fire due to the bounty they place on him. Naruto started to work for Ay, sometimes Onoki, and Mei Terumi, the leader of the rebels in Kiri. Who Naruto will help in the future and liberate the country from the unjust ruler. They tried to convince Naruto to join them, but gave up and settle with becoming a friend of his. Only Ay, Onoki, and Terumi knew the identity of the Magus Killer and some information about outside the Veil and his connection with Konoha, Koyuki included._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

After listening to the story of how they liberated a country from a tyrant, Tazuna felt happy. Very happy. The kids in front of him fought and killed a man worse than Gato. He got help from one of the most powerful shinobi out there and it would cost less than the team of brats at Konoha. He felt hope again. "He then look at the Bingo Book again. The picture and description matches the boy that he met. "Hey, why is it that Oto and Konoha are the only one putting a bounty on him?" It confused him why don't others place a bounty on him like these two did.

"Oh that. It just that their greedy" Xenovia answered. Unfortunately, he didn't understand what she met.

"Xenovia met that we attack Oto before due to one of our mission, so they don't like us. Well, Konoha, they immediately place a bounty on him once he earn a spot in the Bingo Book." Krulcifer tried to clarify.

"Why would Konoha want to capture the Emiya-san? He seems like a good guy to me." Tazuna asked once again.

Then Naruto came out, finished with the bounded field. "They want my skills and weapons." Naruto said as he pulled out his Thompson Contender and fire a standard bullet into the air. Scaring Tazuna as he never heard a sound like that before. "They're a power hungry village and want the best for themselves. If you agreed to have Konoha help you, they would have made you hand over all assets in Waves to them and coerce you into an alliance." Naruto said bitterly. He and the girls were already attack by many Konoha shinobi and other bounty hunters. At first, Konoha shinobi went back with a few injured and a warning that others would come back in bodies bag.

"Oh." Tazuna said. It would make sense now that Naruto pointed out. He offered to pay A-Rank mission and even went as far as to pay S-Rank when the economy was back to normal. Before Gato's arrival, Waves was the one of the biggest trading nation in the east. Being the perfect place for ships to dock and trade for the mainland of Kiri. "That bastard! He wanted me to hand over my home to him!" He shouted angrily.

"Enough with these talk. It time for dinner." Naruto said happily. The two girls look excited.

"You're in for a treat! He's an amazing chef!" Xenovia shouted happily.

"Xenovia, your drooling." Krulcifer pointed out. Tazuna could only laugh at them. At first it was a little tense to be around such powerful kids, but seeing them being normal ease his feelings. Naruto cook up curry for the group and Tazuna wasn't disappointed.

'She was right. He's an amazing cook.' Tazuna thought as he quickly ate the curry. Trying to finish as fast as he can, so he can get another plate.

 _ **Jā ne**_

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **1: I don't know the exact currency in Naruto universe. I'm making a rough estimate for S-Rank shinobi. In the anime, Chiriku's bounty is 30,000,000 ryo and he's A-Rank.**

 **2: Yes the same Cocytus from World Break Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman.**

 **At this point, Naruto is pretty much an original character. He doesn't have any quality from canon. If you don't like it, then deal with it. All the things from outside that doesn't seem like it fit with Naruto, you can guess that it my own quality that I'm portraying onto him.**

 **You will see me use Japanese words than english words from time to time. That problem will be a constant with me.**

 **Chapter 2,3,4 were originally one chapter, but I split it up. I was planning to make it all chapter two, but change my mind and divided it into three chapters. If you complain that any of these three chapters are too short, keep in mind that they were originally one chapter. This is the longest I ever wrote :).**

 **For everyone, look at my Bio! I mean it! I will start posting up there about the status of my current story and the next one. If you ask when I'm posting or working on it, I won't answer it anymore. Just look at it. I will include the story status and include the date of updating the status. I will post up there as what story I will work on, so if you're impatient, read it to find out about my progress. I'll try to keep you updated, but I have a life of my own, so I won't have time to do it all the time.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Magus in Waves

**WARNING: I suck as a writer, so if you hate reading with a lot of mistakes, don't read. If you don't like it, don't read it. Just leave. If you do read it and hate it, I will consider it a win for making you spend your time on an amateur's story. This story is inspired by** _ **Goal of a Broken Child**_ **by AzureCrest.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fate Stay Night. I also don't own the characters or elements that I will include from other anime.**

* * *

 **Review**

 **I just want to tell those that don't know my writing, I WON'T get a beta reader. Too much extra work. I only write things I like (to those that support me writing what I want, Thumbs up!).**

 **Thanks for the support, everyone!**

 **READ AUTHOR NOTE! IMPORTANT SHIT IS DOWN THERE MAN!**

* * *

"Time Alter" - Speech

'Time Alter' - Thought

 _Time Alter_ \- Action, special words, Flashback

 **Time Alter** \- Spells, Jutsu

 **[Time Alter]** \- Speech from communication device

 **{Time Alter}** \- Location, time, date, etc.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Magus in Waves**

* * *

{ **Land Of Waves** }

They left to meet up with Tazuna's man to get them to the country in the morning, only to be attack by Zabuza and his backup when they reach the Land of Waves. Naruto block the Executioner Blade with his reinforce assassin bracers. Xenovia went in to fight him alone due to her wanting to fight another swordsman. Naruto would blow away all the mist that he would create. On the verge of losing to Xenovia broadsword, Zabuza's backup 'killed' him and took him away. The reason why Xenovia wasn't using her Mystic Code is due to it being overpowered. Naruto tinkered with it and made it more powerful. She named her Mystic Code, **Ex-Durandal**. Due to her liking the legend of Roland, but with Naruto's modification, she add the 'Ex-' into Durandal. She would only pull it out if she need it.

"Xenovia. That was unnecessary." Krulcifer said while shaking her head. Tazuna look confused.

"He's our mission. We were suppose to deliver a message to him." Naruto clarify.

"Ops" Was the only thing Xenovia could only say. She got excited when she face Zabuza. Out of the group, she was the best sword wielder. Naruto and Krulcifer have their own sword, but in terms of skills, she was superior.

"Well at least he'll come back." Naruto said.

"Wait. What do you mean that he will come back? Didn't that shinobi kill that guy?" Tazuna asked. He saw how the hunter ninja ' _killed_ ' Zabuza and took away his body.

"That is where you would be wrong." Xenovia pointed out.

"That hunter ninja use senbons. They can only kill if the target is a vital organ. Last I check, shinobi didn't have any vital organs in the neck. There is also the fact the ninja took the body away instead of cutting the head off and burning the body on site. It's standard protocol." Krulcifer added. Her time with Naruto, she learn a lot about protocols for countries in and out of the Veil.

"There is also the message we have to deliver to him is from the new Mizukage of Kiri. She wants him to return after he left to fund the rebels. Apparently no one told him that the Civil War in Kiri is over." Naruto pointed out, while showing Tazuna the letter from Mei Terumi, the Fifth Mizukage, with the seal of the Mizukage. "Once he reads the letter, he will have no reason to work for Gato anymore. You'll be safe with us." Naruto reassured Tazuna. Tazuna had a speechless expression. That entire fight and the stop of the assassination attempt on him would stop be stop with a single letter that was Naruto's mission to deliver.

"Thank you Emiya-san!" Tazuna bowed. Since he left his country, he was worried about the shinobi killing his people. With Naruto and his friends, he wouldn't need to worry about that anymore.

They continue the journey to Tazuna's house where they would be staying.

"Tsunami! I'm home!" Tazuna shouted into his house, while the others were entering the house as well.

"Father! You're back!" Tsunami is Tazuna's daughter. She was a beautiful woman with long colored hair. She wore a short-sleeved pink shirt with the end of the sleeves and the collar being red in color. She also wore long blue skirt. She then turn to greet the guests. "You must be shinobis from Konoha." She said with a bow and a grateful smile.

Naruto chuckled. "Actually, we're not from Konoha."

"You're not?"

"No they're not." Tazuna went in to clarify. "I went to Konoha, but they wanted more than we could afford. I left and ran into these three kids and hired them." He said with a big grin.

"Isn't too dangerous to allow kids to face Gato, Dad?" She asked her father with a disapproving tone. She could understand if Konoha was charging too much, but to hire a group of kids instead of shinobis is reckless.

"Tsunami, get this." He pointed to Naruto. "He the Magus Killer! I'm serious, I saw one of his girl fight and she took down one of Gato's shinobi!" Tsunami was very surprise at the news. She too heard the stories of the Magus Killer going around the Elemental Nation helping anyone that needs it. She even wish that the Magus Killer would visit her country and save it from Gato, but thought that he was off saving more important people and countries.

"Oh my!" She said while covering her mouth with her hands. She bowed to Naruto. "Thank you for coming here to save us, Magus Killer-san."

"Emiya. Emiya is just fine." Naruto said. He then went towards the door. "I'm going to draw a barrier to protect you guys if anyone dangerous shows up."

Krulcifer and Xenovia went in to settle down in the house and relax. They talk to Tazuna and Tsunami about the current state of Waves. Naruto came back in and discuss about the time length to finish the bridge. Naruto even offered to help out along with Xenovia. Krulcifer wasn't physically fit to do hard labor without applying **Reinforcement** on her body.

The next day, Naruto took a break and went around town with Xenovia. Krulcifer decided to stay with Tsunami to keep her safe and her child, Inari. Inari was a sad boy after the lost of his step-father. Krulcifer would try to cheer him up, but he would ignore her.

A little boy came up to Naruto and Xenovia. "Mister. Do you have any spare food that you can give?" Naruto gave it a minute to think about it. It was already lunch time and everyone would be hungry. Especially the workers.

"Hey kid, do you know where is town square?" Naruto asked the boy. He nodded. "Take me there first, then I'll give you some food." The boy grew a very big grin. He wasn't able to get food everyday, now he would be able to bring food for his mother. He led Naruto and Xenovia to town square.

"Emiya-sama, are you going to feed the entire town?" Xenovia asked carefully. Aware to keep Naruto's name hidden. Especially near the Land of Fire. Xenovia was also asking because she was worried about not having enough food to cook later for herself.

"Ya. Look around." He gestured to the starving people of Waves. "They need a good home cook meal." Once at town square where there were many people walking around, hoping to find food. Naruto pulled out his cooking equipment and set them up at the center. Xenovia was setting up the stand to give out the food to everyone. She was still forbidden to enter Naruto's kitchen, even if it is a makeshift kitchen. Their action gain the attention of everyone around. "Hey, kid. Can you wait for an hour, so I can cook up something for you?"

"Sure mister, but can I get a little more. My mom is very sick and can't move anymore." The child ask.

"No problem." Naruto said with a warm smile. Naruto started to cook a series of donburi. A bowl of rice containing vegetables, fish or meat, and other ingredients. During the entire show, nearly the entire town was attracted to the smell. Including Tsunami and Inari with Krulcifer watching Naruto cook. The smell was amazing that many workers were drooling. "Here you go kid." Naruto handed two bowls to the boy to eat and bring one for his mother.

"Thank you very much mister!" He said with the biggest smile he ever had. He never smelt food like the one Naruto was cooking before and was drooling during the entire time.

"Free food everyone!" Xenovia shouted. "Just lineup here to receive a free donburi!" Everyone started to line up. The cooking alone attracted many people and they wanted to eat it. They thought that it was going to cost them, but it turns out that the child chef was kind enough to give a nice meal free of charge.

At the end of the day, the entire town was much more alive. Back at Tazuna's house Naruto was helping with dinner. After Tsunami tasted his cooking, she couldn't deny him of cooking anymore in her house.

"Who knew that a simple home cook meal was enough to turn things around." Naruto said out loud.

"Everyone looks happier after eating your cooking." Tsunami added. "Thank you again for helping my town."

"It's no problem. It's nice to see people smile like that." Naruto said with his own smile.

"Where did you learn to cook like that?" Tsunami asked. Wanting to know how a 14 year old is capable of cooking on that level.

"Mainly trial and error. My parents died when I was seven years old." Naruto said sadly.

She frown at the news. "My condolences."

"Thanks." Naruto smiled. "It's just me and my sister and our mother's side of the family. They weren't the greatest people to be with, so me and my sister would stick together. I learn how to cook for her."

"That's a nice thing to do for your little sister." Tsunami commented to his story.

"Little sister? No she is my older sister by two or three years. Hard to tell when she stop growing and stay the same size when I was seven." Naruto laugh at. Tsunami gave a little giggle as well. She tried to imagine a silver haired 16 year old in the body of a nine year old. The idea alone was funny that Naruto has a little older sister.

Naruto and Tsunami went to the table to set up dinner where the entire family was waiting at with the two bluenette.

"Man, I hope this meal is good as the one you cook during lunch time!" Tazuna said happily. He was digging in with his workers in Naruto's donburi during lunch time. Everyone seemed to be enjoying Naruto's home cook meal, all except one. "Do you think that you guys can handle Gato and his men?" He asked. Trying to start a conversation.

"Of course. You saw Xenovia fighting off Zabuza. Zabuza is at most a A-Rank Shinobi. I fought stronger." Naruto said with a big grin under his scarf. Tsunami and Tazuna were staring at him, not for his claim, but for his plate. He already ate all of his food. They literally set up the food a few second ago and now it's empty.

Inari look down at his plate. "Why do you even try? You're just going to die." He muttered darkly.

"Inari!" Tsunami scolded her son.

Naruto took another look at the boy. "Why? Don't you believe in us and your grandfather? He's doing all he can to free you and everyone else from him." Naruto told him.

Tears started to leak out of Inari's eye. "Shut up! You don't understand what it's like to live with Gato ruling us! You're just a shinobi who live in a shinobi village where you were protected! You don't know our pain! Don't try to pretend to know my pain!" Inari cried out.

Naruto got up and went over to Inari. He place his hand over his shoulder. "I know pain." Naruto said. He then lowered his scarf to show his face. Tsunami and Tazuna didn't expect him to be hiding whiskers. Tsunami found them to be a little cute. "I know how you feel."

He then gave him a hug and got up and lean against the wall. "Did you know that I'm was born in Konoha?" Naruto asked the family. Before they could ask anything, he continued. "Konoha, the most noblest village out of the entire Elemental Nations. It was said to be a place full of kind people and strong shinobi to protect you." Naruto was making it sound like Inari was right in his accusation. "But let me tell you that, that's bullshit! Ever since I was born, I was beaten up daily, starved and forced to eat of the trashcan, I lived out on the streets since I was three years old. My parents abandoned me when I was born, so I spent my first three years in the orphanage where the caretaker would feed me scraps and encourage the other kids to beat me up. On my birthday, the entire village would get together and hunt me down. And I mean hunt like hunting down a rabid animal. Shinobi and civilian stabbed me, broke my bones, burned me, and even crucified me. I gave up hope long ago. I knew my parents willingly left me behind to suffer that fate. I never knew happiness or safety. It was on that cross is where I was saved. A man was passing by the village and saw me on that cross and cut me down. He healed all of my wounds and took me away from the godforsaken village. He adopted me. He showed me kindness, he gave me real food, he gave me a mother and a sister, and gave me a life worth living, but most importantly, he gave me hope. That man. The man that gave me hope was Kiritsugu Emiya, my father."

Naruto started to walk towards the door. "I suffered so much from Konoha for four years of my life. My parents eventually died three years later. I felt pain again. Pain of loneliness, but I have my sister. She was there for me and I was there for her. You have two people here for you. Your mother and grandfather. They're here for you. Don't lose hope. Don't give in." Naruto then covered his face again and left. Leaving the entire family speechless. Krulcifer and Xenovia were staring at the door that Naruto left. They knew that he was in pain. They wanted to help him, but he wanted to be alone.

Tsunami went over to calm down the crying Inari. 'I didn't know!' Inari mentally shouted at himself. He didn't expect someone to suffer like that.

Tsunami was the first to speak after hearing the boy's tale. "I-is i-it t-t-true? Did his p-parents really abandon him to that fate?" She was tearing up too. The story was too painful for her to handle. As a mother, she can't believe that another mother would let something so horrible happen to their own flesh and blood.

Krulcifer nod her head. "It's true. His parents did abandon him and they did it willingly. The worst part is that is the icing on the cake. There was far more that happened that he's hiding. His name is Naruto Emiya. I know that he didn't say it, but I hope that you guys can keep this a secret. Konoha would do anything to get their hands on Naruto-kun if they find out that he's still alive. His father made sure to fake his death when he was adopted." Tsunami and Tazuna agreed to keep his secret.

Xenovia then took out an old photo that Naruto made a copy for her. As the head maid of the Emiya household, she wanted to know about all the members. She place it on the table to show the family. She was hoping that the photo would help. "This is a photo of Naruto-sama's family on his first birthday party." Inari manage to calm down and went with his mother and grandfather to look at the picture. It showed a picture of a loving family in front of a fireplace. Naruto still had blond hair at the time, but had silver streaks. He was riding on Kiritsugu's shoulder, while Kiritsugu was falling down with his son. His mother Iris and sister Illya were on the sofa laughing at the son and father pair laughing and falling. "Naruto-sama told me that this was his happiest moment in life. His first time of being happy on his birthday instead of being afraid."

The family could only look at the photo of the blond/silver head having fun. They would have never expected that a child that happy to suffer so much. Inari was staring at the photo the longest. It reminded him of his father in all, but blood. "I won't give up." He muttered while wiping away his last tear with his new found resolution. 'If he can do it, then I can too.'

Outside, Naruto was leaving town. Heading into the forest. He wanted to be alone because he was crying. Remembering the past was painful for him, but it was the only thing that he could think of to save Inari. Naruto decided to sleep outside in a tree tonight. He jump up to a branch and started to write runes. His runes reinforce the branch and sealed away his chakra network, so he can't be detected.

In the morning there was a girl out gathering herbs. Naruto saw her and knew who she was right away from her chakra signature. If he didn't, he couldn't be considered a sensor ninja. "You need any help down there!" Naruto shouted to the girl from the branch with a cigarette in his mouth.

She jump up from the small fright Naruto gave her. 'I didn't sense him.' She then took another look at Naruto. 'He's with the group protecting our target.' Naruto then came down. "What are you doing here..."

"Emiya or if you want to call me, Magus Killer."

"Emiya-san. What are you doing here?" The girl asked. The name didn't ring a bell, but the term, Magus Killer, sounded familiar.

"I was sleeping in that tree." Naruto pointed to. "What are you doing miss..."

"Haku. My name is Haku." She told him.

"What are you doing here Haku?"

"I'm out gathering herbs. My friend is sick and needs medicine, but we don't have enough money for money." Haku half-lied.

"Oh, I can help. I know a lot of herbs." Naruto started to play along and gather herbs for Haku.

"Thank you very much Emiya-san." She said happily. A few minutes of gathering plants, she went to get information. "Are you a shinobi?"

"What makes you think so?"

"It's just that you said that you slept in a tree and you know about medical herbs."

"Well I guess that I'm that awesome." Naruto laugh. "And no, I'm not a shinobi. I'm just a freelancer. People hire me to do whatever they're paying me for."

"Why be a freelancer, Emiya-san?" Haku asked.

"Well being a freelancer mean that I don't have to report to anyone."

"Then you are a shinobi?"

"More like an assassin. I don't really have proper shinobi training, but I'm good at killing." Naruto then put all the herbs in her basket. "This should be enough to create some painkillers and accelerate the body's natural healing rate." He said with a big grin under his mask scarf. To her surprise.

"I didn't know that herbs can accelerate a body's healing rate." Haku asked, genuinely surprised.

"Most healers on practice in healing ninjutsu. They ignore many of plants that our planet gives us. There is so many different plants I use and found and apparently there is more undiscovered." Surprising Haku even more. She even took note to that. It would help if she gathered more herbs of different kind to try to create better healing medicine.

"You should be getting to your friend ma'am." Naruto got up.

Haku was still on her knees looking at the herbs and saw instruction to create the medicine that he was talking about. "Before you go, you should now, I'm a boy." she tried to pass off.

Naruto took another look at her and tilt his head. "Are you sure. You're not a trap?" Naruto asked innocently, but was laughing inside his head with Kurama giving a small chuckle as well. The fox was well aware of Naruto's encounter with 'Traps.' Haku tense up at the question. She was about to say something, but Naruto beat her to it. "You know a trap. As in a boy looking like a girl or vise-versa. I have a friend that is a trap or claims to be one. I still can't tell because he or she won't say anything." Naruto said as he touch his storage ring. Haku could have swore that the sapphire gave out a ray of light for a second. "You're on the right path Haku. Protecting someone precious to you will give you the strength you need." He took the words right out of her mouth. Naruto then started to walk away before she can say anything. "Oh before I forget." He then threw something at Haku who caught it due to her reflex acting up. She immediately drew senbons, ready for a fight. She then took a look at the object she caught to see it was a letter. "Give that to Zabuza. It's my mission to deliver that to him. Tell him to give me his answer on the bridge in three days. Later Kunoichi-chan!" Naruto then turn to ice. Surprising her greatly.

'Is he from the Yuki clan like me?' She thought that Naruto was using Hyoton. Before she can ask him, the ice crack and exploded into snowflakes. 'I have to tell Zabuza-sama about him. She then look at the letter and saw an official seal, but didn't recognize it due to her not knowing much about important people seals.

* * *

 **{Zabuza's Hideout}**

Haku quickly return to the hideout and told Zabuza everything.

"THE MAGUS KILLER! THE YOUNGEST S-RANK SHINOBI!" Zabuza shouted in pure shock. He never expected his opponent to be him.

"Zabuza-sama, you know this person?" She asked, curious about him.

"Ya. He's a kid that came from nowhere. At the age of 12, he became a S-Rank Shinobi, he is considered the fastest person alive when he fought against the Raikage and won. He goes all around the world and help out. He also has mokuton and hyoton." Zabuza gave a brief introduction of Naruto. Naruto is a popular guy and almost everyone knows about him. Mainly for his ability or his good nature.

"Hyoton?" Haku asked. Wondering if he was a relative of hers.

"Ya, hyoton like you. I don't know if you two are related though. I know that it was confirm that he used A and S rank hyoton jutsu. Dammit, why is that guy not helping us with the Bloodline Purge!?" Zabuza shouted in frustration. He is working for Gato to fund the rebels, while this guy is here.

"Zabuza, there is also this letter that he gave me to give to you and told me to tell you that you should give your answer tomorrow." She handed him. Zabuza was surprise to see the Mizukage's seal on the letter. He then started to read it.

 _Zabuza_

 _Where are you? The civil war ended a few month ago. Ever since the Magus Killer and his friends join us last year, we finally turn the tides. Yagura is dead and I became the new Mizukage. I was tired of waiting for you and Haku-chan, so I sent the Magus Killer to find you._

 _The Fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumi_

 _Get back here or I'll kill you_

Zabuza was speechless. The war was over for months and he didn't know. He was working for scum like Gato this entire time for no reason. "GODDAMNIT!" He screamed.

* * *

 **{One Day Later on the Almost Finish Bridge}**

Naruto, Krulcifer, Xenovia, and Tazuna were at the bridge early in the morning to hear Zabuza's answer. Zabuza and Haku finally showed up.

"So you use my recipe." Naruto asked Haku. She only nodded. Naruto's recipe for accelerating healing factor really worked. At first she was skeptical about the recipe Naruto left in her basket, but seeing as Zabuza trust him due to the letter, she followed the instruction and made it. To her surprise, it work very well. It would have took a few more days to heal Zabuza, but Naruto's medicine work in one day. She kept the recipe to use in the future. "It's nice to see you up and about Zabuza. Sorry about last time" Naruto said as he gave a chuckle. He then turn to Xenovia who was looking embarrassed. "Someone got excited in fighting a swordsman."

"Brat, is it true that the war is over?" Zabuza asked him directly even though the letter was enough evidence for him. The handwriting of the letter and the last message matches Mei.

"Ya. I fought and killed Yagura myself." Naruto bragged about it as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Goddamnit! All this time I was away from my home and the war was over!" Zabuza shouted.

"You're just stupid." Naruto said. "So, what's your answer. Become a rogue ninja where I have to beat you up and drag you to Kiri, so Mei can straighten you out or will you come quietly?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, just take me home brat." Zabuza said tiredly. He really didn't like the news because it cost him time. "But first~" He drew the Executioner Blade with a bloodthirsty grin. "I want to see if you really are powerful."

"If you want to fight Emiya-sama, then you'll have to-" Xenovia declared before Naruto walk forward.

"No problem, but let's keep this a match between swordsman." He then reach for his ring to pull out his sword. Out came a black katana with a green edge inside a black sheath( **1** ). He then set it on his left side of his hip and drew his katana. "Ready Asuramaru?" He asked the blade. Confusing those that didn't understand.

" **Oh, you're bringing me out. It's been a long time Naru~** " Asuramaru spoke.

"What the fuck?" Was the response from Zabuza, Haku, and Tazuna.

"Hey kunoichi-chan! You better go stand by my friends. This is about to get intense." Naruto said with his own bloodthirsty grin. She look towards Zabuza for orders and he nodded his head to tell her to go be with them. "I may not be a great swordsman, but I can overwhelm you, Zabuza." He then cut his hand and allow blood to flow down the blade. "Suck my blood, Asuramaru." Zabuza had a bad feeling about this fight and that blade. It was then a pure evil aura erupted around Naruto. Black miasma erupted around Naruto. It could only be describe in one word, demonic. " **Asura-Kannon**!" Many blades form in the shape of a fan behind Naruto and he then charge at Zabuza. He finally got over the shock and use the size of his blade to block the incoming attacks.

"What the hell?!" Tazuna shouted in fear of the presence. Haku was shivering in fear as well. It was then that Krulcifer activated a ward to protect them from Asuramaru's aura. Tazuna finally calm down. "What the hell is that!?" He frantically point to Naruto.

"That's a demon, Tazuna-san." Krulcifer answered.

"D-Demon?" Haku and Tazuna asked in fear.

"Yes a demon. Before you judge, listen to Xenovia first." Krulcifer told them.

Xenovia then went to tell the story, but leave out some key details about the world.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _{_ _ **Germany**_ _}_

 _By this time, Naruto was well known to the Twilight World and Elemental Nation. He made many enemies because of his father, but also made many friends._

 _"Asuramaru!" Naruto screamed out. He was in panic for his friend._

 _Asuramaru is one of the Dead Apostle Ancestor that only feed on humanity for blood. Besides that, he... she... it... won't do much against humanity. He...she..., you know what, I'm going to call Asuramaru she because of her appearance. She heard news of Naruto and decided to pay a little visit a while back. At first, it was just a vampire bothering Naruto, but Asuramaru eventually got to him and they became friends. She decided to have a secret house in Germany to hang out with Naruto. In her opinion, Naruto was fun to be with and is very interesting. Plus his blood was divine. I mean literally, he is a demigod. She enjoyed all the blood pack that Naruto offers her. Naruto even took it to another level by using his blood in cooking for Asuramaru only, which she enjoyed. They often banter about Asuramaru's gender, but she will always act like a girl one day with her appearance, then boy next day with her voice and change of personality. It was confusing because her body suggest female, but at the same time doesn't. Her personality is the same, so Naruto made it his mission to discover the truth without flipping her skirt._

 _Currently, Asuramaru was being possessed by a demon. This never happened before. A demon possessing a ancestor and not a human. Naruto held her in his hands while she fought against the demon trying to take over her body._

 _"Kurama! Can you help her!?" Naruto asked his fox god._

 _[_ _ **I can't do anything. If I try, I can kill her. Her body is transforming into a demon right now. If I use my power, then she will be destroyed.**_ _] Kurama told Naruto. Much to his frustration._

 _"N-N-Naru." She whispered, while fighting the demon. "There is one way to save me. Imprison me into something that Kurama purify."_

 _"But that will kill you!"_

 _"It's the only chance we have."_

 _Naruto look at her, seeing her in pain. He then ran out to grab the Kusanagi that he claim from Orochimaru. He and Asuramaru were modifying it to meet Naruto's standard. With Asuramaru's help, they broke the unbreakable blade and redesign it to a black katana with green edge. Naruto wanted blue, but Asuramaru wanted green and Naruto lost the armwrestling match. Naruto came back, while applying some special runes on the katana. It was then that Asuramaru entered the blade to save herself._

 _Entering the blade sort of work. The possession work, but didn't at the same time. Asuramaru turn into a demon, but she was still in control of her body. Since then, she wanted to stay with Naruto. Being in the front seat to everything and get to drink his blood anytime she wants was too good to leave. There was also the fact that she was a demon and the demon that tried to possess her is dormant inside her. The katana was keeping the demon at bay, so she had to deal with living inside of the sword. It wasn't all bad, she had a straight connection to Kurama and had Naruto at all times. Overall, it was enjoyable. Good food and good entertainment. Nothing really change for her._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"Wow. So it was Naruto's friend that was possessed by a demon, so to save her, he put her in that blade." Tazuna asked.

"Ya. She doesn't mind much. She is still the same Asuramaru, but with demonic powers. Demons are evil, that's fact, but this is a special case." Xenovia said with her own experience from being a former Executioner. "It's the reason why there is such an evil presence now, but the person in charge of that power isn't evil." She couldn't say good either because she is a dead apostate ancestor.

During the tale, Naruto and Zabuza fought. Solely using kenjutsu. Naruto overwhelm Zabuza with the many blades, but eventually got the better of him. It ended with Zabuza as the winner.

"I'll give it to you. You got power, brat." Zabuza said with a big smirk. Fighting off so many swords was difficult, but Naruto had no technique in it.

"Ya. I need to work on my swordsmanship." Naruto sheath Asuramaru.

" **Wait. Let me stay outside from now on Naru.** " Asuramaru requested. He usually keep her in his storage ring, but she seems to want to be out now.

"Sure. No problem." Naruto left her in his left hip.

"Zabuza! You traitor!" A short man shouted from the other side of the bridge with an army of bandits.

"Gato!" Tazuna and Zabuza said in unison with great disdain for the short man.

"He's Gato?!" Naruto began to laugh. "You were terrorized by a midget! Hahhahahaha!"

Gato gritted his teeth. "You damn brat! Just hand over the bridge builder or I will send my army to kill everyone in town!"

"Sorry that isn't going to happen." Naruto stood up strong with Xenovia and Krulcifer with him. Naruto then stroke Asuramaru. Sending out a small taste of her power. Frightening Gato and his men.

"G-give up the builder or his daughter pays." Gato threaten, while trembling from the power.

"Gato you bastard!" Tazuna started to walk up to surrender himself to save his daughter. It was then Naruto stops him.

"Tazuna don't worry."

"But he has Tsunami!"

"Well-

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Before they left to the bridge, Naruto went out of the house first. He went through a series of hand seals._

 _"_ _ **Summoning Jutsu-Kitsune**_ _!" Naruto slam his hand into the ground. A puff of smoke came out of his hand, along with a dog-size white kitsune with two tails._

 _"Naruto-sama! How can I help you?" She asked happily._

 _"Yuki, I need you to watch over the woman and boy inside this house. Protect them."_

 _"Hai Naruto-sama!" She then went to look for a good hiding place._

 _Yuki is Naruto personal fox summon. She is a snow white fox and daughter of the boss kitsune. When Naruto summon her for the first time she was excited. She enjoyed her time serving Naruto as a fighter and friend. She was the one that befriended Illya because she was the one to deliver letters to each other. Most of the time, she would spend time with Illya and the world outside the Veil. She was one of the very few to see the rest of the world._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"R-really." Tazuna asked desperately.

"Trust Yuki. She can fight Chunin level shinobi. A couple of bandits are nothing to a shinobi." Naruto replied. Relieving the old man. He then turn to Gato and his army. "Now let's deal with you."

"What are you going to do brat! You can't-"

 _ **BANG**_

Naruto fired his Thompson Contender at Gato and killed him. The sound surprised everyone, but the girls. Tazuna was still new to guns and the others were wondering about that weapon.

"What the?

"What the hell was that?"

"Hey guys! Gato is dead!"

"What!?"

The thugs began to shout about Gato's death.

"You bastard! If you took away our meal ticket, we're going to take everything away from you. Starting with those two girls!" The newly elected leader declared. He and the rest started to charge.

"Like hell you are." Naruto muttered darkly. He then drew his two FN Five-Seven and began to fire at the crowd.

"Damnit. **Trace on** " Naruto said. He ran through both clips and use Tracing to reload his guns. He continued to fire as his friends and allies watch in amazement. They were mainly curious about his weapons.

"Enough!" Xenovia shouted. She reach into the hair with the hand that had her storage ring and chanted in English. No one, but Naruto and Krulcifer understood her " **Petra, Basilius, Dionysus, and Mary, the Holy Mother. Hear my voice.** " It was then a golden circle appear at her fingertips and a large blue sword came out wrap in chains. She reach for it and pulled it out. "The Holy Sword, **Ex-Durandal**!" She showed her sword in all it's glory.

"What is that?" Zabuza asked as he whistle at the impressive sword.

"It's Ex-Durandal. A special sword that Naruto-kun help make." Krulcifer answered. Haku took notice to the name and figured it to be the true name of the Magus Killer. "After with heavy modification, it's able to split anything in the world and we traveled a lot. So far, the names as the Peerless Sword stays true to its' reputation." That surprised Zabuza. To hear that such a powerful sword exist.

Xenovia then swung the sword and killed the rest of the bandits, but also destroyed part of the bridge.

"MY BRIDGE!"

"That was a little overkill Xenovia." Naruto said as he went over to give her a kiss. "But thanks."

"Ah man!" A little kid whine. Everyone turn around to see Inari with the rest of the town armed.

"You're late, but we killed Gato!" Naruto shouted to them. Everyone cheered. Their nightmare is finally over. Inari was crying tears of joy as he ran up to Naruto to give him a hug.

A few days later.

Naruto told Zabuza that they would go back to Kiri after finishing the bridge. Naruto and Xenovia worked hard on rebuilding the part that she broke and the rest of the bridge. Naruto had gain enough experience where he would start using **Time Alter** to speed up the process. They finish the bridge in five days with Naruto's help. At the finish bridge, Naruto, Xenovia, and Krulcifer were saying goodbye to the people of Waves.

"Will we see you again Naruto-nii?" Inari asked tearfully. He grew close to Naruto during the three days. He work along with Naruto and spent time with him.

Naruto messed up Inari's hair as he rubbed it. "Of course squirt. If you want to find me, just send a letter to the Land of Spring. See ya everyone!" Naruto waved goodbye.

"It was nice spending time with you Tsunami-san" Krulcifer said her goodbye. Then the group of went down to the ship waiting to take them back to Kiri.

"What should we call the bridge?" Tsunami asked her father.

"How about the Super Sexy Tazuna Bridge?" He joked. Only to get a boo from the crowd. "Che, Tough crowd."

"How about the Great Naruto Bridge?" Inari recommended. Many people like the name considering it was the name of their hero. Apparently his name in Waves became the worst kept secret, but it didn't matter much at this point.

"Haha. That's a great name!" Tazuna then walked up to the front of the bridge. "The Great Naruto Bridge!" Then everyone cheered.

* * *

 _ **{One week Later}**_

We find a group of shinobi walking to the coast in the Land of Fire. The group consist of a black haired boy, pink haired girl, a red haired girl and a silver haired man. These three people had the Konoha headband on them. The black haired boy is Sasuke Uchiha, son of Fugaku Uchiha of the famous Uchiha clan. Next was Sakura Haruno, a civilian girl being a shinobi. The last child is Mito Namikaze and she is the daughter of the Fourth Hokage and she looks like her mother. Their sensei, Kakashi Hatake and teacher of Team 7.

Team 7 was sent to the Land of Waves after abandoning the mission in the first place.

" _Sigh_ Sensei." Kakashi said quietly as he remembered what happen.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Konoha, one of the great shinobi village. Home to many of powerful shinobi. The village was doing fine from the outside, but in the inside is another story._

 _Ever since the death of their jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki, the village went down a darker path. Danzo Shimura, one of the elders of Konoha, began to take drastic measures. Danzo wouldn't allow Konoha be weak, so he slowly began to kidnap children from family, orphanage, even clans. He manage to get away with it due to the Third Hokage having no proof. Danzo indoctrinate these kids into his ROOT program. The only one trying to solve the mysterious disappearance were the Uchiha Police Force. Considering that the Hokage isn't helping the children, Fugaku, captain of the police force gain a lot of influence, much to Danzo's anger._

 _One month after the death of Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze showed up to Konoha with their daughter. There were mixed emotions about their arrival. Some say that the demon brat's death resurrect them. That was how they learn about Naruto Uzumaki's fate. Much to their anger._

 _The civilian welcome them back, but most shinobi clan heads and shinobis were angry with him. He abandon not only his son, but Konoha as well. It showed that Minato couldn't be trusted when it came to Konoha, so the results were Minato became a figurehead. The civilians wanted Minato back and the village needed a strong presence to ward off war, so he was left as the Fourth Hokage, but had very little power. Fugaku mainly lead the shinobi force and many clan heads and other shinobis wouldn't listen to Minato anymore and only listen to Fugaku._

 _Fugaku new found reputation and influence made the Uchiha more respected. The Uchiha clan became the symbol of Konoha, but there was one that disapprove. Danzo didn't like it because he didn't trust the Uchiha clan at all. He then launch a coup d'etat to take control of Konoha and massacre the Uchiha clan. Of course, the coup d'etat fail, but it manage to kill half of the Uchiha clan. Danzo ran away after the failed coup and Fugaku became a hero for stopping the civil war that Danzo almost caused. Danzo was mark as a S-Rank shinobi with a kill on sight. He had too much information and had no problem kidnapping children anywhere. Many countries watch their border to Konoha because Danzo station his new ROOT base in the Land of Fire._

 _Kushina wasn't doing well. After hearing that her home killed her son hit her hard. To hear that it was her fault that Naruto was beaten, abused, slept on the streets, and much more sent her into a depression. She would have stayed like that if she wasn't pregnant at the time with another daughter. She vow to protect this child when she failed Naruto. The Namikaze new daughter is Natsumi Namikaze._

 _Mito was devastated to hear that her twin was killed. She train to get stronger, so she can fight for him and her. She still believe that Naruto wanted to protect Konoha. Even though, she would never be powerful like a kage, she would keep on training._

 _The village really didn't care about Naruto being the son of their hero. They would bad mouth him at any chance they got and ended up getting sent to the hospital by Kushina. Mito and Minato had too much love for Konoha to hurt the civilians._

 _After Team 7 return with Mito poison by the Demon Brothers. Minato may have been a figurehead, but he had some power. He rejected Tazuna proposal for high rank mission. He was aiming for a trading contract that Konoha get exclusive access. However, Tazuna left, so they waited for him to come back._

 _"Sensei, why are is my team going to the Land of Waves? I thought you rejected Tazuna." Kakashi asked._

 _"I was hoping that Tazuna would come back to get our help. It seems like I was wrong. You're mission is to go to Waves and to protect him, while he builds the bridge. Then you will get him to sign a contracting giving us 50% off on products and an exclusive trading contract with only Konoha." Minato told Kakashi._

 _"So we're replacing one tyrant with another one?" Kakashi asked. Not believing that his sensei has fallen this low._

 _"You will do what your Hokage commands of you." Minato said with authority._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"Things have changed." Kakashi said as he remembers about the time before Kyuubi's attack. He was one of the people that have their opinion of Minato going down. He is still holding onto the good man he once was, but it's sinking. The duty of Hokage and his love for Konoha is destroying the man. He understood that Konoha will need all the power they can get due to the lost of their jinchuuriki. Minato made up a lie saying that Naruto wasn't the true jinchuuriki and Mito was the real one. People love Mito, but still hated Naruto. It was easier for them that way. He then walk up to the ferry driver while the kids stayed behind. "Sir, can you take us to the Land of Waves."

The man gave him a 'are you stupid' look. "I can, but why?"

"We need a way to get to the island." Kakashi answered him as if that was a stupid question.

"Why don't you take the bridge." He pointed the bridge.

Kakashi was greatly surprise. "There goes the mission, but I still have to ask about the deal." He then went back to his team and lead them to the bridge. Kakashi was against the plan to use the Land of Waves. His moral didn't change much after Minato's return, but he still followed orders.

"The Great Naruto Bridge?" Kakashi read sadly. He missed Naruto greatly. He was one of the few to care for him, but was never able to get a smile from him. Mito look sad as well.

"Nii-san." She muttered out. "I guess people like the name, Naruto." It was still believe that Naruto died considering that they have a body at his grave. Well the body was more of a mess up body that Kiritsugu got from a nearby Konoha civilian boy that was dared to see the demon boy's body. Kiritsugu had no problem harming innocent children considering that Konoha has killed a child, so why not have a child die that day. A story was told that the boy that went out was drag to hell by the demon brat's spirit.

They then went out to look for Tazuna. Only to find the entire town still celebrating. They finally found Tazuna.

"Tazuna-san!" Kakashi said to get his attention.

"You!" Tazuna said darkly. He hated Konoha for abandoning him, trying to rip him off, and for what they did to Naruto. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to protect you, while you build the bridge." Kakashi said while trying to see if he can get this done for Konoha.

"Ha! It's already done!" He then started to walk away.

"Wait. Can we work out a trading contract?"

"Like hell we can. We finally got rid of the tyrant, Gato. I don't plan on having another. We gave in once and paid the price. We won't bow again!"

"Wait! Can you at least tell us why you name the bridge Naruto?!" Mito asked. She wanted to know. Seeing as this is the only way to get close to her dead brother.

"It's one of the name of the man that save our country." Trying to hide Naruto name. By saying this, it suggested that this man has many names to go by.

"Who?" Kakashi asked.

"The Magus Killer. Now leave our country." He then left.

"The Magus Killer!?" All of Team 7 shouted.

 _ **Jā ne**_

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **1: It's Asuramaru from Owari no Seraph.**

 **At this point, Naruto is pretty much an original character. He doesn't have any quality from canon. If you don't like it, then deal with it. All the things from outside that doesn't seem like it fit with Naruto, you can guess that it my own quality that I'm portraying onto him.**

 **You will see me use Japanese words than english words from time to time. That problem will be a constant with me.**

 **Chapter 2,3,4 were originally one chapter, but I split it up. I was planning to make it all chapter two, but change my mind and divided it into three chapters. If you complain that any of these three chapters are too short, keep in mind that they were originally one chapter. This is the longest I ever wrote :).**

 **For everyone, look at my Bio! I mean it! I will start posting up there about the status of my current story and the next one. If you ask when I'm posting or working on it, I won't answer it anymore. Just look at it. I will include the story status and include the date of updating the status. I will post up there as what story I will work on, so if you're impatient, read it to find out about my progress. I'll try to keep you updated, but I have a life of my own, so I won't have time to do it all the time.**


	5. Chapter 5 - SAO Ordinal Scale Special

**WARNING: I suck as a writer, so if you hate reading with a lot of mistakes, don't read. If you don't like it, don't read it. Just leave. If you do read it and hate it, I will consider it a win for making you spend your time on an amateur's story. This story is inspired by** _ **Goal of a Broken Child**_ **by AzureCrest.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fate Stay Night. I also don't own the characters or elements that I will include from other anime.**

* * *

 **Review**

 **Bonestar -** I'm using Type-Moon wiki when I can, but I get lazy and don't check everything. I'll look more into more magecraft and other Noble Phantasms when the time comes.

 **DragonPony022 -** I won't say that Naruto would be piss. I pretty much covered Naruto's death for Konoha with a kid that Kiritsugu killed to make it look like Naruto. I know that Naruto isn't a common name, but it isn't impossible for two people to have the same name. From my viewpoint, I won't say that it was suddenly that Kushina feels guilty. At first, she was more concern for Mito until Minato mention Naruto. Due to Kurama disappearing from Mito, she assume that something happen to Naruto, but was still concern with her favorite child. It was until she learn all about the horrible deeds done against Naruto is where she felt more guilt. She been seen as an outcast, so she knows the pain about being alone, so it hurt her that Naruto went through that, but to also hear so much abuse that led to death broke her.

 **InfiniteZero9 -** I never done a lemon before, but the thought has come up. I will do a lemon, but not now. I might be bad because it will be my first.

 **Jkc86 -** That's a large servant harem list, but I already have my plan for a harem already. Won't say anything.

 **Guest -** I agree with you about Naruto not forgiving his family. Naruto will live by a certain code like, 'I don't forgive and I don't forget'. Yes that quote is from World Break Aria of a Curse Holy Swordsman. Love that anime.

 **UnsanMusho -** Good idea. I will dedicate one chapter about the Namikaze life in Konoha in the next one... Maybe... This chapter is for the movie SAO I just saw. Fuck that, I'm combining them into this one.

 **PocketDuelMonsters -** No, there won't be a crossover to Kalied Ilya because I never saw it or never found it interesting.

 **Thanks for the support, everyone! I like to give special thanks to UnsanMusho for giving me an idea for this chapter.**

 ***WARNING SPOILERS FOR SWORD ART ONLINE ORDINAL SCALE***

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - SAO Ordinal Scale Special**

* * *

 **{Haru no Kuni}**

" _sniff_ _sniff_ That was beautiful." Naruto cried after watching the new movie, Sword Art Online Ordinal Scale. Naruto made lots of friend back outside of the Veil. He manage to get one of his friends to stream the movie to his own personal theater in the his home in Haru no Kuni. Naruto after all was an anime lover. He could never get enough of it. At first, Zelretch introduce it to him because animes were the source of information for him to go on his trips. Considering that the amount of parallels world out there are unlimited, an anime would be considered reality in at least one of them. At first, Naruto found it as a good source to get his head out of the killing business, but soon enough, Zelretch converted him the way of the anime.

At Haru no Kuni, Naruto built his home. It was a secluded land where it was still far away from the heat generator, so the snow was still present around his house. Naruto applied a very powerful bounded field around the entire properly, so a blizzard will cover it. Not allowing anyone to find it. If someone manage to get pass the blizzard, then they would have to go through many traps set up. The only way to enter if the person have a personally made ward by Naruto. So far, Naruto only made wards for Koyuki because she loves visiting him and his house because of the many advance technology and clothing she never saw that were in Xenovia and Krulcifer's closet. Also the internet to shop for things. Naruto or Xenovia would go out and pick them up for her. There was also Sandayu because he would be the one to send mission request for Naruto or deliver messages from outsiders.

Naruto manage to rebuild a replica of the Einzbern castle that he lives in back in Germany with Illya. The only difference is that the castle is fully equip with many of the high-tech stuff that Naruto loves. He would have Illya living here with him, but Jubstacheit refused to let her leave Germany. If Illya won't become the next lesser grail, then she would become the guardian. Even though that Naruto assured that him that he will do that, but he expected him to go out and slay all the other master, so he needs Illya to be strong enough to protect it. During the Third Holy Grail War, many went for the lesser grail and lost it, so Illya would need to be ready for combat against those that wants it.

"Kirito finally build up the courage to give Asuna the ring and go meet her mother." Krulcifer added. She loves the romantic scene between Kirito and Asuna. It was heartbreaking that Asuna lost their precious memory. She would imagine herself with Naruto having similar romantic life.

"I love the part where everyone from ALO (ALfheim Online) came in at the last moment to help Kirito and the others kill the floor 100 boss of Aincrad." Xenovia said. Liking the action scene more. "There also the part where Kirito actually manage to fight Eiji as if he was in virtual reality. To move like that IRL (in real life) surprised me. Especially considering that he is normal."

"It was quite funny that people from GGO (Gun Gale Online) would come with the people of ALO and fight alongside with Sinon." Krulcifer told her fellow bluenette.

"Yuna!" Naruto cried out with tears in his eyes. "May you rest in peace you damn ghost!"

"I'm excited for season three. Here comes Rath!" Xenovia said as the two girls ignore Naruto cries for the little girl finally moving on.. sort of. At the end of the movie, it teased for more SAO with the beginning of the project, Rath.

 _ **DING DONG**_

"I'll get it." Xenovia said as she got off and went to check on whose ringing the doorbell. The only one it could be Koyuki or Sandayu.

"Sandayu. What can I do for you tonight?" She asked the old man. After the battle between of himself and his allies against the snow ninjas, he decided to take the position as the personal assistant of the Daimyo due to his injuries preventing him to perform any more stressful activity.

"Hello Xenovia-san. I'm just here to ask Naruto for a mission that Lady Daimyo requested for him."

"Come in." She then lead to him to the theater where Krulcifer and Naruto were still talking about the movie.

"I'm telling you, virtual reality would be better than augmented reality. It took VR to save everyone. People of ALO killed the final boss, VR Kirito killed all those boss in the stadium, and VR Kirito saved everyone with Augma from suffering irreversible brain damage!" Naruto started to list things that happen in the movie.

"I agree! VR is better than AR. Hell, I'm living it." Asuramaru said as she floated above the two. She was currently in her normal body as an adolescent female with long dark purple hair that goes beyond his feet while his bangs covering his left eye with red eyes, fangs, and pointed ears. Around the castle are special runes mix with fuinjutsu that allow Asuramaru to roam around outside of her sword, but as a ghost. The same thing applies to Kurama, but he just sleeps around. He's nothing, but a lazy kitsune.

"But it will still make you lazy. Going into virtual reality will weaken all of your five sense. Augma would keep you active and in fit condition. Plus you can play games at any moment to win free food." Krulcifer countered. The two were arguing about which is better, virtual reality or augmented reality. Both had their pros and cons. "There is also the fact that your mind could be lost or even lose your life."

"Hey, same thing could happen with AR. That bastard set up Augma to cause irreversible brain damage to the SAO survivors and possible kill them. Both VR and AR can kill, but VR built the AmuSphere and-"

"Ahem!" Sandayu said to get their attention. Naruto and Krulcifer look at him then went back to looking at each other.

"And VR is better. End of story." Naruto quickly ended and walk away to speak to Sandayu. Krulcifer had the look saying 'this isn't over.' The girls along with Naruto develop a love for Japanese entertainment due to their own life being hard on them. It was nice to be normal once in awhile. "Sandayu! What can I do for you, old man?"

"I'm not that old." He muttered. He didn't like how Naruto was disrespectful towards everyone, but accepted because he saved so many people, including himself, friends, and the princess of Yuki. "Anyway, I'm here as representative of Lady Koyuki." That got his attention. She was her friend, maybe more, and he would always listen to her. "She request that you and your friends be her bodyguard as she attends the Chunin Exams in Konoha in a month."

Naruto started to touch his hair. He always touch his hair whenever he's nervous. He wanted to help Koyuki, but it was too close to Konoha. "W-well. I'm not sure if I can accept that job. It's a little close to home." He wasn't talking about his home, but his feelings.

"I know that you have problems against Konoha, but please accept this request. Lady Koyuki would always turn to you for any help or for important mission, but there are times that you leave the Veil where we would have to depend on our. She needs to attend the exams for her standing amongst the other Daimyo and to seek out potential village that will be able to handle our missions."

He then look at his girls.

"We're with you." Krulcifer said with a reassuring smile.

Xenovia just went up and gave him a passionate kiss before Krulcifer did. "I'll always protect you like how you would protect me or her." She then turn toward Krulcifer and gave her a victory grin along with mouthing some words, saying, 'I win this round.' Krulcifer mouth back, 'I'll let you have this one.'

"Ahem!" Sandayu tried to move on with the request. He felt very awkward with Naruto having an intimate moment.

"Alright! We're in!" Naruto told him. Sandayu was very happy to hear that he accepted. Like Koyuki, he knew about his past and how much pain that Konoha cause for him.

* * *

{ **Konoha** }

"Congratulation everyone for passing the preliminary round!" Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage congratulated genins of his own village, Kiri, Iwa, Suna, and Kumo. This year, all of the major village would be participating in the Chunin Exam. This hasn't happened since the formation of the village system, so all the daimyo would be coming to watch it. Considering that Konoha would be hosting the exam this year, they had to show them that they were the best. So far, it wasn't looking good. Only four genins from Konoha made it to the finals. The rest comprised of the other major villages. Konoha had the majority genins in the finals, but that is only due to Suna sending in one team, which all members made it. Only Mito Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame made it and not even a full team made it to the finals. By looking solely on the teams, Suna is showing to be the most promising. "You should be proud for making it this far. Everyone would be given a month to train, so everyone can arrive to watch the exams, so be wise with your time. "

The genins began to leave the room. "Mito can you stay behind."

"Hai tou-chan!" Mito said happily as she went over to her father. Along with her father, stood her mother holding her little sister and godparents. Her godparents had backpacks. "Ero-sennin! Kaa-chan! Baa-chan! Natsumi-chan!" She was happy to see that her family arrive to see her.

After the failed mission to Waves, Minato position as Hokage was brought up often. There are rumors of the Fire Daimyo retiring Minato as the Fourth. Many were expecting that Fugaku would become the fifth and at this rate, he would. He would say that he would improve the village, but Fugaku was the one to actually improve it. Fugaku Uchiha was the one to stop Danzo coup d'etat and he did rescue all the kidnapped children that both Hiruzen and Minato failed. It suggested that the Shodaime way is failing the village and needs a new leader. Someone of the bloodline of the second candidate for being the Shodaime, Madara Uchiha. He may have become the biggest traitor to Konoha, but he is considered as one of the founder besides the Senju brothers, so if the Senju are failing, why not try for the Uchiha way.

"Mito-chan, you'll be having intense training for the entire month from Jiraiya and Tsunade." Minato told her. She was expecting for her parents to train her. "You three would be leaving the village to train outside. It's your goal to increase your chakra reserve and summon Gamabunta. Summoning him in the finals would show that Konoha's genin are very powerful."

Tsunade's job was to find a way to build up her already damage chakra reserve and improve her chakra control. She may have little chakra reserve compared to her family, but she had great control, but is due to the little chakra reserve. Jiraiya would help with her summoning Gamabunta and with the rasengan. So far, Mito is unable to pass stage 2 where it requires a lot of power. She and Jiraiya would need to build up power or start from scratch on the rasengan and find another way for her to create it.

"Hai tou-chan! Goodbye kaa-chan! Bye Natsumi-chan!" She gave each a hug.

"Come home safe sweetie." Kushina told her with a hint of desperation. The scars left on her from learning of Naruto's fate was deep in here. Kushina has changed greatly. Ever since she learned about Naruto constant abuse and life on the streets, she broke. Just broke. She was no longer the happy woman with a short temper. She was very passive and soon gave up the shinobi art completely. She couldn't bring herself to wield a kunai without seeing a baby Naruto dead at the floor and his blood on her kunai. Learning that both shinobi and civilian killed Naruto was too much for her, especially shinobi which is why she quit being a kunoichi. She may have not been there for Naruto, but she could imagine it. Kushina would only be happy when Natsumi was around. Before, she barely said anything to Minato, Mito, and Tsunade, who she saw as a mother. It was until Natsumi was born that she manage to come back to reality, if only a little. The three year old girl is her life line to reality.

"Bye bye Mi-chan!" Natsumi said happily to her older sister as she gave her a sloppy kiss.

Then the three left. They needed to start as soon as possible if they wanted Mito to be strong against Neji Hyuuga. There was the fact that Minato position as Hokage is on the line. He still believe that he would help Konoha better as the Hokage, even if he is only a figurehead. He has faith in the shinobi of Konoha would follow him again to lead Konoha. His blind love for his home couldn't get past how petty Konoha truly is. Kushina has long seen the ugliness of her home and no longer cared for it. She only cared for Natsumi and a little bit of Mito. It was just a sad sight to see Kushina for everyone.

Minato was betting on Mito to win the entire Chunin Exam. If she wins, that would show that Minato is still producing powerful shinobi and will help their village and country.

"Is it okay for our jinchuuriki to leave the village?" Hayate Gekko asked Minato. He was the referee of the preliminary and stayed behind. "Konoha will need all the power for this month. This event will be in the history book, so anything can happen." So far, the news of Mito being the hero of keeping the Kyuubi at bay is working. Minato needed the world to believe that the Kyuubi is in Konoha's possession, but the Mizukage and Raikage knows the truth. The Tsuchikage only has theories about that subject. Hayate, like many people of Konoha, believes that Mito is the true jinchuuriki. Only Fugaku, Tsunade, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and the ANBU commander knows that Konoha lost their jinchuuriki. The rest of the clan heads couldn't be trusted by Minato because of their own distrust against him. Fugaku was well acquainted with Naruto and personally look at the seal to see if Naruto was a jinchuuriki. He knew that Naruto suffered greatly, so he would have his police arrested those that attack Naruto when he was a child, but it wasn't enough to help and the fact that Hiruzen would order their release. Hiruzen still needed the public support, so freeing them from Fugaku was one way. Fugaku action for Naruto was one of the main cause to prevent him from becoming Hokage. He then check Mito's, only to find it to be a tattoo. He manage to connect the dots and figured that the Kyuubi will come back in a few years. As the one to be pretty much leading Konoha, he knew a great deal.

"Don't you trust your Hokage?" He asked with a nervous chuckle.

Hayate gave him a blank stare then began to walk away. "I should go and inform Fugaku-sama. He would make proper preparation for the absence of our jinchuuriki." Hayate was one of the many that trusted the police captain more than Minato. Minato only had the ANBU to do his work. Any other shinobi wouldn't be trusted with important stuff because they would report it to Fugaku or that they would ignore his order and go out drinking. Only a handful of shinobi are still trusted by Minato, Kakashi included.

" _sigh_ Just another day as Hokage." Minato said dejectedly. Kushina already left to spend time with Natsumi. Their relationship wasn't great. Mainly due to her blaming him for Naruto's death. It was his plan to leave Naruto behind, but she accepted the fact she went along with it, but she still held him accountable for the pain and suffering that Naruto had to endure before the sweet relief of his death.

 _ **Jā ne**_

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Hope you enjoy this short chapter. Just wanted to do one after seeing the movie. Don't expect another unless something happens for a while. Hero of Kiri is still next on the list. Not sure if the Namikaze will be forgiven by Naruto. That is why I'm hinting it that they and I mean Kushina suffered for it. I know that Minato and the godparents won't be forgiven.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Hidden in the Sands

**WARNING: I suck as a writer, so if you hate reading with a lot of mistakes, don't read. If you don't like it, don't read it. Just leave. If you do read it and hate it, I will consider it a win for making you spend your time on an amateur's story. This story is inspired by** _ **Goal of a Broken Child**_ **by AzureCrest.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fate Stay Night. I also don't own the characters or elements that I will include from other anime.**

* * *

 **Review**

 **KingofSins -** Nice to see someone that reads Witch Hunter too. That idea isn't bad. The Storage Ring can act as the dimensional gallery and Naruto is good enough to modify his bullet to have magical or chakra properties.

 **NyaNyaKittyFace -** The flashback won't be normal at this point anymore. Well at least I gave you the spoilers warning.

 **Alex2909 -** Next chapter is when he goes to Konoha.

 **Knightly Monkey King -** Assassin EMIYA looks badass. That will help with future chapters.

 **plums -** I'm not sure about forgiving them. I know for sure that Naruto won't forgive anyone in Konoha at all. I'm debating with allowing him to connect with Natsumi and Kushina ONLY, but that is still unsure.

 **UnsanMusho -** I'm not going to forgive the majority, MAYBE Kushina. Natsumi role is to be the anchor for Kushina to reality and to show that Naruto can't keep his hatred for Konoha in general.

 **Guest -** Naruto's identity is still unknown. Konoha only know that there is someone with the same name as Naruto. In their eye's Naruto Uzumaki is buried in Konoha, but in reality it is just some random Konoha kid that Kiritsugu killed to fake Naruto's death. They won't find out the truth until the traditional Chunin Exam finals.

 **Thanks for the support, everyone!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Hidden in the Sands**

* * *

 _ **{Land of Wind}**_

In the harsh desert of the Land of Wind, Naruto Emiya is traveling to the edge of the map.

"I hope this is worth it." Naruto said to himself.

He was sent out to visit the edge of the Land of Wind on the request on Yuki, his personal fox summon. She told him that there is something out in the desert worth his time to get. He is currently traveling only in his usual black suit with a trench coat, but his coat has many runes written on it. The runes help keep his body temperature down, so he won't be cooked under the brutal sun. It is also noticeable that Naruto isn't traveling with his girls.

"The sand will get in my hair." Naruto said in a girly voice. Trying to imitate Krulcifer when he asked her and Xenovia if they would come along. It was boring traveling alone.

" _ **It's not nice to complain about them not coming with you Naru**_ _._ " Asuramaru told him.

"But it's soo boring~!" Naruto whined.

" _ **Stop being a baby. Yuki said that this place is worth our trouble and we're almost there**_." Asuramaru reprimanded him.

Naruto only grumble away as he continue to travel to toward to the Veil in the Land of Wind. After a few more miles of traveling, Naruto found it.

"It that a village?" Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes toward what seems to be a village.

" _ **I don't know could be a mirage**_." Asuramaru suggested with a mischievous tone.

"If you can see it then it's real." Naruto confirm. Now heading towards to the village to see why Yuki suggested he goes there.

 **SLITHER SLITHER**

Naruto immediately drew Asuramaru once he heard the noise. "Who's there!?"

 **BONK**

Naruto is knocked unconscious by someone.

* * *

 **{Inside a Cell}**

"Ahhhhhh" Naruto moan from the hit to the head earlier. He rub his head as he got up, only to find himself inside a dungeon.

 _[_ _ **You're finally up kit. It took you awhile.**_ **]** Kurama said.

"Kurama?"

 _[_ _ **Ya. You were knock out and brought into their dungeon a few hours ago.]**_ Naruto then started to check himself. [ _ **Ya. They took all of your weapons, except for your hidden blades. We're going to need to find your guns and Asuramaru later**_ _._ ]

"Who knock me out? Where are we?" Naruto asked Kurama, but before Kurama could answer.

"You're in our dungeon human!" A very large, purple blueish man shouted. He approach the cell that Naruto was in. The man was a well built man with large black hair and has pointy ears. However, his most distinguishing feature is his lower half is that of a snake.( **1** )

Naruto was staring at him. Unable to talk due to the shock of what is in front of him. He may have seen a lot of stuff around the world, but this is the first real hybrid snake man that isn't Orochimaru.

"First time seeing a snakemen, eh?" The large Snakemen asked with a grin that spelled trouble. He then went over to open the cell. "Get out. You're tonight's entertainment." He then started to shove Naruto out.

"Okay. Okay. Okay. I'm moving." Naruto reluctantly agreed to the Snakeman's demand.

 _'I have a bad feeling Kurama._ ' He thought.

[ _ **You have no idea.**_ **]** Kurama muttered.

 _'Have something to share_.' He asked Kurama.

 _[_ _ **Just don't piss them off**_ _._ ] Kurama told him. It seem that Kurama know something about these Snakemen.

Naruto was led by the large Snakemen to an arena.

"Get out there and entertain our queen!" The Snakeman shoved him into the arena and closed the gate.

Naruto walk toward the center of the arena. Only to see that the stand were filled with Snakemen. Chanting for his death or just enjoying the scene.

 _'This isn't going to end well._ ' He thought. He figured that he was going to fight for his life as entertainment for these people. The only thing that Naruto had is his magecraft, limited ninjutsu, and Kurama's chakra. He could escape, but according to Kurama, he shouldn't piss these people off and Yuki said that the village that he was most likely in is the place he needs to find. His eyes wandered till he sees what seem to be a throne and his eyes fell upon a redhead snakewoman. ' _Wow_.' Naruto thought with a slight drool at the corner of his lips. The snake woman is one of the most beautiful woman he ever seen.

The Snake Woman has long crimson colored hair, pale snow white skin and golden colored eyes. She wore a purple skin tight dress that screamed royalty.

"Greeting my subjects!" The snake woman said loudly to the crowd. The word, 'subjects' prove to Naruto that she was a leader or queen. "Tonight, this human will serve as our entertainment tonight!" Many started to applaud in excitement. "Bring out the the previous contender!" Many shouted for the excitement for the ensuing fight. A gate open up and out came several humans. More specifically shinobi of Suna according to their headband, but by the look of their clothing and body, they were here for quite some time and force to serve as entertainment for them.

"AHHHHH!" The dozen or so shinobi charge at Naruto like a raging animal.

[ _ **Just kill them kit. Yuki sent us here for you to become the next Snakemen summoner, so don't disappoint them**_ _._ ] Kurama said through their mental link. He figured out what Yuki wanted by just seeing the Snakemen.

"WHAT!?" Naruto screamed in shock. He didn't know that these Snakemen were a summon race instead of a specie. "Shit!" he dodge a kunai slash from two of the running Suna shinobi that tried to kill him. He let them get close to him then dive stab him, but Naruto backed away quickly and use his hidden blade to kill them when they trip toward the ground. "Two down, ten more to go." Naruto said to himself as he watch as the ten shinobi surround him. Naruto kept his hidden blade out to show that he was arm. The crowd went nuts. They were very much enjoying the show. They expected the child to be killed by 12 grown shinobi without any problem, but the child show that he was more than meets the eye. This especially caught the queen eyes. She like her subjects thought the child was going to be easy prey. She may have felt a little bad to let a child into the arena, but her pride shove that feeling away. The Queen took a close look at him and notice that he had a stance and was calm, which intrigue her greatly.

 _'This one is interesting._ ' She thought with a smirk behind her veil. Humanity has always intrigue her, so she allow her people to go out and kidnap them to bring them here to be her entertainment. However, time pass and humanity hasn't shown much interest to her and grew dull in her eyes.

Naruto disposed of four more shinobi with his hidden blade when the four tried attacking him at the same time. Naruto quickly disarm one of them by breaking his arm and using his body as a shield to be killed by another. He then threw the kunai at the third one that was watching and use his hidden blade to kill the second one. The fourth one was easy kill as he knock the kunai out of is hand and stab him in the throat. There was also the height difference that help Naruto easily dodge them. Even though they were enhance by chakra, Naruto had enough skill to counter with pure physical skills.

The six grew worried of Naruto and one of them went threw a couple of hand seals.

" **Earth Style: Flying Thrown Rock**!" One shinobi shouted as he slam his palm toward the ground. The jutsu then cause a multitude of rocks to fly from the ground and toward the target, Naruto.

"Too easy. **Time Alter: Triple Accel**." Naruto cast his spell. He then proceed to go toward the rocks and go thru them like air. Surprising so many people. Not many can move at that speed and still have the mobility to move fast and quickly maneuver through such a tight space. Even the Raikage needed room so he can change his direction while keeping his speed in control and the Hokage would simply teleport himself to safety. Hell, everyone would get hit or at least destroy those rocks if they did what Naruto did.

"I think it's time to end this." Naruto raise his right hand and form a 'L' shape with this thumb and both his index and middle finger. He then swipe his hand across himself and runes appear. Interesting many due to this being something new to happen for humanity, in their eyes. This was how Naruto normally write runes. Powerful runes require a little more than a simple writing. The runes he created across him turn into fireballs and each for a shinobi. Two fireballs per shinobi. Killing all of them and greatly entertaining the Snakemen.

"So you have survive child, but let see how you do against the almighty Snakemen!" The Queen announce as another gate open and revealed two snakemen with swords. The two slithered their way toward Naruto.

 _'Kurama, you said that they were summons?_ ' Naruto asked.

 _[_ _ **Yea, so it's better to not kill them. Just knock them out. I tell you about them if you get to sign their contract.**_ _]_

Naruto charge at them with his body reinforce with chakra. Naruto then proceed to punch them till they are knock out. "Come on! I thought you Snakemen were tough. Those humans were tougher than these two!" Naruto taunt.

 _[_ _ **That might bite you on your ass later, but snakemen due respect power. Power is the only thing that makes them listen.**_ _]_

Naruto was suddenly knock away from where he was standing. Naruto was on the ground and coughing up blood, by Avalon and Kurama quickly healed the internal damage cause by the surprise attack. "Don't think so lowly of us human!" The large snakemen shouted. The same one the escorted him from his cell to the arena. He was the one to hit him. Naruto then use the Reinforcement spell on his entire body to get into a fistfight with the man.

The two then went down into a brutal beat down. At first it seem to be an even fight, but Naruto was easily knock away. However, Naruto quickly healed all of his injury with the help of Avalon, but the Snakemen was still beaten up and needed a break that Naruto didn't give. Naruto came back after being knocked back with the same amount of energy since the beginning. After several an hour of constant fighting, the Snakemen fell. Naruto stood there, proud and tall. Covered in blood, but his wounds were already healed. Everyone could only stare in awe at the scene. A human child, capable of winning that particular fight. Several Snakemen started to respect Naruto for his tenacity and determination, but most of all his power. He showed that he was capable of killing a dozen of jonin, although a bit feral, Snakemen grunts, and their physically strongest Snakemen.

"Who's next!?" Naruto shouted as he spitted out a mouth full of blood. He wasn't done, not yet. His godly stamina and godly healing made it seem that he was not human.

* * *

{ **Throne Section** }

The Queen and several others could only stare at Naruto. They were expecting him to kick the bucket as soon as the physically strongest came into the arena. This was supposed to be entertainment for the Snakemen, not to show that Snakemen, a proud race, can lose to a human, a child at that.

"This isn't good." An old looking Snakemen said.

"Our people will start to think that we are weak if this continue." A red fire Snakemen said angrily.

These Snakemen are the great Snakemen leaders of other villages with the current village that they are all in being their capital and the Queen being their supreme leader. The leaders were discussing amongst themselves about what to do next to regain some pride they lost against Naruto.

"Enough." The Queen said to calm to leaders. "You six will go down there and kill him. Show him that the Snakemen Tribe won't be look down on."

"At once." All six leaders said and went down there.

"Keep entertaining this queen little one."

* * *

Down in the arena, Naruto was surrounded by six more snakemen.

The six great leader of the Snakemen Tribe was in front of Naruto to show that they shouldn't be mess with. One leader was a red snakemen that is covered in flames. The second one was an old man. The third was a green one covered in bandages similar to the Second Tsuchikage, Lord Mū. The fourth is a short one with a creepy grin. The fifth look like a teenage girl. Finally, the last leader was a well built one, not as muscular as the one Naruto was, but he was fit and wore blue armor.

"Oh my god."

"It's the great leaders."

"This is it. The human isn't going to survive this one."

Many Snakemen started to talk amongst themselves.

 _[_ _ **Be careful Naruto! These Snakemen actually use senjutsu!**_ _]_ Kurama warn him.

 _'Senjutsu?'_ Naruto asked, but was interrupted. The fiery one launch a large fireball at him, but the fireball actually burn him. "AHHH!" It burn his trench coat and part of his suit. The fiery one was grinning at the damage he done to him, but it soon fell when he saw that Naruto's burn healed in a few minutes.

 _[_ _ **Senjutsu is a very powerful form of ninjutsu. Don't take it lightly. It can boost a simple D or C rank ninjutsu all the way to A rank level. To use senjutsu, you have to mix nature energy with your spiritual and physical energy and that mixture will create senjutsu.**_ _]_

 _'Got it. Senjutsu very dangerous.'_

 _[_ _ **Also be careful. All summons can perform senjutsu. Even the kitsune summons can perform senjutsu, but it would be useless to you. Yuki must have sent you here to gain the contract and to learn senjutsu.**_ _]_

 _'Why can't Yuki or the other kitsune teach me senjutsu?'_

 _[_ _ **Kitsune senjutsu mainly focus on genjutsu and can only be taught to women. That is why most kitsune are female. Senjutsu from Snakemen Tribe is very special. Senjutsu merely enhance chakra based ninjutsu with nature energy. Learning it from a summon, you learn a special version that is unique to their race like Kitsune with genjutsu. Snakemen can create a jutsu made of pure nature energy. All other summons mix nature energy with chakra.**_ _]_

"You are not normal, human." He commented.

Naruto only smirk at him, confirming his suspicion. "You ruin my suit. **Trace On**!" Naruto then conjured up a wooden staff. Similar to the one that Cu Chulainn had that Scathach gave him( **2** ). Naruto never got the chance to make his own because he mainly use swords and guns, but it seem that he would need one later if he wants to survive against powerhouse like these snakemen. The staff was covered in runes that allow him to perform runic magic easier and in a wider range.

The Fiery leader then crafted a snake made of fire and charge at Naruto. Naruto just slam the bottom of his staff at the floor and the stone floor started to break and wood started to sprout from the ground. This surprise everyone because they knew that mokuton was exclusively to Hashirama Senju. They are now seeing mokuton again. Naruto then pointed his staff to him and a rune appear below him and he was constricted by wood. His body easily burn through them, but it took time before he can escape.

Naruto then was confronted by the old man which he summon a snake made of pure nature energy, one of the strongest technique of the Snakemen Tribe. Naruto raise his staff to stop the attack by manipulating the time and space of the attack with runes. However, it didn't work. He maybe outside of Gaia's law, but nature energy is Gaia's power and his power isn't enough to beat it. The attack hit him hard and broke his staff. Kurama and Avalon was working overtime to fix him up.

"Damn." Naruto said weakly as he got up.

"This is the power of the Snakemen Tribe, child." The old man said. He then started to slither away and let the others finish him.

"I'm not done yet! **SWORD BARREL**!" Naruto shouted. He then created many blades around him and in the middle of the air surrounding him. Everyone was stun, including the leaders and the queen. The blades didn't stun them. It was the amount of the blade and the size of them. Naruto created blades large enough to cut a building in half. He grab two swords that was surround him. " **FULL OPEN**!" All floating blades launch themselves at all six leader, including the one trap. He followed the blades and attack them. Most of the blades were destroyed by the leaders, but the fiery leader went down as he couldn't due to the trees that surrounded him. He attack the one with armor and holding a spear made of nature energy.

The two went into an intense CQB (close quarter battle). He manage to destroy the two broadsword easily with his spear, but Naruto quickly replace them with swords of all kind of all cultures around the world. Naruto simply overwhelm him with the constant attack without giving him room to attack. Naruto was eventually stop by the little girl leader joining in. Naruto sent swords to strike both at the same time as he jump back. The old man and the short one and the bandage one only watch them. Becoming interested with Naruto. His power over mokuton, the ability to create infinite swords and his will to never fall.

Naruto quickly trace the staff that broke and Altair's Sword that he saw from Ezio. He then proceed to fight the two in a mix of swordsmanship and runes. However, this time he coated his sword with wind chakra. If he wanted to win over the snakemen, he needed to show that he's powerful. The battle between the three ended with Naruto as the victor.

It was then that the remaining three decided to end it. All three form nature energy snakes to attack him together.

"Die human!" The bandage leader shouted as he felt his pride stung due to Naruto beating three of the great leaders.

Naruto threw the staff in front of him and out came a wall of wood and ice, his most used elements. He then drop the sword and rose his arm and remember one of the gift the Zelretch gave him. Just one look at anything, mainly weapons, he would know it's history and be able to reproduce it with his Tracing ability. " **RHO AIAS**!" A seven flower petal made of light appear in front of him and seven layers appeared in front of the light flower. The shield used by Aias, the Great and a noble phantasm. Zelretch allow Naruto to see it in one reality that is behind his timeline, where Aias was alive. Naruto saw the shield and learn everything about it, but most importantly, he added to his library. The three headed snake charged at the defense that Naruto set up. It manage to break through the wood and ice, but lose one head. Then it crash into the shield where it destroyed all seven layers and reach the flower, but without losing another head. "AHHHHHHHH!" Naruto was focusing as much prana as he can to the shield. The flower started to crumble away and Naruto started to take damage due to the effect of Rho Aias affecting its user if the flower is damage. Naruto manage to stop the last attack by channeling as much prana to the shield and cause a large explosion.

The explosion knock many snakemen down from the stands. It also took down the remaining leaders, while Naruto took cover behind his shield. However, Naruto look like he was ready to fall. It was then that the redheaded Queen decided to face him herself. She came down along with her guards.

"Take them to the healing chambers." She ordered her guards. "You did well young one. Tell this queen why you came into snakemen territory?" She asked. Curious with Naruto. No one was able to defeat all the leaders of the Snakemen Tribe like this. There was also the look in his eyes that intrigue her. The light in his eyes never faded. She watch him carefully after beating the shinobi. Naruto's eye showed that he is confident and wasn't the type to be fall easily. That look never change throughout the entire battle and is still the same as he stare at her. Usually she wouldn't take this from everyone, but considering that Naruto is only a child, she allowed it.

"I came here to sign your summoning contract!" Naruto yelled out to everyone. Mainly started to murmur about Naruto. Everyone knew that they didn't have a summoner at all since the beginning. No one was worthy to summon them and all that tried, died. With each failure, shinobi gave up and forgot about them. They knew that Naruto was powerful and many started to believe that he's worthy of becoming their summoner due to his victory against the six great leaders. Some still refuse to believe that the anyone from the shinobi race wasn't worthy enough to have them serve them, which extended to Naruto.

"Prepare child, if you can't survive this attack, then you will die." The queen then summon up the same powerful nature energy snake, but instead of one, she summon a small army. This would surely kill anyone, especially Naruto in his condition. _'Live up to this queen's expectation, child.'_ She thought. She actually started to believe that Naruto is worthy to become their summoner, but she can't allow weaklings sign the contract. No matter who is the one trying to sign their contract, she can't allow it. Only strength matter to snakemen and Naruto needs to show it.

 _[_ _ **NARUTO!**_ _]_ Kurama shouted. He was scared now. He like Naruto and Naruto was in no condition to fight with his own power. He took over and Naruto body was covered in solid red chakra and six tails came out and a fox skull and bones surrounded the body. Kurama force Naruto into version two and with more tails than his body could handle, but it was to save his life.

 **BOOM**

The explosion cause by version two and the Queen's attack blew the entire stadium apart. People were knockout and only the strong were still awake after the blast.

The queen made an energy shield out of nature energy to protect herself from the blast. ' _He's the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki.'_ She thought. As she recognize the fox like bones and the common version two chakra cloak of a jinchuuriki. Naruto was still standing on all fours and the cloak started to fade on Kurama's command. Naruto then fell down unconscious and with a lot of burns on his body and his cloths ruin. ' _He survived my attack._ ' She thought with a grin. "This child survive my attack. Take him to the healing chambers." she announce. The guards that wasn't unconscious from the attack took Naruto to be healed by their senjutsu healer like the leaders. "The child prove to be strong and will be given the right to sign our contract. Rejoice, we finally have a worthy summoner! He is also the jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails Fox!" Everyone started to chant in joy at their queen's words. Snakemen respect power and the Nine Tails Fox is the strongest bijū and their summoner is the jinchuuriki of that bijū.

* * *

{ **One Week Later** }

It took an entire week for Naruto to fully heal. Kurama wasn't able to heal Naruto due to the fact that he force Naruto to handle more than four tails of version two. Avalon was working overtime, but it was working on his damage magic circuit from using Rho Aias. Avalon may have been activated by Saber to heal at incredible rate when she met Naruto many years ago, but Avalon weaken after the Fourth Grail War. Naruto was being healed by their senjutsu healer, but the damage he took was too much. The healers were surprised by the amount of damage done to Naruto. It would kill a normal shinobi or a warrior snakemen. The healers did watch the battle between their leaders and Naruto and it was hard to believe that Naruto manage to stand up to all of them with all of his injury.

Naruto finally woke up. 'Kurama, what happen?' He asked.

 _[_ _ **You survive kit. You survive.**_ _]_ Kurama said with a proud smile. Even if he did help out, he was proud of Naruto for surviving this great trial. _[_ _ **The Queen allowed you to live after you pass out and approve you of becoming their first summoner.**_ _]_

 _'First summoner?'_

[ _ **Get comfortable. I have a lot to tell you about the snakemen tribe. The snakemen are very special. They are a combination of human and snakes since Kaguya ate the Chakra Fruit**_ _]_ Kurama already told him of everything he knew about the history inside the Veil. _[_ _ **Don't ask how it happen, it just did. They can be consider the first summons, but at the same time their own race. They are also the strongest summons and all other summons fear and respect them. Their use of senjutsu put them at top. Remember all those snake attack made of nature energy?**_ _]_ Naruto nodded. _[_ _ **Those attacks are their signature move. It easily broke through your defense because it is made of pure nature energy. Their senjutsu doesn't enhance their chakra, their senjutsu is pure nature energy. It doesn't require any hand seals like regular ninjutsu. They train themselves till they can easily control nature energy. Think of changing chakra form**_ _.]_

 _'Hold up. What about chakra nature? That guy was throwing fireballs at me and it hurt.'_

 _[_ _ **Using nature energy alongside with the nature of your chakra is a different story. Very few can do it. Hell, only that guy is the only one capable of using senjutsu with a elemental nature. Maybe the Queen, but that is due to me never hearing about her using any elements.**_ _]_

 _'Damn, senjutsu is OP for the snakemen.'_

 _[_ _ **Ya it is. Back to their history. They're a hybrid of a summon and a race. You can summon them like any other, but they can refuse you due to their own free will. Other summons follow the rules of their clan and their contract. Becoming a summoner to the snakemen tribe means that if you try to summon them in the middle of a battle, they can ignore your call. Most of all, they can summon themselves to you at any moment they want. You are merely a phone to them and they make the call, but that in itself is worth the trouble becoming their summoner. So the next problem is the fact is that you need to talk to their queen to sign the contract and convince her to allow you keep the kitsune contract. They are very prideful.**_ _]_

Naruto nodded to Kurama's warning. From his battle, he could tell that they were a race full of pride and having to be force to be the second summons would sting their pride and Naruto did that enough already. Naruto then was escorted by a couple of snakemen into the Queen's throne room. The room itself was a big surprise. It was a small oasis. A blue river, trees, grass, flowers, waterfall, bushes, and a rainbow. It was another world compared to the desert life. Naruto was left alone to go across the river to see the queen. He walk toward the center of the room where he believes to be where the throne and the queen is.

"* _Whistle_ * This place is nice." Naruto commented. He then saw the throne through all the greenery. There the Queen sat at her throne and there were four more chairs at her sides. Those four chair were occupied by what seems to be old female snakemen wearing black clothing with snake accessories and a black veil that cover their lower part face. Those four were wearing the same outfit which suggested they were part of a special group.

"Bow down to the queen human." one of the old snake woman commanded. Which Naruto complied.

Then the queen stood up and slither down to him and start taking a closer look at him. She then went to take off the scarf he was still using as a cover for his face. Naruto resist the urge to stop her because it became reflex for him if someone touches the scarf.

"You're quite handsome for your age." The queen commented. She found the white hair very exotic along with his whiskers, but figured that the whiskers came from the fox. "How old are you child?"

"14"

"14 years old, but yet so powerful." She then went back to her throne. "I deem you worthy of becoming our summoner, Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, but before I allow you to sign my contract. You have to answer a few questions."

"Alright, shoot."

One of the old lady ask a question right away. "Your power. It isn't ninjutsu, is it?" She was investigating the aftermath of the battle and asked the Flaming Leader about the wood he was trap in. He told her that it was strong, but it didn't match the traditional mokuton that would suck out chakra from it's victim. Naruto's wood is powerful, but it didn't absorb any of his chakra.

"You're right..." Naruto led off as he didn't know how to address her. He needed to be the most respectful person ever in his life at the moment if he wanted to get to sign the contract.

"Elder. We four are the great elders that advise Queen Medusa." She answered.

 _'Medusa. Ironic. Snakemen queen has the same name as the Medusa with the snake hair._ ' Naruto thought. Whenever he thought the name Medusa, he thought of the cartoon of the lady that can't look at anyone with turning them into stone and hair made of snakes. "Elder, you're correct. My power isn't ninjutsu, well not entirely. It's magecraft, more specifically, runes." Confusing all of them. "You should know first that I come from outside of the Veil."

"Impossible!" All four shouted. Medusa instead kept her eyes on him carefully.

"It's impossible for shinobi. The rules of the world is a little more complex than you think... (Explanation of Gaia, the Veil, the world outside of the Veil, and his past)"

"T-that's a lot to take in." One of the elders said. The information that Naruto provided basically flip their world around.

Medusa then snap her finger and a large blank scroll appeared in front of Naruto. "You truly are worthy of becoming our summoner."

Naruto look very happy. "This is something that we need to address first." Getting Medusa's attention. "I'm currently under the Kitsune Contract and I hope that I can keep their contract as I sign up with yours"

An eerie silence was all around the room. Naruto knew something was going to happen and it won't end well.

"How dare you!?"

"You think that we are not strong enough to be your summons!"

"We're the strongest! You can't expect us to allow our first summoner be contracted to another!"

The elders cried out in outrage. Medusa was very displeased. She constricted Naruto with snakes that she summoned. Regular snakes, not the senjutsu snake.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now?" Medusa said with a very displeased tone. "I allow you to sign my contract, yet you wish to have us share you with another race."

"I-I don't abandon friends! No matter what!" Naruto manage to choke out. Medusa lessen her snakes on him. "If there is something I can do, then I'll do it, but I WILL NEVER ABANDON MY FRIENDS!" Naruto shouted the last part with a lot of conviction.

The elders went toward their queen to talk amongst themselves. A couple was giving up on the idea of having Naruto being their summoner due to him wanting to stay with the Kitsune, but others saw him to be the only one worth it. The queen pointed out that there hasn't been a single summoner that is contracted to more than one summons which got their attention. For a human to be worthy of more than one summon would be something. All summons were territorial in nature when it comes to their summoner and the Snakemen Tribe is the most territorial race of all. Having to share a summoner would suggest that the summoner is THAT worthy or they're pushovers. Considering that this would be their first summoner, it is very debatable subject.

After ten minutes of talking, the snakes drop Naruto. Then Medusa slither down from her throne towards Naruto.

"Child, do you truly wish to have us as your _second_ summons?" She ask with much disdain for the word second.

"Yes." Naruto answered right away with unwavering eyes.

"Then you have to give yourself to me."

"Eh?"

"I can't accept having the Snakemen Tribe being a _second_ summon." She answered. Her pride along with her subjects didn't allow that word in easily. "But if you're intent of having us as well as your kitsune contract, then you have to sacrifice yourself to me to prove yourself worthy."

 _ **BLINK BLINK**_

"Please define 'sacrifice'." Naruto asked. He was worried because the usual meaning is to die for the cause like shinobi. Being a shinobi means to die and give up everything, children, love ones, and anything else for your village. Naruto chose the path of an assassin because his goal would be his own and for his own benefit. Not something so patriotic. Call him selfish, but Naruto see it that the village is being selfish. Look at Konoha, they sacrifice children, childhood, morals, lives, heroes, promises, and much more for the name of Konoha. In their eyes, if you are born in Konoha, that makes you a sacrificial piece for them to use and Naruto never agreed to that. He is his own person and will be the one controlling his life, not a bunch of assholes that care about power.

She smirked at that. _'At least he isn't a fool.'_ She was quite happy to his request. It showed that he wasn't a fool and thinks thing through. Someone worthy of the Snakemen Tribe. "You will temporary fuse your life force with myself, so I can evolve into a higher power. We all can see that you have a powerful life force by using senjutsu. There is also something different about you and I'm not talking about your jinchuuriki status. Your life force give off a different feeling than any life I have ever felt. Yours welcomes all life, but at the same time, it's so powerful that it drives everyone away."

"Hold on for a sec." Naruto then place both hands over his chest and form an upside down triangle. Then his chest started to shine brightly. The elders were startled, but Medusa stand firm. She wasn't afraid of Naruto or what he had. It was then a beautiful golden sheath float out of his body. "I think you're sensing Avalon."

Medusa, along with the others took a close look at both Naruto and Avalon. "I will admit that the sheath does have a special aura, but it isn't the same one as yours. The sheath gives off the feeling of being sheltered, protected, and warmth. Yours invites and frightens anyone that can read it. Those that can't use senjutsu will only feel it in their instinct."

Naruto then allow Avalon back into his body. Still surprising the elders due to his use of magecraft as it is the first time seeing it for them. "Okay, I agree to fuse my life force with yours, but why. How does this help you?"

"Simple. It makes me stronger. For Snakemen, we evolve to become stronger. I'm currently at the highest peak, but it's in the nature of our kind to keep on getting stronger. I, along with the elders, have live a long time, but there are times where we can't get stronger anymore and have to evolve to a higher stage to become more powerful. My grandmother, a queen before my mother, tried to forcefully evolve like I'm trying to, died. She tried to fuse herself with that old fool Otsutsuki and died, but manage to create us. The Snakemen Tribe. We once were snakes like the current snake summons, but we evolve to what we are now. I plan on taking us a step further if possible."

"What makes you think I can? Hagoromo Otsutsuki is the Sage of the Six Path. The one that shared chakra with everyone." Slightly surprising Medusa due to how knowledgeable Naruto is. She only became more intrigue with him, seeing him as powerful and wise for a young age. "How can my life force be better than him? I rather not have you die like your grandmother."

It was then one of the elders spoke out. "I was there during Queen Viper's evolution that created us. His life force was very powerful, but didn't have the welcoming feeling as yours, child. Lady Viper died after evolving a portion of the snakes to snakemen. That only took a hour to do, due to the evolution. The life force she fused with killed her, so she did all she can to create us with the little time she had. Yours seem to be adaptable to any situation. Don't doubt our judgement."

"She is correct, child. So, do you intend to aid me or not?"

After a minute to absorb the little history lesson. "I, Naruto Emiya, agree to aid Queen Medusa in her attempt to evolve."

Medusa smiled. "Excellent." She then motion the elders to get ready to perform the ritual of fusing life force. They form a circle around the two. "Once this is done, you will be allowed to sign the contract, child."

A circle form around the two and the elders started to gather nature energy around them.

 _'Wow. I'm no senjutsu practitioner, but I can feel so much life around me._ ' Naruto thought as he felt a lot of energy around him.

Medusa then cup Naruto's cheek and brought him to her level. Then she gave him a kiss. A very long kiss.

Naruto mind went blank and his eyes were swirls now. He is also steaming out of his ears and as red as a tomato.

Everything just became a flash of light and Naruto no longer felt Medusa. She just disappeared.

"The ritual is complete!" One of the lady elder announce and the light finally died down. They all look at the center of the circle and found Naruto holding a pink egg. Naruto looked confused, but the elders didn't look worried. As if they were expecting this.

"Ahhhhhh. Is this suppose to happen?" Naruto asked, but got no response. "Helloooooooooooooooooo!" Naruto shouted in pain. A purple pink lighting strike the palace and into the throne room and hit the egg and Naruto by extension. " * _cough_ * Was that supposed to happen?" Naruto asked once again after coughing up some smoke. This time, one of the elders nodded. Then the egg started to crack and finally it crack open.

Revealing a small snake with cloud tattoo on her rainbow colored body. The snake could only be described as 'moe'. Naruto found the little pink snake very moe.

After ten minutes of looking at the moe snake playing with Naruto.

"Something is wrong."

"A large massive snake should have come out. Then transform into something."

"The snake before us doesn't act like the queen or even talk. Something went wrong."

"It could have been the child's life force. It's far more unique than that Otsutsuki."

"Check the snake closely."

The elders discussed amongst themselves. One elder then slithered over toward Naruto and the little snake.

"I see." She said. Gathering everyone's attention. "It seems that Queen Medusa is _'asleep'_ in this body. The snake is merely acting on instinct of the queens. Until she awakes, the body would act as a newborn." Getting a couple gasp from some elders. Naruto was still busy playing with the snake that is Queen Medusa. "Hand her over child-" She said as she reach for Medusa in her new body, but was slap away. Medusa use her tail and violently slap the elder away as she saw her reaching for herself.

After several minutes of talking to each other again and deciding what to do next. One elder brought over the summoner scroll.

"Naruto Emiya. As the Queen is indisposed right now, I will be allowing you to sign the contract."

"Alright, but what about the queen?" Naruto ask as he held out Medusa. Slightly scaring the one that was attack before.

"She seems to be attach to you and refuse to be parted with you. As of now, your job is to keep the queen safe until she wakes up."

"No problem." Naruto allow her to coil around his arm. "I would be needing all my gear back when I first came here."

"Of course. Once you leave, a snakemen would be giving all of your possession that we took from you. We need to show respect to our first summoner, but keep in mind that you need to show respect to us as well."

Naruto nodded. He then bit his thumb to draw out blood, so he can sign the contract. It was then Medusa's eye widen and she started to drool. She smelled Naruto's blood and fell in love with it. She immediately bit into Naruto's arm and started to suck his blood.

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto shouted in pain as he threw his arm up where Medusa was on. She refuse to let go of her delicious meal and continue to suck the blood out of him.

The elders only watch the two interact. "It seems the queen is quite fond of the boy."

"Indeed. I feel that our summoner would cause great change to the world and with her highness along his side." She said with a smile. "It's time the world remembers who's the strongest?"

 _ **Jā ne**_

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **1: I'm going to use the Snakemen as a form of summon. The guy is Mo Ba Si from Dou Po Cang Qiong.**

 **2: I don't know if Cu Chulainn staff from Fate Grand Order. I don't know if Scathach gave him that staff, but that will be true in my story.**

 **Yes I'm adding the entire Snakemen Tribe from Dou Po Cang Qiong as a summon race for Naruto to use. However, they will be unique compared to other summons. Next Chapter, we will find Naruto playing bodyguard for Koyuki at the Chunin Exam.**

 **For those that read Dou Po Cang Qiong, I know that she isn't like this much. Deal with it. As in her adult form, she is proper and noble. In her little sister form, she is a little more himedere/tsundere.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Back in Hell

**WARNING: I suck as a writer, so if you hate reading with a lot of mistakes, don't read. If you don't like it, don't read it. Just leave. If you do read it and hate it, I will consider it a win for making you spend your time on an amateur's story. This story is inspired by** _ **Goal of a Broken Child**_ **by AzureCrest.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fate Stay Night. I also don't own the characters or elements that I will include from other anime.**

* * *

 **Review**

 **yama-sama -** He can have training in other universes like in Nanoha, but I'm happy with what I got.

 **shapeshifter340 -** The mystic eyes of death perception doesn't go with my Naruto, in my opinion. Also. yes his Reality Marble is Unlimited Bladework. Remember that there is an unlimited number of universes. One of them has to be where Naruto is Shirou in some odd way, aka my story.

 **jkc86 -** Yes the Grail war is going to start after the exam, but I'm going to do some short chapters with him and the girls living in Fuyuki before the war starts.

 **arckane -** They make a powerful ally and Naruto is going to learn senjutsu from them, even with the deal that Naruto made. There is also the fact that I like Doupo cangqiong a lot.

 **fresh prince1 -** Is more that Yuki has faith in him to pull out the impossible, which he did.

 **FateBurn -** Yes Medusa (Doupo Cangqiong version) will be paired with Naruto. I love her. You will see her and other characters in the manga in my other story, eventually, The Once and Future King.

 **SPark681 -** Medusa is going to be like herself in the manga with Xiao Yan sort of. The connection with Naruto is there due to the evolution, but her pride will rule her like usual.

 **hellfire45 -** Medusa will end up in the harem.

 **Stratos263 -** They are prideful in the manga. In my story, they do have the right to be prideful. They are the best and most unique summon.

 **Shirokishi24 -** Medusa, the summon queen, isn't Rider. They just have the same name. Medusa is from Doupo Cangqiong, while Rider is from the Greek Legend.

 **Thanks for the support, everyone!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Back in Hell**

* * *

{ **In an Airship somewhere in the Elemental Nations** }

We find our assassin inside of one of Koyuki's airship. Currently, they were heading to Konoha for the Chunin Exam that the Land of Springs' Daimyou will attend for the first time. The reason for her choice to come to watch the Chunin Exam, is due to the fact that Naruto and his team can't be there for her at any moment. She needed people skilled enough to help her country at any time of the day, so she would watch the potentials of each of the five village. It's also the first exam to host for all five major village.

Naruto, along with his girlfriends/teammate, traveled with Koyuki as bodyguards. Due to their travels from in and out of the Veil, they wouldn't be available for Koyuki if she needed help. She asked for them to be her personal bodyguard is due to the Land of Fire's situation.

Out of the entire Elemental Nations, Fire was the most dangerous. Due to Danzo's continue existence and the lack of effort by the Fourth Hokage, he remain at large and attack any potential threats. Even though Konoha claimed that Danzo is a rogue shinobi and is working by himself, skirmishes still take place. Danzo would launch attacks on all other countries, including Konoha itself and their allied country like Land of Winds. Which cause an end of the alliance between Konoha and Suna. All of Konoha's inaction cause Danzo to gather a lot of power and weaken everyone else. Danzo assassination and kidnapping on all countries forced each Kage to fight back. Konoha, weak due to Kurama's attack all the years ago and their lack of Jinchuriki, can't stop the intrusion of foreign shinobi. Fighting between ROOT and other foreign shinobi caused Konoha shinobi to get involved, which led to their death.

In all, the Land of Fire is housing a war in it's own country without an actual war taking place. It's just foreign shinobi fighting a terrorist organization, ROOT. A Kage Summit was called by Minato in an attempt to stop the entry of foreign shinobi into the Land of Fire. The other four kages that answered the call, but answered him with, 'ROOT is station in the Land of Fire. If Konoha won't eliminate them, then we will. If you keep us out, then we will take it as Konoha supporting ROOT and we will declare war.' The outcome was that Minato declared ROOT as a terrorist organization to avoid war with the other four major power. He may be considered one of the fastest man alive, but without a Jinchuriki, they won't be able to hold their country with five fronts. Fronts being open on all side of the Land of Fire by Suna, Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa. Then having another front being open inside their country by ROOT. It's a war that would end with destruction for the Land of Fire and Konoha, the first hidden village.

The war-like country drew a lot of business for Konoha, but at the same time lose business. Konoha mainly focus on a variety of missions to keep up its economy and it's reputation. It allow them to show that they are ' _good_ ' in the eyes of the civilian because they will work for them. Although, all villages use the same tactic, they do it as a advertising in their own home. Due to the conflict, Konoha lost their variety of mission. All villages in the Land of Fire, including the capital, couldn't risk traveling to Konoha to get ninja help, so they would go to the closest ninja village, which happens to be foreign ninja village. Konoha started to receive only high paying jobs, which constant of bodyguard duty against ninja, delivery in hostile land, and other dangerous jobs. This would be a good thing for them, but it wasn't. They would only be able to send off jonin shinobi or group of chunin shinobis. The situation was taking experience and training away from the next generation. They might get a little boost of wealth, but they were going to lose in the long run against other ninjas. As shown in the Chunin Exams. Only 4 out of 14 genins made it to the finals that are from Konoha. In the finals, it was usually shown the majority of the genins being from the village that the exam was taking place. Seeing as the foreign shinobi being the majority, it showed that only four out of around a hundred Konoha genin are ready. Which in turn show that out of all the villages, Konoha aren't training their next generation hard enough. That also brings down their reputation.

Going into the Land of Fire was too risky for anyone. Especially for leaders of an country. Koyuki would be a definite target for Danzo due to her country _advance_ technology. She needed the best protection while her visit in the Land of Fire. Thus hiring Naruto and his girls. Who better than _The Fastest Man Alive_ and most importantly, a close friend.

When Naruto returned home, he was confronted by the two girls he's in love with. They were worried sick about him being gone for so long. There was also the fact that he never answered his phone. Apparently, one of the snakemen that was examining Naruto's gear, _accidentally_ destroyed his phone when it was playing _I Am The Doctor_ by Murray Gold ringtone. It seems that Naruto missed some important news.

"Onii-chan! Come play with me!" shouted a happy little girl with similar white hair compared to Naruto.

"Hai, hai, Chibi-nee-chan." Naruto said as he got up from his window seat and went over to the adorable girl, Illyasviel von Einzbern.

"Mou! I told you to stop calling me that!" She demanded of him.

"( _laugh_ ) And I said I will when you started to grow." He replied.

He missed the call from Illya. She was given vacation time from Jubstacheit. During her stay with the rest of the Einzbern, she was training to become a powerful magus. Though, Naruto manage to bargain with the old man to have the training be less cruel than needed. Her new training regiment was still tough, but she wouldn't need to face the brutal, life threaten training the she would have gone through if it wasn't for Naruto. She rarely sees her little brother anymore due to his training, job, and the Einzbern assignments. Illya called (and when I say called I mean call with a phone... technology... she finally learned) to tell that she was coming to the Land of Springs to spend time with her brother.

With her unexpected arrival, she tag along with Naruto on his job as the one to watch over him. She was modified to have 70% of her body composed of magic circuits. She's able to produce nearly unlimited amount of prana. That, along with her masteries of creating familiars from her hair made her someone to be taken seriously. Although she can produce powerful familiar, Naruto is still more powerful if compared as a combat magus instead of a magus, magus.

Illya called him over because she wanted Naruto to be with her as she played Pokemon on her 3DS. After learning how to use a phone she started to use technology for life in general like Naruto, Krulcifer, and Xenovia. Thank Root that Illya didn't destroy any electronics this time.

The two were snuggling together as they played the game. Naruto pulled out his 3DS and started a Pokemon battle with her.

"Damn her." Xenovia muttered with a click with her tongue. She was a little jealous of her. Whenever she arrives, Naruto's attention is focus on Illya, instead of her or Krulcifer.

"(chuckle) Let them be. They rarely see each other." Krulcifer said. Without taking her eyes of her book she was reading, It's obvious how Xenovia feels about Illya's visits. Krulcifer learned long ago that she would have to deal with a lot of girls in Naruto's life, especially his older sister.

"It just feels like I don't even exist anymore when she is around. I know that I'm his maid, but she gets all of his attention." Xenovia started to complain. She knew she had to share Naruto, but Illya was different. Naruto would always give his love to all of them, but Illya would always gain the most when she's around. It just made her jealous.

"I honestly didn't believe you saying that she's Naruto's older sister. She is a few inches shorter than all of you." Koyuki commented.

"Yatta, I win!"

"Best two out of three!"

It seems that Illya won the battle.

"She certainly doesn't act like an older sister. Especially when she calls him, 'Onii-chan'." Koyuki added. This was her first meeting with Illya. She thought they were lying about her being short when they said she's the oldest out of their group.

"She just has the spirit of a child." Krulcifer told her.

"That's something she has in common with Naruto." Xenovia added.

The three girls went on to talk to each other during the ride to Konoha as the sibling play Pokemon. They wouldn't arrive to Konoha until the next day. They maybe on the first aircraft inside the Veil, but it was slow. Very slow. The only advantage it had is the capability to fly which almost all ninja didn't have. The purpose for traveling in the airship is to reach their destination faster and to improve her country's standing with the rest. The entire Elemental Nations revolved around having the strongest ninja show their prestige. With advice from Naruto and his stories and technology from outside the Veil she desire to show her own prestige as a combination of ninja and technology. She would not have a hidden village, but have all ninja in her land serve the daimyo and have their brilliant mind work on technology. Then under one leader, they would be able to create something new. A new way of life... or a new way of warfare if need be.

 _ **Several Hours Later...**_

Nighttime has arrive and their airship arrive to the Land of Fang. It will be until dawn till they reach Konoha.

Naruto already took Illya to her room onboard the ship to get a good night sleep. Xenovia and Koyuki already went to sleep along with several members of the crew. The only one awake were the pilot and his crew to pilot the ship, Krulcifer, and Naruto.

Naruto was inside his room cleaning his _Thompson Contender_ along with his twin _FN Five Seven_. He couldn't sleep. No it's more than he can't sleep. He's finally returning to the village that was the source of his pain. He may have let go of that hate a long time ago, but he didn't like it. After leaving on his training trip with Zelretch, Kurama helped him deal with his inner demons. Naruto held a lot of hate for Konoha and the Namikaze family. It was something that Kurama was okay with, but he needed to change.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 _It was only a week into his training with Captain Price in London. Naruto was rigorously training. He was increasing the gravity on himself along with the weights he put on. He was eating less and sleeping less. Naruto refused to stop with martial art training and target practice. Even with the Captain's order to rest, he didn't._

 _[_ _ **Naruto, we need to talk.**_ _]_

 _'Now's not the time, Kurama.' He mentally communicated with Kurama as he continue to do pushups._

 _ **[No, now IS the time.]**_

 _'No, it's not. I need to get stronger.'_

 _ **[You will, but not like this. You're only being an idiot now.]**_

 _'Leave me alone. I have to do this.'_

 _ **[Why?]**_

 _'I just have to!'_

 _ **[Why?]**_

 _'Because it's the only way!'_

 _ **[For what?]**_ _He continue to question him._

 _"TO PROTECT HER!" Naruto screamed out loud. Naruto finally fell down to the ground with his body screaming in pain. He was sweating like a pig and his muscles were being teared apart from the constant strength training. It was only due to Avalon that Naruto was able to continue. Kurama didn't heal him because he knew that Naruto needed to stop._

 _ **[Illya, huh. From who then?]**_ _Kurama wouldn't stop with the questions. He was going to force Naruto one way or another to be honest with him and himself._

 _"From Jubstacheit of course" Naruto replied with heavy breathing. His body is dead tried._

 _ **[You already did. You offer yourself and be extension me to leave Illya alone. That man is a man of his word, so there isn't a need to protect her from him.]**_

 _"He will hurt her if I don't make sure of it. I'm sure of it."_

 _ **[He is an old man, but you forget that he's an AI. He design to lead the Einzbern and to protect them. He won't go back on his word with dangers from me and Zelretch around. He's too smart. So I ask again, who?]**_

 _"You're wrong. It's him-" Naruto started to retort, but was cut off._

 _[_ _ **DON'T BE STUPID! WE BOTH KNOW THAT THEY AREN'T THE ONE THAT YOU ARE FIGHTING AGAINST!**_ _] Kurama roared._ _ **[You're protecting her for 'them.']**_ _He said darkly as he mention, 'them.'_

 _"I don't kno-"_

 _[_ _ **Don't play that game.**_ _] It was then that Kurama use his chakra and his understanding of magecraft to create an astral body of a pet size form of himself. "_ _ **Come with me."**_ _It was then that Kurama then walk out of the room and climb the roof. Naruto did as he was told and follow his best friend towards the roof._

 _Kurama was staring out into the night sky. Kurama gestured to the spot next to him with his tails. Naruto then took a seat next to him._ _**"The night. It's beautiful, isn't it?"**_

 _Naruto then look up to the sky. He was memorized by the scene. It was a beautiful night. The stars and full moon lighting up the sky along with all the building. It was a beautiful show of lights dancing all around them. In the distant was a flash of lights which indicate a concert taking place. He completely forgot about what he was doing before and enjoyed the scenery._

 _ **"Naruto. Talk to me and I don't mean about the lie you keep telling yourself. Tell me how you really real. Deep down inside of you. Deeper than me being inside you."**_ _Kurama told him with a little joke at the end to laugh at. Naruto only chuckled a little from the joke._

 _After a few moments to think about it. "I'm scared, Kurama, and I'm mad." A few more moments. "I'm scared of losing Nee-chan like losing Tou-san and Kaa-chan. I finally got parents that loves me and they're gone. I'm mad too." Naruto said weakly as he started to tear up. Kurama would put his tail on him to show that he's here, but he forgot that he's only a astral body, so his tail phase right through him._

 _ **"Why are you mad?"**_ _Kurama pushed on._

 _ **~Play Angel Beats! OST - Theme SSS~**_

 _"It reminds me of them. Minato and Kushina. They get to live happily with their daughter and my family... They died. I only have Illya left. I hate them. Why is that they put all this pain on me!? Why does Kaa-chan have to die for the Greater Grail!? Why does Illya have to be forced to become the next Lesser Grail(_ _ **1**_ _)!? Why does that bastard Kotomine kill my dad!?" He shouted with rage. It was then Naruto burst into tears. He couldn't hold it in anymore He hasn't cried like this since his first Birthday(Fifth Birthday) with a real family. During Kiritsugu and Irisviel funeral, he only teared up and held onto his sister while she cried._

 _It was then that Naruto was wrapped into a hug. It wasn't Kurama because he doesn't have a body. "You didn't lose everyone, Naruto." It was Zelretch. "I'm still here to help you. Illya is at home waiting for you and you have Kurama by your side." It was then that Naruto cried into his chest. Doing something that is normal for someone his age._

 _ **~End Song~**_

 _'_ _ **Looks like the Old Bat came to help**_ _.' Kurama thought. Naruto needed someone to comfort him now and unfortunately, he couldn't do it._

 _After several minutes of Naruto crying, he calmed down. "Betrayal is an ironic thing. He or she betrays you, then you betray yourself. You think you're showing strength with your anger, but in reality, you're showing how much you still care. Quote by Shannon L. Alder. Your feelings betray your words. " Zelretch quoted Shannon. "Hating your biological parents shows that you still care about them. Do you still care?"_

 _"I- I don't know! I feel that I need to blame them for all my problems." Naruto told them. Clutching his hands in frustration._

 _ **"You know they are the reason why we are here now."**_ _Kurama told him. It was then he look up at the moon as too everyone else._ _**"Do you know that the night is the same when you were born? It was a peaceful night where everyone was enjoying life. It was only till that Uchiha came by and ruin it and ruin their life."**_

 _"Don't you mean my life?" Naruto asked. It would make sense that the mysterious Uchiha is partially responsible for Naruto's pain._

 _ **"That would be true if your biological parents died, but they lived. They lived and left you to be Konoha's burden and scapegoat. They let the villagers place all their hate on you and let them make you suffer for their pain."**_ _Kurama told his reasoning. His reasoning reminded Zelretch about one of the heroic spirits, Angra Mainyu._

 _Angra Mainyu was a common villager. He was randomly chosen as the 'source of all evil in the world' by his village and was tortured and sacrificed in the following rituals. The villagers believed that from the moment humans are born, there is evil in them. Since it was impossible to be freed from malice just through clean, righteous living, the only way to realize the true goodness of human beings was to force "all the evils of the world" onto one person and blame him as the true source of any human evil._

 _Angra Mainyu and the nine Jinchuuriki were similar in that regards. Both were normal people, but chosen to burden the evil of man._

 _"_ _ **They are also the reason for you being here now. They could have died and you might not have met Kiritsugu. All the joy you found is also their doing. What I'm trying to say is that don't let your hatred consume you. Sure you can hate them for the rest of your life, but don't let it rule you. Most of all, learn to move on. It will be the hardest thing for you, but you need to move on. Do for Irisviel and Kiritsugu.**_ _"_

 _After several minutes, Naruto took one last look at the sky and went back inside to go to sleep instead of training._

 _The two old people saw Naruto sleeping happily now. "Thanks Kurama. He needed that." Zelretch thanked Kurama._

 _ **"No problem. He needed to learn that he can't let the past hold him back. Besides, the kit is my best friend, I can't leave him alone like that**_ _."_

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

Talking about his problem really help. Naruto eventually learn to let go of his hatred for the Namikaze and Konoha. They didn't matter to him anymore. Sure he dislike them and distrust them for good reasons, but he won't outright go mad killer on them.

During the night trying to go to sleep, Naruto couldn't. He just had a bad feeling about going to Konoha. Even with him letting go his hate, not his dislike or distrust, for Konoha, he still had a bad feeling. Call him paranoid, but he is an assassin. Shoot him if someone in his line of work isn't worried about Konoha.

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Come in." Naruto said slightly loud.

Coming in was Krulcifer in a light blue nightgown. "Can't sleep?" She asked as she sat in the seat next to him at the table.

"Ya." Naruto quickly responded.

"Is it Konoha?"

"Ya."

"Why?" She asked. Naruto didn't respond. He continued moved onto taking apart his Five Seven to clean. "Naruto-kun."

Naruto took a deep breath. "It just... I have a bad feeling about this."

"Naruto Uzumaki is dead. You're Naruto Emiya. You have nothing to be worried about." She reassured him. Trying to help him find comfort for tomorrow.

"It's not that. I don't care if they know who I am. I know that my real parents are dead and they aren't my family. It just that I'm afraid." Naruto stopped his train of thought. It was then that Krulcifer put her hand on his cheek to show that she is here for him. "I'm afraid for you. For Illya and Xenovia. I can't lose any of you. I can't let them take you guys away from me. Not this. Not my family...ever."

Krulcifer went up and gave him a deep kiss. Forcing her tongue into his mouth. Then she pulled out. "They won't. They won't take any of us. We belong to you, not them." She then pulled him out of the chair and push him down to the bed on his back. She then climb onto him. "We belong to you and you belong to us." She then took off her nightgown and started to unbuckle his belt. "I will prove it to you." She said with a very seductive smile. ( **2** )

* * *

{ **The Next Day in the Afternoon near Konoha** }

Naruto having sex with Krulcifer or Xenovia isn't something new. They have been having sex over a year now. Due to their lifestyle, they wanted to enjoy life as much as possible. Sex happen to be one of the pleasure that they pleasure themselves with. Sure it was awkward at first, but it became a casual thing after the first few times. Krulcifer was definitely living up as Maiya Jr. She had sex with Naruto when he needed to be comfort. She learn to use guns from Naruto and how to fight. There is also the fact that her body isn't developing at the moment, which suggested not having a sexually appealing body that Xenovia would have, if her growing bust suggested anything.

Naruto was feeling better. He was ready to go to work.

"Daimyo-sama, we're in view of Konoha. How should we proceed." The pilot asked.

Before Koyuki answered him, Naruto answered. "Pilot, do you have the radio that I recommended installing?"

"Yes sir. The idea with our airship communicating with others, so we can better handle a crisis is brilliant plan. All current aircraft, including this one is equip with a radio and set with an exclusive frequency that only the Land of Springs use."

"Good. Koyuki, I recommend we go down from here. I can take you down and we have the ship stay up in the air. Once we finish our business here, I'll radio you in to come and pick us up." Naruto recommended.

She took a minute to think about it. "Pilot, does the ship have enough fuel to stay up for a full week?"

"Yes ma'am. Thanks to Emiya-sama help, we have enough fuel for an airship to last in the sky for two full week." They traded speed for long lasting flight capabilities with their airships.

"Good, then we will go with his plan."

"May I ask, why?" The pilot asked Naruto. He knew that the assassin could be trusted, but he would like to know the reasoning behind the plan.

"The airship is the talk of the Elemental Nations. Right now, we are being surrounded by ANBU Black Ops down below. They can't attack us due to our ability to fly, but also due to the reason we're here. However, that doesn't mean they will steal the secrets about the airship. This way, we deny them from getting a closer look at one of the most advanced ship the countries see and show off that the ships can last in the sky without stop for a very long time. If war does come, this airship will mean the difference between life and death. Potential allies will want to know about this possible asset _when_ war comes." Naruto explained. It was no secret that they know that Naruto believes that the ninja system is the cause of war. He pointed out that fighting from the warring era is less bloody than the Great Shinobi Wars. There is also the fact that he points out that people that learn how to slit each others throat and look out for their own village at all cause can never find peace.

"The Magus Killer makes an excellent point, pilot. Once we leave, find a perfect place outside of the village that all in the village and travelers can see." Koyuki told the pilot, which he nodded to. Naruto and his group went towards the door along with Koyuki in her Daimyo cloths. Naruto and the girls were all in their usual gear. Illya wore a collared, purple long-sleeved shirt with a light purple scarf to match, a long white skirt, and purple boots. It's her favorite outfit that she wore during warm weather. "Do you have an idea to get down to the ground?" She asked.

Naruto just open the door and started to write up some runes as the wind sent his tied up hair into the sky( **3** ). Naruto finish the runes and it went down to the ground and started to form an ice structure that went all the way up towards the doorway. "Simple. We slide down." Naruto said. "Weeeeeee!" Naruto dove into the ice made slide and happily screamed down the slide.

"Me next!" Illya shouted as she followed him.

"They can really be childish. Koyuki-sama, you should go next. We will watch your back." Krulcifer said as she gestured to Xenovia. Xenovia had Asuramaru at her hip under her cloak. Naruto gave her Asuramaru due to the destructive ability of Ex-Durandal, so having that beast out inside a heavily populated area isn't the best idea. Naruto had his hidden blades and guns. Krulcifer had her family rapier, Fafnir and a hidden Glock-17. Fafnir is a silver rapier that belong to her ancestor. It's also the Einfolk's Mystic Code. It helps an Einfolk see into the future and also is equip with research on ice magic. She can use it to fight in close quarter with speed and precision due to her skills and her family research, _**Wise Blood**_. Another form of time magic, but allow the user to see into the future instead of the Emiya's altering inner body time.

"Thanks Krulcifer." She smiled and went down the slide.

Krulcifer gesture for Xenovia to go next. She went towards the doorway. "Don't think I didn't hear what happen last night. I wasn't completely asleep. I heard you having fun." She said with a grin saying 'I' keeping my eyes on you.' Krulcifer can only smile, but blush a little. Even after all the time they all had sex, she is still a little girl that gets flustered easily if you know how to hit her. "I get next time." Xenovia then went down the slide.

"I guess that's fair." She then went outside and close the door before going down the slide, so the pilot can fly away. They all started to walk towards the main gate. Already, people were gathering up. They all saw an airship for the first time. It was a large attention grabber. There were also a lot of kids outside the gate. They were excited to see the airship and the ice slide. You could hear their disappointment when the airship started to turn around and the ice slide melting.

" _Bereit für alles vor. Ich spüre viel Chakra und ein negatives Gefühl am Tor(_ _ **4**_ _)._ " Naruto said in German. The two girls got serious and prepared themselves for anything. During Xenovia and Krulcifer's time with Naruto, they learn how to speak a lot of different language like he did. Only Naruto and Xenovia needed to learn how to speak German. Illya and Krulcifer are German, so it's expected of them to speak their country language. Illya was still carefree, but paid attention to his warning. Only Koyuki was the one confuse, along with the ANBU following them, then again, it's not the first time they spoke another language in front of her. She felt like they were insulting her when they speak another language at home. The ANBU only thought they spoke in code. They don't realize that they speak Japanese, they only think it the only language in existence.

They made it towards the gate where the crowd open up. At least they recognize the cloths of a Daimyo. As soon as Krulcifer, the last one on the back of the group, cross the gate, they were surrounded.

Naruto immediately drew his Thompson Contender and pointed it under the chin of the person in front of him. Xenovia drew Asuramaru and prepared herself for a fight. Krulcifer pulled out her Glock-17 and pointed it at the closest person behind her. Koyuki look outrage at the action, while Illya took a serious look as she started brush her hair.

The crowd let out a gasp. The Daimyo and her group was surrounded by ANBU ninja, along with their Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Naruto was holding his Contender right under his chin.

"What is the meaning of this!? Is this how you treat a Daimyo coming for the Chunin Exam, Hokage!?" Koyuki demanded. His action was a declaration of war against herself.

"I'm sorry Daimyo-sama, but you have a criminal with you. I'm here to arrest the Magus Killer." Minato told her.

"Under what charge. I know for a fact that the Magus Killer hasn't even been to Konoha or met a Konoha shinobi. He hasn't done anything to warrant an arrest!" She defended her.

"Just give the order, Koyuki. I will kill every last man, woman, and child here if I have to." Naruto said coldly. At the moment, he didn't know if he was bluffing or not. He knew Minato would pull something when they arrive, but he expected him to be the target. Not all of them. His anger was enough to make him do what his father would usually do, kill the innocent.

This statement scared the civilian and back up. Some started to run away with their children while others stayed. They believe that their Hokage is fast enough to kill the Magus Killer and save them.

"I'll make sure to kill you before you get the chance to do that." Minato threaten. He was looking at Naruto's Thompson Contender. He couldn't understand how such a device can kill. All he knew is that his odd weapons are capable of somehow killing a person from any distant. Autopsy of dead bandits and shinobi in the Land of Fire that Naruto killed showed the body suffered from tearing of the flesh. It was nothing like a blade. The tear was small and deep. Some wounds even went through the body. Many wounds led towards vital organs like the heart and brain. The most confusing part is that there was no sign of the object causing the tear in the wounds suggested that there would be at least one proof. Even Tsunade look for the cause of death, but couldn't find anything or come up with a theory, except for a stab from a kunai that could also lead to tears in different direction once inside the body(bullet fragment). That theory was the least likely due to the claims of eyewitnesses saying that those wounds were caused by the Magus Killer odd weapon. It's like that the proof disappeared... and that's exactly what happen.

All of the wounds that couldn't be identified were gunshot wounds. A concept that doesn't even exist inside the Veil. Sure that the Land of Springs are the only one to have something close to it, but it was far more primitive. It was a kunai launcher that launch kunai, instead of bullets. Naruto's gun are all real, except for the bullets. Naruto _**Traced**_ all of his bullet, except for his Origin round and magical rounds. Once the deed is done, the bullet disappear into a golden magical dust.

Naruto's storage ring quickly flash and out appeared on his free hand is a grenade. It was then that Xenovia and Krulcifer saw his action and jump to Koyuki. Surrounding her from the ANBU and readying themselves for an explosion that will kill the ANBU and the civilians. The ANBU saw the girls action and got ready for combat. Minato drew his infamous/famous tri-pronged kunai once he saw their reaction to Naruto's strange object. "Bring it." Naruto challenge him. Naruto put his thumb through the pin.

 _ **CLANG**_

He pulled the pin! That crazy brat actually pulled the pin of a live grenade! Krulcifer and Xenovia applied _**Reinforcement**_ on their body once they heard that noise. They were ready for combat, impact of an explosion, and ready to get the hell out of their with Koyuki.

The only one calm was Illya. She pulled out a few hair strands.

The entire situation was extremely stressful. The slightest movement can set off a battle that will determine the future of Minato's career as Hokage( **5** ).

"Ototo." Illya said in Japanese for them to understand. Naruto's ear twitch. It was weird when Illya acted as the older sister that she really is. "Put the grenade and gun away." Her statement confused the ANBU and Hokage. The Japanese word for gun and grenade doesn't exist in their world.

"Nee-chan! I can't! They want to harm us!" Naruto replied back without taking his eyes off his target.

"Do it!" She said harshly. "Let your Nee-chan deal with the bad people." They were getting some strange looks. By their height difference, Illya would be the little sister and Naruto as the older brother in their eyes.

Fearing his sister at the moment, he re-pin the grenade and holster his Contender. Before Minato could order his ANBU to arrest them, Illya spoke.

"How dare you challenge my little brother, Namikaze." She said darkly. She already knew of Naruto's life as Naruto Uzumaki and it's safe to say that she hates Konoha and the Namikaze family. She started to tie her hair strands together. "How dare you challenge my last family member." She then use magecraft on the hair strands. People could see all the weird lines going all around her body. Unlike the other three where the strange glowing lines going through parts of the body, it was her entire body. "How dare you challenge the Einzbern family." It was then the hair started to float above them.

It grew into a creature. In one minute, the hair grew into a large dark western dragon that only Gamabunta can beat in size. Freaking out everyone. Illya was only able to create something this powerful and this large only in the Veil when her power isn't bound by Gaia's influence. She could feel a heavy burden lifted off her once she entered the Veil. Hinting to the influence removal on her, which show her true potential as a magus.

"For challenging against the Einzbern family. You will pay. You will pay with the lives of this poor excuse of a home you call Konoha." She said with the same dark voice. Then the dragon let out a mighty roar. The roar sent everyone into a panic. People started to run away, while some ANBU start to panic at the massive creature staring at them. One of them even ran away in terror. Minato was sweating uncontrollably and was stun at the mythical dragon that the toad elders talked about. Krulcifer and Xenovia were speechless against the sheer power Illya was showing off. They knew that she was powerful, but due to Gaia's influence , there is a heavy restraint on all magus, they couldn't believe how powerful she truly is. Even Naruto couldn't produce something this marvelous. Naruto was only shaking his head. He didn't expect Illya to be this threatening, but he forgot that she is still an Einzbern. A prestigious family that date back to the Era of Gods and they don't take shit from anyone.

"Attack the-"

"ENOUGH!" Someone cut off Minato before he could order his men to attack them. Everyone frozen and turn towards the source of the voice. It was a man and he was surrounded by samurais and shinobis. This man wore the traditional Land of Fire Daimyo. "Is this how you treat guests, Minato-kun. I expected more from the Hokage." He said as he shake his head in disappointment.

"D-d-daimyo-sama. The Magus Killer. He's a wanted man. It's my duty to arrest an enemy of Konoha." He tried to explain, but he knew that it was over for him.

"You forget. During the Chunin Exam all those with a bounty on their head are given temporary diplomatic immunity if they are part of a diplomatic group. This rule was established by the Second Hokage in an effort to build trust with other nations. Are you planning to go against one of the rule that our Second Hokage set up that has been adopted by all nations?" He ask Minato. He shook his head. "Then Emiya-kun here is hired as the Land of Springs' Daimyo as her bodyguard, hence giving him diplomatic immunity along with his friends."

"But!"

"No buts! I'm highly disappoint in the Hokage that I supported. I was lenient with you faking your death, but I won't be this time. From henceforth, I remove you as the Fourth Hokage!" He announce. Shocking all of Konoha. Naruto gave a smile of approval. "Hiruzen Sarutobi will take up temporary leadership as the Third Hokage for the rest of the week until the Chunin Exam is finished. Once the exam is over, we will discuss who will take on the mantle of the Fifth Hokage." It was then he signal his Guardian Shinobi to escort the ANBU and the now former Hokage to the Tower to get the Third into working order. He then walk up to Koyuki's group after they all settled down. Putting away their weapons and dismissing the familiar.

"It's good to see you Kazahana-sama. I'm terribly sorry for Minato-kun action. He was out of order." He apologize to her. Minato's action reflected him and his country and he couldn't have that happen to the most advanced country. "For him causing you and your guards trouble, you won't need to pay for anything for your stay here. Please enjoy all that Konoha has to offer you." As he handed her a tablet, giving her pretty much a credit card with unlimited money, free of charge.

She took the tablet. "Thank you, Kisuke-sama( **6** ). I'm happy that Minato Namikaze is properly punish for his crimes against me and my bodyguards." The Fire Daimyo, Kisuke, then went on his way.

His arrival was common for all Daimyo. They would arrive to each other countries to experience their way of life, so they would show up a week before the Finals starts. It was only due to luck that the Fire Daimyo showed up during the confrontation.

Koyuki then turn towards Naruto. "You okay, Naruto?" She asked. A little worried about the recent event. She is one of the few in the Elemental Nation to know the truth of the world and his life, so she would expect him to have problems coming to Konoha.

Naruto just burst out into laughter. " _Hahahahaha! Oh mein Gott. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass gerade passieren! Hahahaha. Bastard wird so gedemütigt. Vor seinem Volk nicht weniger! Hahahaha!_ "( **7** ) He laugh in German. Illya then join in the laughter. Then soon Xenovia. Confusing her.

"They're fine Koyuki-sama. They are just enjoying what just happen. They are all immature."

"Right..." She said as she waited for them to calm down, so they can head to the hotel.

* * *

{ **Next Day** }

We find our diplomatic party outside of the hotel they were staying at. Koyuki took off her Daimyo cloths and put on a traditional ice blue kimono( **8** ). Krulcifer wore a simple white blouse with blue trim that exposed her shoulders and dark blue pants with flats. Illya wore her usual purple outfit. Xenovia wore black thigh shorts, white shirt and a blue jacket, and a pair of sneakers. Finally, Naruto wore a pair of black pants, boots, a dark blue collar shirt, and of course, his blue scarf to hide his face.

"I feel defenseless." Naruto said. You can see that all three of his pistol are missing.

"Deal with it, Onii-chan! We are here to have fun today, not working." Illya told him. It's hard to believe that the cold scary little girl can easily turn playful and childish at the snap of the fingers.

"Technically, you are still guarding me. You're just going to follow me as we all have fun." Koyuki told her with a smirk. She was going to break his 'all work and no play on the job' streak. He rarely had fun on his jobs.

"Where are we going first?" Xenovia asked.

"I heard that there is a hot spring here." Krulcifer suggested. "I say we go there. It would be a nice way to relieve stress."

"Ya! Let's go!" Illya shouted.

"Sounds good to me." Xenovia agreed.

They all turn towards Naruto. "I don't care really." he shrugged.

"Looks like we are heading towards the hot springs." Koyuki said as they all head towards to the place. On the way towards the hot springs, they were stopped by many kids and their parents to get an autograph from the famous Yukie Fujikaze.

After an hour worth of traveling and stopping, they finally reach the hot springs.

"It seems like it's split by gender. You guys go ahead and enjoy the hot springs. I just wait for you-" Naruto started to walk away, but was pulled back by Xenovia.

"Not this time. You go in and enjoy yourself." She then push him into the men changing room. "Let's go enjoy the hot springs." She then lead the band of girls into the changing room.

"Waaa. It's so big!" Illya shouted. She was the first into the hot springs. It was a large hot springs and was quite steamy. She quickly jump into the springs. "Ahhhhh. It feels good." Then slowly all the girls started to come in and enjoy the relaxing properties of a hot springs.

"Odd, there is no one here." Koyuki pointed. She expected some people to be here already. It seems that she's wrong.

"We might be early." Krulcifer suggested. Then they heard some noise coming from inside of the building. "Looks like I spoken too soon." It was then that a group of girls and women walk into the hot springs.

"T-t-t-there o-o-o-others a-a-a-already h-h-here." Pointed out a very shy girl with white eyes. Then a woman with black hair and red eyes put her hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"It's okay Hinata. We're here to celebrate your recovery." The red eye woman pointed out.

"H-h-hai K-kurenai-sensei." The girl, Hinata responded to the older woman, Kurenai.

"You need to be braver Hinata! You can't by shy forever!" A blonde girl said, trying to help her confident problem.

"These things take time Ino-chan." A redhead woman said with a soft kind voice. It didn't have much drive in it that you would expect out of an average redhead hot headed woman.

"Thank you, Kushina-sensei." Kurenai thank the redhead woman, Kushina.

"Ya. Don't be mean to Hi-chan!" Shouted a little redhead girl that looks awfully like the redhead woman.

"She's not being mean, Natsumi-chan. She's trying to help." Kushina told the little girl version of herself.

It seems that the group of girls are:

Ino Yamanaka, heiress of the Yamanaka clan

Hinata Hyuga, heiress of the Hyuga Clan

Kurenai Yuhi, Jonin of Team 8

Kushina Namikaze, Wife of the Fourth Hokage

and finally Natsumi Namikaze, the youngest daughter of the Namikaze family.

"I hope that we're not bothering you." Kushina told the group already in the hot springs. Not seeing who exactly due to the mist.

"It's fine." Koyuki answered. She then went back to her own conversation with Illya. She wanted to know more about the outside world and Illya's history lesson about the magical world.

The newcomer finally settle down into the hot springs.

"Ne, Kushina-sama! Is it true? Did the Hokage get fired?" Ino question Kushina. As the main gossiper of her age group, she heard the news already, but couldn't confirm it.

Hinata's eye was drag towards Kushina as she was interested in the story. Kushina was like a mother to Hinata after her mother's death. Kushina saw pain in Hinata and that drew her attention. It's one of the effect of Naruto Uzumaki's death. She is drawn into children experiencing pain.

When Ino asked the question, Kurenai stiffen. It was the subject for all shinobi, foreign and local. Hearing that the almighty Yellow Flash assaulting/arresting a Daimyo and her group during the Chunin Exam was easily the greatest mistake a Kage can do. "Yes he did." Kushina answered. Not showing any concern for Minato. "Minato attempted to arrest the Land of Springs Daimyo and her guards."

"Why did he do it?"

"He was trying to arrest the Magus Killer that was hired by the Daimyo. He knew doing so is illegal, but went on with his plan."

"Is tou-chan going to be okay?" Natsumi asked. She still love her father like her sister, but unlike her mother. She was still confused to why Kushina no longer love Minato. All she was told her is that he's responsible for Naruto, her older brother, death.

"Your father will be okay, but he will be sad for awhile. Okay?" Kushina answered her daughter.

"Hai." She then continue to swim around. It was until she reach the other side of the hot springs where our group of ladies was staying. She bump into Illya. "Waa, you have white hair. I never see that!"

"Thank you. I got my hair from my mama." Illya told Natsumi. Natsumi then turn to the woman that Illya was talking to.

"WAAAAA!" Natsumi screamed.

"NATSUMI!" Kushina screamed. Fearing the worst when she heard her scream. She frantically look for her, but couldn't find her due to the steam.

"YOU'RE YUKIE FUJIKAZE!" Natsumi squeal. Kushina finally found her and relax. Only to see that her daughter met her favorite actress. She went over to pick up the rabid fangirl she calls a daughter.

"I'm terribly sorry, Kazahana-sama. Natsumi-chan is young and doesn't know how to treat someone of your status." Kushina apologize for Natsumi.

"It's fine. I'm use to children walking up to me, even after I became Daimyo of Springs." Koyuki said with a reassuring smile.

"Can I have your autograph!?" Natsumi asked loudly. She really wanted that autograph.

"( _giggle_ ) Sure. After I finish my time here." Koyuki answered the little girl with a pat on the head.

"Yatta!"

It was then the rest of the kunoichi join the Koyuki and the others. Ino went up to the bluehead girls and struck up a conversation, while dragging Hinata. Natsumi bugged Illya the entire time about her hair and her size. Kushina and Kurenai talked to Koyuki. Mainly about her life about being Daimyo and an actress.

It was then a large sponge floating in the water hit Xenovia's back. She turn to see what it was. To her surprise, there is a pink snake on it. "What is Medusa doing here?" Xenovia asked out loud.

"She's enjoying the hot springs, can't you see that." A boy's voice shouted from the steam. The steam then cleared up to show Naruto sitting behind them the entire time, cleaning his _Remington 870_ shotgun.

"Kyaaaa!" Ino screamed in embarrassment as she covered herself with her hands. Hinata just grew into a big blush and hid behind a rock. Krulcifer look embarrass as well, but she kept calm and stayed in the water. Koyuki covered herself along with Kurenai in embarrassment. Kushina just stayed in the water while holding onto Natsumi. Illya didn't bother to cover herself up. She use to bathe with him when they were younger, so it didn't matter to her.

"What are you doing here, Onii-chan? You should be on the boys side." Illya demanded of her little brother.

"That's where you're wrong Nee-chan." Naruto replied. Confusing the Konoha women. "I'm not here to relax. I'm here to do my job and protect princess there." He pointed with the cleaning stick at Koyuki.

"You shouldn't be here young man. You should be on the men side." Kurenai trying to reprimand him.

"Nope. I was hired to protect Koyuki here. I could care less about the rules in the hot springs. Besides, Medusa wanted to enjoy the hot springs and she is a lady snake after all." Naruto dismiss her with a point to Medusa relaxing. She seem to be relax on the sponge.

"You should be relaxing Naruto-kun." Krulcifer told him after finally calming down herself. That got Kushina's attention.

[ **Kit, you should know that Kushina isn't the same. This woman is the exact opposite of the one that kept me prisoner.** ] Kurama told Naruto after hearing her speak. He notice that there isn't any of the 'Uzumaki Enthusiasm' in her anymore. Naruto mentally nodded to his comment.

' _No. Naruto is dead. This is just another person with the same name._ ' She thought to herself.

"Naruto?" Natsumi asked out loud. Reminding her of her brother that died before her being born.

"Do you want me to wash your back, Naruto-sama." Xenovia asked.

"Cleaning my weapons is relaxing, Krulcifer and Xenovia, no. I'm not here to enjoy the springs." He finish cleaning his shotgun. He then put it into this storage ring.

"That's working, Naruto-kun." Krulcifer corrected him. After a minute to think about an idea to relax. "Why don't you sing? I know you like to sing." Along with cooking, it was one of the few activity he found relaxing.

"No way in hell." Naruto rejected her idea.

"Ya! Onii-chan sing for us. You use to sing to me when we were younger."

"But Nee-chan!" Naruto protested.

"No buts. I'm telling you as your older sister." She said with a small huff to her chest. The kunoichi were intrigue with their conversation and listen in.

"Fine." Naruto gave up to her demands. He then pulled out a guitar, keyboard, bass, and a drum set. Pulling out a lot of instrument puzzled the ignorants. He then form **Shadow Clones** to take each instrument. The jutsu really surprised and worried Kurenai and Kushina. That jutsu belong to Konoha, so they wonder how it ended up in an outsider's hand, but Kushina then remember that during the third war, Iwa manage to get their hands on the jutsu, so it's not impossible for an outsider to know it.

"You better not sing some song in another language!" Koyuki told him. Then the original Naruto pulled out two microphones already hook to the speaker he set up. It was now a mini concert in the hot springs. The first in the Veil.

"Don't worry. It' more of a mix of Japanese and English, but mostly Japanese." Naruto reassured her. Getting a satisfied smile. The kunoichi look confused. They didn't know what English or Japanese is. "Hey Krulcifer, I need your help with this song." As he toss a mic to her.

"What are we going to sing?" She asked after catching it. She put on a towel and walk up toward the _stage_ right

"Rising Hope. You sing first. We will switch off every verse and at the end we sing together." He said with a wink. She look happy with his answer.

 _ **~LiSA - Rising Hope~**_

 _Nigitta messēji, That's Rising Hope._

 _(Hey welcome to message reality)._

 _(Can you distance standby)._

 _(Here we go)._

It was then that the owner of the Hot Springs came out to listen to Naruto and Krulcifer's performance.

 _Hiruganai sekai, hijou na genjou_

 _Tsudzuku kabe wa nan juusou_

 _I'mēji-dōri nanka janai._

 _Shizuka ni sawagidashita hon'nō._

 _Meiro mitai, ikidomari nante._

 _Demo shikō wa, Distortion._

 _Kuusha nai ni itsunomani,_

 _Miushinatteru tto ABAREDASU._

 _(Pay attention! )Hey what is it?_

 _(Watch your step now! )_

 _Joushiki nanka iranai_

 _(Are you serious?)_

 _No, no, no don't worry_

 _One, two, three_

Outside of the Hot Springs, people could hear the loud music. They never heard anything like this and they love it. The Rock/J-Pop is new to the people of the Veil and it intrigued them. Especially the younger generation. Quickly a large crowd gather on the other side of the wall. Listening and cheering for the singers and musicians.

 _Fukikasu shinzō no rizumu_

 _Shikai mada kuran deru_

 _Soredemo, ikanakucha_

 _Kimi ga shinji teru boku o, uragiru_

 _Wake ni ikanai tsuyoku_

 _Kurakushon ga naru_

 _Kodokuna mama toki ga tattatte_

 _Nigeru koto, oboe tatte_

 _Atarashī kyō ga, ki chaukedo_

 _(I'm feeling magical! )_

 _Kono negai, tatoe mahō ga nakutatte_

 _Kanaenakya, chikatta_

 _Boku wa kimi to, mada mitai mirai arunda yo_

 _(I seek my hope)_

 _Naki-sōde mo_

 _Kuyashikute mo, tomatte irarenai._

 _Nigitta messēji, That' s Rising Hope_

 _Demo kedo non stop de gangan semaru hard way_

 _Where's the solution? Uchi no mesaretemo_

 _Get up! and hurry up! sonna sonna jikan narasugu sama gomi_

 _Hakokai nante chiri hokori douzen_

 _Saa two step OK shouting OK yokubari asobase_

 _Kahi mo sanpi mo zenbu boku no mono_

 _Tobase shinzou no arugorizumu_

 _Hora, mamoritai datta boku no koe ga denpashita_

 _Iron hanron wa yurusu kedo,_

 _Kono omoi wa fuyoi ni kagaku dekinai deshou?_

 _Kiite yo tadoritsuita sekai iwanakucha_

 _Kimi ga kureru omoi no zenbu wo shinjite,_

 _Ikeru sore uso ga douka nante_

 _Wakaranakute mo ii_

 _Dareka ga shimesu mihontte nandake_

 _Futsuu no aitte nandake_

 _Boku wa kyou mo boku ni toikakeru_

 _Toikakeru tabi te ni ireru no wa kawaranai shinjitsu_

 _Boku wa iranai mada mitai mirai ga aru kara_

 _Kodoku nanka wa kiete nakunatte_

 _Nigeru koto iya ni natte_

 _Atarashi kyou wo sagasundayo_

 _(I'm feeling magical)_

 _Kono negai tatoe mahou ha nakutatte_

 _Kanae nakya chikatta_

 _Boku to kimi de tsukureru mirai nara mou chikai_

 _Boku no migite kimi no hidarite sotto tsunaide_

 _Nigitta messeeji that's rising hope_

 _Hanasanai kara that's rising hope_

 _Rising hope~_

"Wooow!" Everyone started to applaud the young singers.

"Onii-chan is the best!" Illya cried out in applause.

"That was amazing you two. I didn't know you can sing like that." Koyuki enjoy his singing and the song. It wasn't like any song she ever heard inside the Veil. Inside the Veil, there isn't any pop/rock song.

The kunoichi were surprise about the song, instruments, and the english language. It was then Kurenai asked him a question she had. "Young man, I heard some unfamiliar words in the song. What were they?"

"That was English. Another language." Naruto answered.

"To my knowledge, the only language is the common tongue that everyone speaks." The common tongue is the official name for Japanese inside the Veil.

"The world is a lot bigger than you think. You'll be surprise what's out there." he said cryptically.

"Where are you from?" Kushina asked. Getting to know Naruto. She felt that he had a familiar aura.

"A place called Germany." He said. It was then that he went to pick up snake baby Medusa and let her wrap herself around his arm over his clothes. That would attract a lot of attention. Mainly for having a snake around Konoha. After Orochimaru's defection, snake became as hated as fox after the Kurama's attempt for freedom, aka the Kyuubi's attack.

"Never heard of it." Ino said.

"I don't expect any of you to know it. People born inside a hidden village never go too far from their village. I didn't know about the Elemental Nations existed till I travel here." Naruto lied about the last part. "Your map isn't finished. There is a lot of places that I visit that doesn't show up on the map. For example, there is a country called Japan. They speak a language called Japanese, but it's the exact same language as the common tongue, but more develop. My dad told me that there are over a thousand language all around the world. I learned how to speak German (my homeland language), Japanese (your language), English (part of the song's language), Italian (Xenovia's birthplace language), and a few other."

This piece of information shock them. Their language is actually called Japanese in another country and that there is so many language out there that they never heard of. Knowing different languages is a valuable skill for a shinobi because they can talk to each other without anyone knowing what they were saying. Of course, this brought even more question to the older women. To their knowledge anywhere beyond the map means that you disappear or die. There is no indication that anyone came back from outside of the map or any form of life being beyond it. After all, there is no chakra out there, so there is no reason to believe that there is anything out there. If what he says is true, they are dead wrong in their assumptions. Before, they can ask the mysterious group more questions.

"I had enough of the hot springs. I'm famish." Koyuki announce.

"Let's head back to the hotel. I can cook something for us." Naruto said as he put away all the instrument into his ring. The girls got up as well.

"Yatta! I get to eat Onii-chan's food!" Illya ran inside to get change for lunch.

Kushina stopped Koyuki. "If it's fine with you, we can show you to a excellent restaurant." She wanted to spend time with them for herself and Natsumi. She seem to take a shining to Koyuki and Naruto, especially since she is her favorite actress and he has the same name as her dead older brother.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have tried many 5 star restaurants, but Naruto's cooking always outshine theirs." Koyuki rejected her offer.

"How about we show your group a place to cook. We would like to see that person's cooking after hearing his singing."

"That's fine with me." Koyuki said. Thinking this would be a chance for Naruto confront his past that he is trying to stay away. "By the way, you should know that that is the Magus Killer." Surprising them. "If you're going to be around us, you should know his full name is Emiya, Naruto. You should learn his name if you're going to eat his cooking." The five Konoha girls look happy and got dress. They were very interested in the youngest S-Rank _shinobi_.

The group of kunoichi lead our band of magi to the local park. The park had a public grill for public use. "Will this do, Emiya-kun?" Ino asked. Ino found Naruto to be extremely attractive. Even with his face covered by his scarf, he had a well-toned body and beautiful hair. She wanted to get to know him, but he was a man of few words around her and others.

Even Hinata is attracted to him, but due to her crippling shyness, she hid behind people and objects and watch him from afar. She even use her clan's **Byakugan** to see his full face. Surprisingly, she couldn't see pass the scarf. It was as if the scarf acts as a shroud to protect him from unwanted eyes. There was also his chakra network. She never seen anything like this.

'It's hard to see his chakra network. It keeps blinking in and out of existence.' She thought. Then she turn towards the three girl. 'There isn't any chakra in them. They shouldn't be alive at all, but what is that.' She saw a blue outline around their body. She didn't know what to make of it. She would need to ask her father about them.

The reason for Naruto's flicker chakra network is due to his magic circuits. Both coexist within his body, so his circuits acts as a shroud, but due to his powerful chakra network, it pops out. For the girls, of course they don't have any chakra at all. The blue outline Hinata saw is prana surrounding them and their circuits. The **Byakugan** is design to see chakra, not any other form of magic, but it can pick up on it faintly. Same things for any other chakra searching jutsu like the **Sharingan**.

Naruto went over to inspect the grill. "It's not much, but it will do." He then walk towards an open space. " **Trace on**." He whispered and form a large wooden table. The kunoichi were surprise at the creation of a table like that. The two adults assume it to be _mokuton_ that he possess. "There isn't much to work with here, so how about a good old fashion, American barbecue?" He suggested.

"That's fine with me." Krulcifer answered.

"Meat does sound good right now." Xenovia said.

"I never had it, but I seen it on some shows. Why not?" Koyuki agreed. She spends a lot of time at Naruto's castle to spend time with him and learn about the outside world. She love watching all kind of TV shows and movie, even if it's in another language. She would just have to deal with the Japanese subtitles.

"I don't care! I want a parfait!" Illya demanded.

"Hai, hai. I will whip up a parfait for all of us after the barbecue. Kay?" He got a huff of approval from her.

The kunoichi didn't get to voice their opinion. Even though that Naruto spoke little to them, it was obvious that he didn't like them. He would usually ignore them when asking more personal question or out right talk with one of his friends when they were talking to him. It was rude of him, but Ino and Natsumi kept on pushing on.

Naruto started to pull out all the ingredients needed for burgers, hot dogs, chicken, and corn. Krulcifer join him in cooking the meal for the large group. All the other went on enjoying their time together.

Kushina walked up towards the couple. "Do you need any help? I know how to cook." She offered to help.

"That won't be needed. You don't even know what we are cooking. Every chef I met in the Elemental Nations cook Japanese orientated food. Your skills here would be useless." He push her away coldly. It sadden her. She wanted to get close to him, even if he isn't her son, but she wants to make it up somehow. Helping another boy name Naruto that is the same age would help her grief. She then walk away to find Natsumi.

"That was a little cold of you." Krulcifer told Naruto after she was far enough away.

"She was trying to get close. I don't need anyone replacing my mother." Naruto answered back. Krulcifer could understand his reasoning. Since the groups' meeting, Kushina been trying to learn from Naruto. Like a mother asking about her son's life and Naruto was fine with Irisviel being his only mother. When it came to parents, Naruto refused to acknowledge anyone beside Kiritsugu and Irisviel as his parents. Same thing with a sister and Illya. "You know. She sounds-"

"Hollow. I notice. From what Kurama told me, she isn't the same person that she was when she was keeping him trap." Naruto finish for her.

"I talked to Ino about it. She said that she is still grieving for a son she abandoned 13 years ago( **9** ) that ended dying at the age of four." Krulcifer told him.

"And how does that apply to me. By all means-"

"Naruto Uzumaki is dead and you're Naruto Emiya. Two completely different people with different life." She finish. She did tell him that two nights ago. "It's just that seeing her like this is very sad. Ino told me that her parents told her that she was a joyful person and a hot headed woman. From what I see, she is the exact opposite. Weak, scared, hollow, and lost. It's hard for me to look at her without feeling sorry for her."

"And you think I don't. Natsumi has been bugging the hell out of me. She's been hanging around me like I'm her brother and Kushina acts like a mother trying to get to know her son. I don't want any of it. I already have a sister and a mother." Naruto said with a crack in his voice. It was bringing up happy memories of his family in Germany. Then reality hits and they're gone. Only Illya is left and he will do all he can to protect her. He began tearing up. Remembering the past was too painful.

Krulcifer went over to Naruto and open up his scarf and gave him a kiss. "Remember, I'm here for you. Xenovia as well. You don't need to feel alone when we're here with you."

"Thanks." Naruto said as he wipe away his tears. The two went up on to continue cooking the meal.

"Naruto?" A girl asked from behind the two chefs. They turn around to see who it was. She has teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive pigtails. She wore a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck. This person is Temari, daughter of the current Kazekage. "It is you!" She came over to hug him. Which Naruto reciprocated.

"Temari it's good to see you!" The two parted ways. "I guess you made it to the finals?"

"Yup. The exam this year seem to be easy. It didn't take a lot to past the of tests." She waved off the written exam, the forest, and her battle with a weapon specialist. "I expected more out of Konoha." She wanted a challenge.

"Well that's great. Do you want to join us for lunch? I'm cooking up something." He offered. She then look over him to see the meal that he was cooking. It was foreign to her, but she never doubt his cooking after his last visit to Suna.

"Sure. I love your cooking. Do you need any help?" She offered.

"We're almost done, but if you want to help, I'm not turning you down." He said with a smile under his scarf. She then went over to greet Krulcifer and help her prepare all the food.

"So what are you guys doing here?" She asked them.

"We're here on a job." Naruto answered.

"We're bodyguards to Koyuki Kazahana." Krulcifer clarified.

"( _giggle_ ) Kankuro would be happy to hear that his favorite actress is in town."

"Speaking of sibling, where is Gaara? I hope he isn't getting into trouble after our little fight." Naruto asked.

"He's at the hotel sleeping. Thanks to you, he really change. You help fix our family. Even our dad started to spend time with all of us." She said happily.

Temari could remember the time her father hired the Magus Killer to come to Suna for a job. The job involved working with the Three Sand Siblings. His job was to watch over the psychotic Jinchuriki. The job was going well until Naruto got involved and help them in their mission. It was then that Gaara wanted to prove his existence by killing Naruto. Naruto went off to face him, while his girls dealt with the other two sibling from interfering. Eventually, Gaara lost himself to Shukaku and Naruto defeated the duo. He then gave him a life lesson of love. After that Gaara completely change. He no longer killed anyone without a good reason. He was more kind and open with his brother and sister. Rasa, the Kazekage was surprise at the change and was grateful for Naruto. He was welcome to come visit anytime he wanted. Due to the bonds between Jinchuriki, Naruto would often visit Gaara. He grew comfortable with the three sibling to the point he reveal his past and the world to them. To say that they were shock is an understatement, but they were happy to hear how close he consider them. Temari even discovered the love she grew for the younger boy. She didn't care about Xenovia or Krulcifer because she knew as a shinobi, there will be ones that take on many wives for certain reasons.

"You should meet my sister. She actually here." Naruto advised her.

"Illyasviel von Einzbern, aka 'Chibi-nee-chan?' The older sister with a weird aging body? The sister that you keep on talking about?" She question. Whenever she talk to him before, he would somehow bring up Illya in the conversation.

"Yup she's over there." He pointed to the white hair girl in purple.

"Wow. She really is a chibi." To her surprise. She was a few inches shorter than Naruto, but the way she acts is the most outstanding. She was acting like a real little girl instead of the responsible older sister that Temari adopted.

It was then Xenovia came over to greet Temari and help hand out all the food. Then all the other girls came over to grab a plate. "There plenty here. You can eat all you want." Naruto said kindly. It was the first thing he said kindly. This surprised them. They all grab a plate and enjoy the meal.

"Wow!"

"This is amazing!"

"I never taste anything like this. The closest thing is the Akimichi's Barbecue. Even that doesn't taste this great!"

"Thank you, Na-chan!"

"T-t-this i-i-is r-r-really good."

They all thanked him. They all went on to enjoy the meal and tell each other stories. Illya and Natsumi were constantly fighting. Natsumi would always try to get close to Naruto and act as a little sister, something that Illya wouldn't allow. After Naruto finish his meal, he went back to the table and clean it up, so he could start cooking up the parfaits. Another dish that they haven't tried and will most likely love.

"Xenovia can you come over here!" Naruto called out. "Can you help me hand this over."

"No problem." She went over to grab two cups, but Naruto grab her and turn her around to face him. He then gave her a passionate kiss. She was surprised at this, but soon gave up resisting and enjoy his lips. Krulcifer was already use to these scene. Temari grew a blush.

The two shortest girls came over for their sweet treat.

"Ewwww!" Natsumi cried out. She didn't like grown up stuff.

"Bad Onii-chan!" She said that as she use her little fist to hit him.

Naruto finally let go of Xenovia after a full minute of kissing. "Thank you for being here for me." He whispered to her. Making her massively blush. He then grab two parfaits. "Sorry, sorry, Nee-chan. Here is a parfait for you two." He handed them it.

"Yatta!" Illya grab it and went down on it.

"Thanks Na-chan!" Natsumi grab hers.

He then turn towards the blushing Temari. "Why not?" He went over and gave her a kiss on the lips. Surprising the girls a lot. Temari was excited for the kiss, but Xenovia and Krulcifer didn't expect that. They knew she harbored romantic feelings, but for Naruto to act on his feelings was a curveball.

"W-what was that f-for?" She stuttered out after finishing the kiss.

"Just being grateful for all the people that care about me. Including you." He said with a wink. He then went over to get his parfait. As soon as he grabbed it, Medusa woke up from his arm. She notice the parfait and she started to drool. She then jump into the cup and started to eat it. "There goes my parfait." He said a little sadly. "I could use a break." He putted the cup down, so the snake can enjoy the treat.

Xenovia went to hand out the others. Naruto started to walk towards the lake.

"Where are you going Onii-chan?" Illya asked. She notice him slipping away.

He turn around to show a pack of cigarette in his hand and the black zippo lighter. "I'm going for a smoke." He muttered. Feeling the headache from Ino's questioning and Hinata's stares.

"Smoking is bad, Onii-chan!" She reprimanded him.

"Hai hai." Naruto wave her off as he continue for his smoke break. Naruto took a seat at the end of the dock at the lake. He took in a huff of his cigarette. It was then someone took a seat next to him.

The man next to him has short, brown hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-colored eyes. He wore a typical Konoha jonin outfit, but it had the symbol of the police force on it. "You know smoking at your age is bad for you?" He asked the young man.

"Not unless you have healing capabilities that will heal the damage tissue in the lungs that cigarette would cause." Naruto took in one more huff before tossing it in the lake. "What is Wicked Eye Fugaku doing around a little kid like me?"

"( _snort_ ) You're the Magus Killer. The youngest S-Rank Shinobi. Fastest Man Alive. Defeated Danzo and Orochimaru, both S-Rank criminals. You're full name is Emiya, finally figured out, Naruto Emiya. You are also responsible for Minato Namikaze losing his position as Hokage." He started to list off.

"Fugaku Uchiha. Clan head of the Uchiha clan. Responsible of exposing Danzo's operation and earning the trust of the village. Fourth Hokage contender, but the village wanted a blonde. After Namikaze's return, he lost power as Hokage due to his actions on his own son and his desertion of Konoha. You're the Hokage in all, but title. Most likely candidate to be the Fifth Hokage that will be announced after the Chunin Exam." Slightly surprising him about the last part. Not many knew that piece of information. It was still relatively new news. "Don't look surprise. This village is highly corrupt. All other villages have spies in this village, including me. If you're going to be Hokage, then you will need to work your ass off to clean up the mess that Namikaze caused. The only contender for fifth Hokage is Jiraiya and Tsunade. However, it is due to Hiruzen and Minato's action that put the Land of Fire into a war with ROOT with the other villages attacking ROOT and indirectly Konoha. He won't support those two thanks to the current situation. He would go with a new path. All the Hokage followed the same path and now they're in the shit hole."

Fugaku knew that the village was corrupt due to being under Minato's reign. Minato could be considered the Hokage that nearly destroyed Konoha due to his action and inaction. What Fugaku didn't know is that a simple mercenary can easily buy off any classified information in Konoha. That was worrying because that mean that all their secrets are in danger from the common man. "When I become Hokage, I will make some major changes. First, I will take off the ridiculous bounty that Minato put on you. He focus too much of our manpower on you. Then I'll request your aid on eliminating ROOT, if you're interested. I know that you had a run in with Danzo before and defeated him. After dealing with ROOT, I will need to clean the village of the corrupt filth."

"I can help with that. You will need to pay me first." Naruto said. It was then a scroll was toss to him. Naruto open the scroll and sent chakra through it. Out came a LOT of Ryo.

"That's 50,000,000. Consider it half the pay. Your bounty will be payment and I'll pay the rest once the problem is dealt with." Fugaku said. He was satisfied with the outcome. He wanted to hire the Magus Killer like the other village, but Minato wanted him captured for his ' _bloodline_.' 'Minato you fool. Hiring him would have save a lot of trouble.' He then started to walk away.

"Hey!" Naruto called to him. Fugaku stop and turn to see Naruto walking to him. He quietly handed him a note. "That's a list of all of the people I and others paid for information. There is also the spies that Danzo have here." He whispered. Naruto would secretly send a shadow clone to get the information for him. Fugaku quickly pocket the list. Most people would think that he's lying to him, but he had a familiar air around him that he can trust. Seeing his action, he figure that there is a spy close by, but the only one close by.

'ANBU. DAMMIT don't tell me that the ANBU can' be trusted!?' He thought furiously, but hid his emotion. All ANBU were loyal to the Hokage and that is Hiruzen now and he's too busy dealing with the exam. 'With Minato's stunt yesterday, they wouldn't dare risk getting close to a damn sensor.' Naruto's sensory ability is known to them. He started to sense for anyone in the area, but couldn't find anyone that isn't part of Naruto group. He wasn't a great sensor like the Magus Killer, so that would suggested that he sense someone hiding close by. Watching them.

"Danzo and Orochimaru are planning something together. My contacts suggested that they will attack during the finals. Be ready." Naruto whispered then left to return to his group.

'You and your clan have done more for me than this village. Survive this. Don't let being Hokage change you.' Naruto thought. He remember the Uchiha Police force being the one to actually being impartial to Naruto and that was more than the village was to him. They carried out their duty and delivered justice to the criminals. It was only the Hokage pardoning the criminals that Fugaku refused to be lenient on. It could be said that in his eyes, Fugaku is the only good person in this damn village.

Fugaku's eyes were widen. 'If what he says is true, then a war could break out. I need to inform my clan.' He then started to casually walk away. He needed to stay calm to not tip off the potential traitor. 'I'll send Itachi to warn the clan and other trusted shinobi to prepare for trouble. I'll quietly inform the clan heads for a possible attack.' At the moment, revealing the information to Hiruzen or Minato is a mistake. They're powerful and would help with the counter, but they can't be trusted due to circumstances. He would need to inform Shikaku about the entire information he's been given. He would tell the ANBU commander, but his organization has a traitor. The only other would be the rest of Shikaku's friend and Shibi Aburame. Hiashi Hyuga is too close to Minato, so he can't be told.

Trouble is coming and the future of Konoha will be determined soon.

* * *

{ **Four Days Later** }

{ **The Stadium** }

The next four days went out as the same as that day. They would be join by Temari to enjoy a day of relaxation and fun where genins of Konoha would either join or follow the party. As always Naruto would keep his enjoyment minimal due to their followers. He could handle kids following them due to Koyuki's life as an actress, but what really annoys him is the shinobi following him. He needed to be ready if they attack and keep his eye on the genins. They may not be dangerous enough to pose a threat to any of them, but they still take orders from Konoha and they can't be trusted. It was the Hyuga constant stalking of them that annoyed him to no ends. He wanted her to pull something on them just, so he can put an end to her's action.

Even Mei Terumi, along with Haku Yuki, join in when she arrive. She love spending time with the young man. She would always flirt with him, which Naruto didn't care about. He had to be on his best behavior in front of Illya. Meanwhile, Illya didn't like the older woman, but the older woman love the adorable chibi. You could here Illya calling the woman a harlot all over the village. She didn't like her being so close to her brother. She already didn't like all the current girls.

During the four days, Fugaku and Itachi were successful to prepare to deal with a potential attack on them. When look closely, Itachi found several ANBU with ROOT curse mark on them, but due to the situation, he had to place them in a genjutsu to make them forget about their encounter. The presence of ROOT alone suggested that the Magus KIller's theory about a possible attack skyrocketed. Itachi prepared a group of trustworthy shinobi to arrest or kill the traitors and spies in the village that work for Orochimaru and Danzo, while his father prepare the clan heads and clans to counter a large force attacking the village. He needed to prioritize the safety of the civilian and the visiting Kages and their Daimyo, so they won't take action against Konoha during the attack or for failure to protect them. Everything was chaotic, but they were able to keep it under the down low. Unfortunately, they wouldn't be able to watch Sasuke's match against Gaara. The boy that manage to defeat the temporary strongest genin of Konoha without causing said genin to suffer any permanent injury.

We now find our band of magi in the Daimyo booth. The majority of the Elemental Nations' Daimyo showed up for this historical event. Them along with their bodyguards filled the private booth. The only one that could be out of place is Illya.

"How dare they make me wait!" Illya shouted. She was tired of waiting for the match to begin. They already waited an entire hour for the no-show already. Illya was given a special seat next to the window to watch the battle, specially created by Naruto. Many Daimyo gave her odd looks, but Naruto scare them away with his own. He didn't care if he cause an international incident for Koyuki, NO ONE mess with Illya's smile. Koyuki could only give a smile at the lovely sibling bond.

"Naruto-kun, what do you have there?" Koyuki asked Naruto.

Naruto took his eye off his little toy he was playing with. He was playing what look to be a rifle, but it was odd from usual rifle that Naruto had. It had a large six round revolver style magazine in the middle of the rifle. Naruto just spin the magazine and smiled at her. "This here is a **Milkor MGL**. A Multiple Grenade Launcher. Brand new. Capable of firing 40mm grenade, smoke grenades, and tear gas. The ultimate fun for causing explosion or controlling a crowd." His explanation confused the other Daimyos, but also interest them. The only thing that they got out of Naruto's explanation is that the device can cause explosions, provide cover by using smoke, and somehow control a out of control crowd without causing death.

"( _sigh_ ) Just don't go out of control with it." Koyuki told him. She knew he love explosions. Krulcifer could only giggle at his almost childish antics for his desire for causing a big boom. Xenovia seem to be interested, even if she didn't like to use modern weapons like her two friends, she did like explosions like Naruto.

Naruto, Xenovia, and Krulcifer were in their usual outfit for work. They were also ready for a battle if there is going to be one. Yuki and her friends, along with a few sellouts, told Naruto of a possible attack by Orochimaru and Danzo and with his personal experience with them, it suggested they would launch an attack. Their attack can easily throw the nations into a war if it's done right. This would drive Konoha into a war that would allow Danzo to take over it or destroy it as Orochimaru wants. It a win-win for the traitor duo... sort of. Krulcifer and Xenovia were talking to each other, while Koyuki talk with her fellow Daimyo. Naruto stood by Illya, while he sharpen his hidden blades.

From the audience stand, you can see a certain clan headed with white eyes staring at all the magus. Wondering what they were because by shinobi definition, they weren't human. There is also a shy Hyuga creepily staring at Naruto.

"Welcome to the first Chunin Exam to be hosted for all five hidden village." Hayate announce. Everyone applaud for this historical day. It was going to definitely be in the history book. "Here our final constants." He gestured to the present genin. Many started to cheer for their friends/nation's team. "The match will proceed on in this order:

Mito Namikaze vs Neji Hyuga

Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara of Suna

Temari of Suna vs Shikamaru Nara

Kankuro of Suna vs Shino Aburame

Samui of Kumo vs Kurotsuchi of Iwa

Omoi of Kumo vs Dosu of Oto

Akatsuchi of Iwa vs Chojuro of Kiri"

He listed out. Every genin showed up except for three genins, two being of Konoha and they were the first up.

"Will all genins please go to the stand. Mito Namikaze and Neji Hyuga, stay behind for your battle." They all left except for Neji who had a victorious smirk on.

"Where the Fourth Hokage's daughter!?"

"Where is our hero! Where is the hero that holds the Kyuubi!?" Getting a lot of disappointed look from the foreign shinobi population. They just blurted out highly classified information, but then again, Konoha's leader did that as well. It was still unprofessional and idiotic to all foreign shinobi. Hell, even Gaara's status as the Ichibi Jinchuuriki is a secret to a certain degree. He's the only one that is remotely publicize as a Jinchuuriki, but not on Konoha level.

"The almighty Yellow Flash's daughter ran away! She's a coward like her father!"

"Shut your mouth!"

"Your leader is a monster and his daughter as well!"

It was then a fight broke out between citizens of different nations. That soon broke out a group fight between citizen of Iwa and Konoha. ANBU had to break up the fight and arrest them.

Hayate got everyone's attention after five minutes talking to an ANBU. "We will postpone their match to the end of the first round. Will Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of Suna come to the stadium." Gaara showed up, but Sasuke didn't.

"Even the Uchiha chicken out. Is all of Konoha cowards!?"

"Shut your mouth!"

Another fight broke out and more arrest took place. The Kage were getting annoyed with the fights, but they were more annoyed with Konoha being a no show. Hiruzen began to sweat as he was question by his fellow Kages. He couldn't come up with a suitable answer. Even Naruto began to talk loudly about Konoha's failure to produce shinobi. Which many Daimyo agreed with and decided to not use Konoha in the future. Even Kisuke began to look nervous due to his own village embarrassing him.

After another five minute of fighting and waiting. "This match will be postpone to the end, so we can give them a chance to show up." Getting a lot of angry comments. They already waited an hour for them to show up and now they were getting more time. All other Chunin Exam had disqualify the no-shows. "Temari of Suna and Shikarmaru Nara, come to the stadium."

It was then that Temari came into the field, flying on her fan. Satisfying the civilian that were getting restless.

"Impressive." Naruto commented. Getting the ears of the Daimyos. Some knew Naruto and a client level relation, while others heard about him.

"Naruto-kun." Koyuki said to grab his attention. "Would you provide all of us with your battle analysis." She gestured to her fellow Daimyo.

"Excellent idea! I have heard of the Magus Killer genius mind." Commented the Wind Daimyo.

His comment got a lot of agreement and support for the suggestion. They wanted to hear the opinion of one of the strongest person in the Elemental Nation. Naruto just gave in and told them his thoughts.

"Temari of Suna. Her level of wind manipulation is very high. Not many can control the wind to float like that. Even jonin shinobi will have difficulty with that. There is also the fact that she started to begin her elemental training at such a young age. Many would start until they become a jonin, the age around 20. She started five years earlier and she is better than most trained shinobi with wind affinity. She is someone to watch out for in the future." Naruto told them. They look impress and kept in mind that, so far, Suna is the most promising village.

"What about the Nara Heir?" Ask Kisuke, the fire Daimyo. He wanted to hear his analysis of his shinobi.

"Unfortunately, he doesn't look motivated. Most likely due to his family heritage of Nara men being lazy. There is also the body build. Unlike Temari, who is well built for her age and gender, Shikamaru is a little weak. It shows that he isn't going to last long in a fight. There is also his experience, his posture shows that he hasn't killed anyone yet. It's too lose. A kill will show a sign of some professionalism as a shinobi. He shows none. It's likely due to the terrorist group, ROOT, preventing his advancement as a shinobi. In all, he isn't ready. All he has is his IQ and his clan jutsu. Temari has her training, experience, IQ, wind jutsu, and confidence. Temari is going to be the winner." Again, he got a lot of nods from the Daimyo that seem to agree with his reasoning and analysis.

It was then that Shikamaru walked up to the stand.

'This is a drag. There is no way I can win, but that ANBU made me.' He thought back as he considered surrendering. It was then an ANBU gave him the order from the Hokage to participate in the match. They couldn't suffer another embarrassment. 'She has actual battle experience. Me and the others are only rookies. We didn't even get to do mission outside of the village to get experience. This is a drag.'

The battle went on with both geniuses. Although, the favor was in Temari. She had been on mission where she fought enemy shinobi like ROOT before going into the exams. Shikamaru didn't get that chance. Asuma only focus them on doing only D-Rank missions and a few C-Rank where it is towards villages very close to Konoha, where the fighting isn't taking place. He had zero battle experience except for the spars, but they were mild, due to them being with his own teammates. Temari took the offensive and easily push Shikamaru into wall. However, Shikamaru use the shadow by the wall as his defense, but his range outside of it isn't much expect for a few meter. The people enjoy the show of strategy between the two, but Temari won with a constant barrage of wind slashes at Shikamaru.

"Looks like my prediction came true." Naruto said to himself. Many Daimyo began to approve of Naruto's analysis.

Kankuro and Shino match was by far the best. The two showed their best and the end was another win for Suna. Shino had Kankuro a few times, but his battle experience save him from the beetles' attack. In all, Konoha genin didn't have enough experience to survive against battle worn genins. The only one with battle experience in Konoha is Neji and his opponent didn't show up.

Next was Samui and Kurotsuchi. That match was on a different level compared to the matches with Konoha genin. The two were battling as if they were out to kill each other, a proper battle. The previous battle were more like a battle for survival. It was a close match, but in the end, Kurotsuchi won.

"Next is Omoi of Kumo and Dosu of Oto." Hayate announce. Omoi showed up, but Dosu didn't show up.

"Don't tell me another no show!"

"Come on! It's getting good!"

Much of the crowd started to 'boo.' Hayate waited for five minute then an ANBU spoke with him. "Dosu of Oto didn't show up, so the match will also be postponed." He announce. At first, he was going to disqualify him, but Konoha need to seem fair, even if they aren't, so problems won't occur with the other villages. "If Dosu of Oto, Mito Namikaze, or Sasuke Uchiha don't show up for their match after the others, then they will be disqualified." They needed to be as fair as they can or they will get shit from the shinobi and crowd.

Next match was between Akatsuchi and Chojuro. Akatsuchi's a powerful earth style user and held the edge against Chojuro due to him being a water style user. Akatsuchi was winning at first, but soon started to lose ground when Chojuro started to pull out the full potential of Hiramekarei. In the end Chojuro won.

After the field was cleared, a large smoke screen poof in. In the smoke were two adults and two children. As soon that some cleared, there stood Mito, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Jiraiya.

Jiraiya and Kakashi look a little cocky. "Are we late?" They both ask in synch. Expecting this to be an amazing entrance for their student. However, they didn't get the greeting they were expecting.

"FINALLY!" Was the majority's response. These two had their match push back and many were disappointed about it. They wanted to see the famous Uchiha and the Yellow Flash's daughter.

Mito and Sasuke took a scan of the stadium.

Sasuke notice that not a single member of his clan didn't show up for his match, except for his mother. He clench his hands in anger. 'Damn them.' He thought bitterly. 'They're out somewhere with Itachi.' His jealousy and inferiority complex was showing in his thoughts.

Mito saw her parents and her little sister in the stand. She was sad to see her father there. Jiraiya got a message from a toad that Minato sent about the news and pass it on to her. She took it hard to hear that her father was fired from being Hokage. She partially agreed with his plan against the Magus Killer because she saw it as a way to help Konoha, but her other part disagree with the awful tactic.

"You're late Kakashi, Jiraiya-sama." Hayate told them. The group still be surprised by the audience little angry reaction. They expected them to be cheering for their arrival. Hell, they even plan on returning the same time when they took their students outside of the village to train.

"What happen?" Jiraiya asked.

"Go ask someone else. I have to get the Chunin Exam up and running." He then pointed to Mito and Sasuke. "Thanks to these two, people are very unhappy. That includes all the Kages and Daimyos." Kakashi and Jiraiya nodded understanding the situation. They embarrass the village by forcing them to show that they give out special treatment and go against the rules. The two teachers fucked up. "Now go." He told the two. "Now with their arrival, it's time for the match between Mito Namikaze and Neji Hyuga." People cheered for one of the most anticipated match. Kakashi **Shunshin** Sasuke to the stand with all the other genin. Mito stayed behind for her fight. Jiraiya **Shunshin** to his blonde student to talk about all the things he missed. Leaving the two genin to face off against each other, once Neji came down.

"Give up, Fate determine that I will win this match." Neji arrogantly told her. He knew that she wasn't that strong compared to him. He had more experience than her and there is a one year age gap. Even when Mito showed up to the academy, she was about above average in her graduating class. She knew good techniques, but she can't utilize them in a fight without falling to chakra exhaustion first. In a battle of endurance, Neji would be the winner.

"Don't count on it!" She replied as she drew a katana. "Fate is on my side!" Her parents filled her head of her being the Child of Prophecy all throughout her life. Preparing her for her destiny

Hayate gave one last look. "Begin!" The two clash with a slash from a blade and a gentle fist strike.

* * *

{ **In the stand with Minato and Jiraiya** }

"You want to fill me in?" Jiraiya asked his student.

"( _sigh_ ) It's been chaotic." Minato said with a tired tone.

"I already know that you tried to arrest the Magus Killer when he showed up with the the Land of Springs Daimyo as her bodyguard. And I remember telling you that goes against international laws that the Nidaime Hokage created, but it seems that you went with the plan. I had faith in you that you would make the right decision." He said disappointingly. He hoped that his student wouldn't make that decision when news spread about Koyuki hiring the Magus Killer.

"I thought it was the right thing to do. We need his power and weapons. He also has mokuton. That makes him a part of the Senju clan, so that makes him part of the Leaf." Minato argued.

"We both know that's not true. How the Shodaime unlock Mokuton is a mystery. He is the only one that inherited Mokuton out of everyone in the world. How he got that Kekkei Genkai could be a fluke. There is no proof that it is a bloodline in the first place."

"Naruto" Minato said quietly. Surprising Jiraiya as why he would bring in his dead godson up. "I found out that his full name is Emiya Naruto." He said with a hint of guilt. Since Naruto Uzumaki's death, his entire life was falling apart. The only thing he could do is continue protecting Konoha his way.

"Was there anything else you find out about him?" Jiraiya asked after getting over the initial shock of learning about the same name of his godson and the Magus Killer. He didn't felt as guilty as Minato for Uzumaki's death due to him being in the Land of Whirlpool with the family to raise Mito. Like Minato, he believed that Mito was the Child of Prophecy.

"Nothing beside his name and his hobby of cooking and singing. All other information is public information. The only thing that occurred is that Fugaku talking with him briefly. There is also the fact that Fugaku is the most likely candidate for the Fifth Hokage." He told his teacher. "You and Tsunade are still Hokage candidates. Would either one of you become the Fifth?" With one of them being the Fifth Hokage, he would be able to have some form of command over the village, indirectly. He really didn't want to give up his power.

Jiraiya shook his head. "I'm not cut out to be Hokage no matter what you think. Tsunade is content with being the head medical ninja. I doubt she would add more work to her pile." Minato look sad at his answer. Minato didn't have a good relationship with Fugaku, so he won't be able to influence what he believes that needs to be done, so the village can prosper. He believe that he needed time, so he can turn things around for Konoha and for the Land of Fire.

"How did Mito's training go?" He ask as the match began and the two kids collided.

Jiraiya just shook his head again. "Not as good as I hope. Tsunade couldn't help her with her chakra reserves without becoming _Orochimaru_." he said bitterly when he mention his former best friend. "She only help her with chakra control. She should be able to perform higher level jutsu, without using excess chakra being added."

"How about summoning and the **Rasengan**?"

"She is only able to summon Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. Anyone higher, she past out while fainting." Minato look down. "She did manage to master the **Rasengan** during the little trip." That brought up his spirit.

'At least one thing good came out of this.'

"But she is only capable of doing it once, but that alone require the condition of her using a three high level jutsu maximum before using it. If she use any more jutsu and tries to form the **Rasengan** , it fails. She simply lacks the chakra reserves to do anything on a high level. I just can't see her as the Child of Prophecy with her chakra reserves."

"Didn't the prophecy change?" He asked.

"Ya it did. Before the Great Toad Sage said that I would take on a student that would bring up a revolution to the shinobi world. I thought it was someone I train before, but he died. Then I thought it was you, but we gave up on that thought. Then I thought it will be Mito. Then the prophecy change after... Naruto's death." He said weakly at the last sentence. It was an awful day to remember. "I still remember it like yesterday. We all came back to Konoha after Tsunade patch up Mito after the Kyuubi escaped. We came home to find that Naruto died and his death resulted in the Kyuubi dying all together. Then I was **Reverse Summon** to Mt. Myoboku."

"Hahaha. I never saw him that active in his life." He gave a bitter laugh. "The entire prophecy change after we found out that Naruto died. I guess he was the Child of Prophecy and we failed him." He said sadly. Even Minato was sad. He regretted his decision to abandon Naruto to suffer a fate worse than death. Naruto Uzumaki didn't get a quick death, but a painful one where it ended up with the child's body being partially eaten. Part of his guilt is due to letting the one that would change the shinobi world die. He did felt sad for putting his son in that much pain, but not completely. He is a shinobi, so he sacrificed his son for the village as he is trying with his daughter for the village and shinobi world.

"What's the new prophecy, again?"

"The Great Toad Sage said that a boy made of swords will save the shinobi world or let it die. Even if Mito becomes the greatest kenjutsu user, the Great Toad Sage said that the Child of Prophecy is a boy, male. Not female." He told him. Minato didn't buy that part, so he had his daughter learn how to wield a sword, so she can stand a chance to be the Child of Prophecy. He thought that if one child was destined for greatness, why can't the other. "With this prophecy we won't be able to know when the time to save the shinobi world comes. We could just be in another war or be in a fight for our very survival."

Minato only nodded to his comment. He watch the battle between his daughter and Neji. He's proud of her for getting this far even with all the challenges she face in life, but he is now starting to realize that she won't have the power to ever save the shinobi world. She wasn't the best swordswoman. She would alway fall back on all weaponry she was taught by her parents and would throw a few fuinjutsu scroll around. She use some water jutsu after using a scroll to release a large supply of water. She didn't have the chakra capacity to change chakra to water, she needed a source. However, he would always admire her ability to fight when she is at a disadvantage.

"Give up!" Neji told Mito. Mito began to take some heavy breath, but Neji was breathing heavily. She manage to weaken him far more than him weaken her. Throughout the battle, she was mostly weakening herself after the constant use of chakra. She was able to avoid taking any hits, but that also shows that she isn't able to take hits well, but that's common for an _average_ kunoichi.

"I will never give up!" She shouted.

"Stop this madness! I have nothing against you personally." he tried again.

"Too bad. I do!"

"What did I do to you?" He questioned.

"It's not what you did to me! It what you did to Hinata-chan! You mock her. Called her failure. She work extremely hard to get where she is and you mock her for it and even tried to kill her!" She screamed at him. She wouldn't accept what happen to her best friend without retribution. "What gives you the right to say all of that!?"

Neji snorted at that. He then went to untie his headband. Shocking her with the seal on his forehead. "If you're so interested about clan matter, let me fill you in about the Hyuga Clan..[Story about the Hyuga Clan and of his father's death]" He finish the story and re-tied his headband. "That is my right! The main branch family sacrifice my father for the clan head! I have every right to hate everyone part of the main branch!"

Naruto began to grind his teeth. 'This is the reason why I hate the shinobi race. To sacrifice everything for you village. Family, friend, happiness, even life.' he thought. However, he wasn't angry about the story, he was angry about how Neji desire to become a shinobi, but not acknowledge what a shinobi is. It was a double standard in his eyes. Sure he may seem a little hypocritical sometimes, but he never went against his own selfish code. As in, 'I'll never forgive anyone who takes from me.' As in if someone harms the one he loves or something important, he will make them pay. His life is dictated by the ones he loves. He has honor to some degree and a good moral compass, but he willing to go against them if it means to protect his love ones. He isn't really being a hypocrite in a sense that he isn't betraying himself.

So far, there is only one person he can't forgive and that is Minato Namikaze as he's the one that took his humanity and his childhood. It was hard for him to place some blame on Kushina after seeing how she is now.

Before Mito could speak against that, Naruto shouted at Neji. "GROW UP!" Getting everyone's attention in the stadium. "A shinobi is someone that gives up everything for their village. How can you claim to be a shinobi, but cry about losing your father. He was a shinobi, so it was expected he gave up his life for his village! I can't stand your hypocrisy! You became a shinobi! You forfeit everything for your village as soon you put that headband on! Deal with it!" He vented out. Shocking everyone.

Everyone that knew Naruto, Gaara, Krulcifer, Xenovia, Koyuki, Temari, Illya, Ay, Saumi, Mei, Yugito, Kankuro, knew that he held a deep hatred for the shinobi system. He couldn't agree with a system that betrays his own promise of not letting his love one being hurt. He knew that parents would sacrifice their children for their village. In his opinion, parents should sacrifice the village for their children. I guess it's a deep scar for him that won't be remove.

Everyone just stare at the angry white haired freelancer. Thinking about his words. Before Neji or Mito could retort anything.

 _ **BOOM**_

* * *

 _ **BOOM**_

A series of explosion occurred all around the village and at the Kage booth. All the Kages jump out of the explosion relatively unharmed. They landed on the roof above the roof. There was Leaf shinobi deploying all around the village already combating the threat. The stadium was complete chaos. All of the foreign shinobi that accompanied their Kage were reacting to the acts by Oto shinobi and ROOT. Genins were in complete shock in what to do. Jonin and Chunin were killed in the surprise attack or fighting off the attackers. Foreign shinobi were conflicted on what to do. The village was attacked, but it wasn't their village. Most just went to protect the VIPs and regroup to decide on their course of action.

"What's going on!?" Ay demanded as he covered himself in his famous **Lightning Amor**. It was then several shinobi bearing the symbol of the Sound village appeared around him. "You dare attack a kage!" He charge and started to kill them. The other Kage just got out of their Kage cloth to prepare for a battle.

Hiruzen just look around. 'No!' He thought. He saw multiple large smoke screen all around his village. "Who dare attack Konoha!?" He shouted at the shinobi being killed by the Raikage. The other Kage just prepare to defend themselves.

"ku ku ku. Why sensei, it's me of course." A creepy voice appeared from behind them. The four kage turn around to the source of the voice. Hiruzen paled at the sound of the voice. He knew who's that voice belongs to.

"No." Hiruzen whispered. He slowly turn around to face the owner of the voice. All he got was a familiar pale man with eyes that resembles a snake. "Orochimaru!" the old timer growled.

"Ku ku ku. That shouldn't be the response to your most gifted student, sensei." Orochimaru replied.

Before the two could continue their conversation. Onoki started to float up, a sign of him starting to get serious. "What are you doing here, brat?" Onoki replied with a grumpy tone.

"Why if it isn't the legendary Tsuchikage?" Orochimaru said with a little laugh. "I'm here to destroy this village of course. I'm sure that someone like you wouldn't interfere with my schemes if it involve weakening Konoha." He said with a confidence. It was no secret that Iwa held a grudge against Konoha due to Minato's action during the Third Great War. "I think that you would join my efforts in destroying Konoha." He said as he offer a hand.

"( _snort_ ) You're right." Onoki said. Scaring Hiruzen.

'If Onoki joins Orochimaru, then the Fourth Great Shinobi War will begin.' Hiruzen started to panic.

It was then that Onoki created a clear white box with a white sphere in it in his hands. He then expanded it to trap Orochimaru. Slightly surprising the snake-man. "You would be right, but I know about your experiments on the citizen of the Land of Stone. We found your base along with all your experiments! There is also the fact that I can see ROOT working with your Oto shinobi! _**Particle Style: Detachment of the Primitive World Jutsu**_!" It was then that everything in the box, Orochimaru, was turn into dust. A jutsu where it disintegrate the target on a molecular-level.

"Now that is done with." He flew down and turn toward Hiruzen who had a grateful smile. "Hiruzen, I recommend that you deal with your problem. I won't involve myself or my village in your affair." He started to walk away to gather his shinobi to defend the stadium. This way, he can protect the VIPs that matter to his village and his Daimyo without getting involved with the invasion. Besides, by the sign of source of the smoke, most of the fighting were near the wall. It suggested that ' _Konoha'_ ' _responded'_ quickly to the attack.

Hiruzen nodded to this. He hoped that he would receive aid from him, but he could understand his position. In his position, he had to put his village first. In the past, Mei sent out shinobi to each village requesting aid in the rebellion, but all of them refuse to help, including Minato. He then turn towards to his fellow Kages.

Mei spoke first. "I'm sorry Hokage-dono, but I can't risk the few shinobi that Kiri has on a village that I that refuse to come to our aid." She took the same lead as Onoki to defend the stadium until the invasion is over. Rasa gave the same response as the other two.

Hiruzen gave a disappointed sigh. 'I should have expected this. Konoha has help no other village besides itself. I shouldn't expect help when we don't help others as well. At least the Raikage is helping... sort of.' The Raikage was just off killing as many ROOT and Oto shinobi as he can. His shinobi just follow his lead. There would be a few battles between Kumo shinobi and Konoha shinobi. Kumo wasn't helping Konoha, so that would lead some being caught in the crossfire which ends up a face off. It took a Jonin of Konoha to tell his fellow shinobi to stand down. They couldn't be picky with the help they were getting. Kumo was here to kill their enemy, not aid Konoha.

Jiraiya and Minato already left to fight in the front lines against the snake summons and shinobis. Everyone else stayed at the stadium to defend it. The stadium was filled with a lot of citizen and VIPs from all around the Elemental Nation. It made a great target to hit, but it's now the most defended place in the village. Most Konoha shinobi, except genins, left to evacuate the village or join in the counter attack.

Hiruzen look out towards the village to formulate a plan on the roof. He came up with a plan, but he was interrupted.

" _ **Ninja Arts: Four Violet Flames Formation!**_ " Four shinobi shouted that wore similar clothing to Orochimaru. Hiruzen was trap in a powerful barrier. He started to look around to see the situation.

"Ku ku ku. Do you think that that fool, Onoki, was enough to kill me, sensei?" He asked wit a wicked laugh.

"( _sigh_ ) I could only hope." Hiruzen responded as he threw off his clothes and prepare to battle. He then pulled out shuriken and threw it at his student as he charge at him. " _ **Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu**_!" The few shuriken that came at Orochimaru turn into many. Orochimaru could only smirk at his attempt to kill him. He put his hand together.

" _ **Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation**_!" Orochimaru shouted. It was then a coffin sprouted from the floor of the roof. "First!" The first coffin revealed itself completely. "Second!" Then a second appeared. Both in front of him to block the shurikens.

' _Oh no! Don't tell me he knows that jutsu and brought those two back!?_ ' Hiruzen thought. He was composed, but inside he was freaking out. The coffins opens up and revealed two familiar face to the Third Hokage.

* * *

{ **With Minato** }

After the explosion erupted. He immediately got ready for battle. He left with Jiraiya to deal with that attackers. The two split up. Jiraiya would deal with the multiple giant snakes, while he started to eliminate the enemy.

Minato killed a ROOT shinobi near him. "Damnit Danzo. How could you attack your home." He said out loud. He couldn't believe that Danzo would attack Konoha. He knew that he killed members of Konoha in the past, but he did it for Konoha. This is a direct attack on the village that he spent his entire life to protect.

"I attack because it's weak." An old familiar voice from behind him declared. Minato teleported away and face him. It was Danzo, but he was different. His eye that he kept under a bandage revealed to be Sharingan. Then there is his supposed missing right arm. It was there, but it wasn't his arm. The arm was white and had a face that resembled Hashirama. There is also the fact that there is about six Sharingans implanted into the arm. Most likely from his attempted extermination of the Uchiha Clan. "It's due to leadership like yours and Hiruzen that we lost the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and the fact that the Uchiha holds too much power." He then started to form a hand sign. "The Uchiha can't be trusted!" He then charge at Minato with an attack. Minato prepared for the battle.

* * *

{ **Later with Hiruzen** }

Hiruzen was forced to battle against his own teachers along with his student. Orochimaru brought back Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju, the first and second Hokage. The worst part of the fight is that he learn that Danzo helped him in his research to allow the reanimated shinobi keep their memory and personality to serve as psychological warfare, but he still had trouble bringing them to their full power when they were alive. The two learn about the current situation of Konoha and the force that was attacking Konoha currently are traitors of Konoha. They were very much sad to see their village fall. It was built on the belief of working together for a brighter future. Konoha failed to live up to that expectation.

A village filled of traitors and people that don't understand the true meaning of the 'Will of Fire.' They somehow created a new meaning for it after their death. Instead of love being the key to peace, it's power that will lead to peace. Those in charge seeking to only gain power for themselves or for the village. Such way will always lead to war.

Then there is the news of the Uchiha Clan. He was surprise about them taking a more proactive role for Konoha. He never trusted them like he trusted the other clan, but if the stories are true, the Uchiha pick up Konoha when his own student, Danzo, tried to bring them down.

Another disappointment they heard is about the Fourth Hokage. He sounded like a powerful shinobi that will serve the village well, but he ended up failing that expectation. He not only broke international laws that Tobirama set up himself, he abandon the village in its time in need and his son to a painful death. To hear that their own villagers killed a innocent four year old in the most brutal way possible and continue to put blame on the dead child for all their misfortune made their heart fall.

' _The village isn't the same village they we left it_.' Tobirama thought disappointedly. _'It seems that the Uchiha Clan is the only hope for restoring the Will of Fire._ ' He thought bitterly. He didn't want anyone with Madara's blood running the village, but it seems that it those people are the one keeping the village afloat with their limited power where those in power are sinking the village.

"Saru, dodge!" Hashirama tried to warm him when he launch a kick. However, Hiruzen failed to dodge in time and was launch to the other end of barrier.

" **Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu**!" Tobirama was forced to gather water from the air and form a powerful water dragon to attack Hiruzen. The jutsu landed. Hiruzen was now on his last leg. He couldn't deal with the attack and the attack on his heart from speaking with his teachers again. The ANBU outside could only watch in horror as their Hokage face off against the other two Hokage.

"HAhahahahaha!" Orochimaru laugh maniacally. He love every moment of the battle. No matter what Hiruzen threw at them, one of the two dead man were able to block or counter it and the other attack Hiruzen. It look like that Orochimaru was going to win. Hiruzen stood up as he was covered in bruises and blood. He stare down at his teachers as he prepare for the end.

"I'm sorry Hashirama-sensei, Tobirama-sensei. I failed to stop you two." Hiruzen said sadly.

"It's not your fault. You tried your best" Hashirama told him. Tobirama only grunted.

"I think it's time to finish this, sensei. Kill him Tobirama Senju!" Orochimaru order Tobirama as the one to kill Hiruzen. Tobirama tried to resist, but couldn't, so he slowly started to approach a wounded, tired student. He slowly walk to Hiruzen.

"Zudon."( **10** ) A cool, calm voice was heard by everyone in the barrier. The statement confuse them, but it was then the most unexpected happen.

 _ **Bang**_

Orochimaru's left arm was shot off. The snake fell down to his knees in pain as he clutched his left arm socket.

"Orochimaru-sama!" The man with four arms screamed as he bang on the barrier from his corner.

"How the hell did that happen!?" A redhead woman shouted in confusion. There should be no way through the barrier without harming one of them.

With Orochimaru harm, Tobirama manage to stop, but he didn't have enough control to completely disobey Orochimaru. Both dead man started to look around for a sign from the attacker. At the moment, anyone that harms Orochimaru is their ally.

Hashirama use the chance to take down the forest to see what was happening outside. He thought help finally arrive.

Tobirama scan the barrier and notice a ray of light in the barrier. He pointed towards it. "Look, someone manage to bypass the barrier." He commented. It drew everyone's attention to the ray of light. To the trained eye, it could see that there is a small ray towards Orochimaru. There it left a hole in the barrier where it won't regenerate.

Hashirama and Tobirama narrow their eyes at the hole. To see that the angle of the hole pin pointed towards the Hokage Mountain.

* * *

{ **Earlier with Naruto** }

A series of explosion occurred throughout the village. Civilian in the stand were falling asleep. Shinobi from Oto and ROOT started to appear everywhere and started to kill people.

'Looks like my contact was right.' Naruto thought as he put away his grenade launcher into his storage ring. He look around. Krulcifer drew her sidearm and Xenovia drew Asuramaru. Both ready for battle. The Daimyos were panicking. They didn't know what was going on. They turn towards their samurai guards for answer.

 _ **BOOM**_

Multiple holes was created through the walls. Pouring out of them were about 20 or so ROOT shinobi. Already killing the samurai and ninja guards. They came with the intent to capture all the Daimyo, so their master can rule all countries. Xenovia and Krulcifer stayed by Koyuki to protect her, while Naruto stayed by his sister. Illya only look amused at the ROOT ninja. ROOT then turn their eyes towards Xenovia and Krulcifer. They had orders to capture the Magus Killer and his team.

Before Krulcifer started to shoot at the incoming ROOT. " **Time Alter: Square Accel**." Naruto muttered to himself, but Illya heard him. Naruto moved at blinding speed. He quickly killed all ROOT ninja in the room in only a second. Naruto left a trail of his afterimage when he traveled at that speed. Leaving a trail where he killed all 20 shinobi. Freaking them out because they never seen such speed and how it leaves an afterimage like that. Leaving an afterimage took incredible speed. No one could keep up or keep track. Only the best saw some part of the afterimage that Naruto left behind in his wake. Everyone else just saw a blur.

"Yare yare. Looks like Konoha is in trouble." Naruto said from his original spot with Illya. That drew almost everyone's attention towards him. Naruto was cleaning his hidden blades that he used to kill the ROOT shinobi. If anyone in the room doubted his reputation about being the Fastest Man Alive, they weren't know. Naruto gave off a relaxed demeanor with a smile. "Koyuki, I'm going to deal with the troublemakers." He told her as he retracted his blade. "I hope this is okay with you." She only nodded to his request. Naruto then turn towards the two girls. "Krulcifer, I'm leaving you in charge of protecting Koyuki. Xenovia listen to her when she tells you something." He then turn towards Illya and pulled something out of his coat to give her. It was baby snake Medusa. He gave it to Illya. "Medusa, I'm going to asked that you protect Illya. Okay?" He asked the cute snake. Medusa nodded and wrap herself around Illya's arm. He then started to walk away.

He was completely relax. Not concern with his own safety or the ongoing invasion. He walk towards the best vantage point, the Hokage Rock. He took his time getting there. He allow the shinobi battle each other all around him. Due to his calm demeanor, he was practically a ghost to them. Unable to be notice. Naruto was just walking through the battlefield with a smile.

He finally made it to the top of the mountain and set himself on top of Tobirama's head. It was the best place for a sniper. He then pulled out a Barrett 50 cal. from his ring and set it up.

[ **You seem happy** ] Kurama commented at his attitude during the invasion. [ **Are you happy that Konoha is under attack?** ] He question when Naruto seem happy the entire time.

"Hard to say." He laid down and align himself with the large sniper rifle. "I'm not trying to be. The best quality for a sniper is lightheartedness." Naruto answer.

[ **I see. Without giving any killing intent, you can snipe anyone from anywhere as long as they don't sense your killing intent. Keeping yourself happy and calm would make you invisible to shinobi all around you. Smart.** ] Kurama thought out. Being calm like this is extremely difficult to do in situation like this. Naruto pulled out a special magazine that was filled with handcrafted magical bullets that took time to make, so it can be efficient for a sniping mission. He then loaded the sniper rifle.

Naruto look through the scope and notice the purple barrier and focus on it. "Can't see much in that barrier. There is a bunch of trees. Where did trees come from?" Naruto question.

 **[I don't know. We know that the Cripple and Snake are invading Konoha. Maybe Hashirama been revived. We found notes that that Snake was researching the reanimation jutsu. He could have brought him back to help destroy the village.]**

"Give me a second." Naruto switch out the scope for a thermal vision scope. "I see two heat source in the barrier. One of the source looks like it's getting it's ass kick by nothing, so you might be right. The other one is standing back, but there is no way to confirm that it's Orochimaru. Hold up, I think that one has a very long tongue." Naruto said with a hint of disgust.

[ **Yup, that one is Orochimaru. Only he would have a tongue that long**.]

Naruto only smirk as he aim at the heat source with a long tongue. "Zudon." He said in a cool, calm voice and fired the Barrett. He channel prana, or mana for it's official name (Naruto just like the name prana more), into his voice, so his target can hear the voice that killed him. The target moved a little and the bullet landed on his arm.

"Damn. Miss by an arm." Naruto commented with a hint of amusement. This gave him a chance to continue sniping them. "Looks like the forest is coming down." Naruto switch back to his normal scope. "Looks like both Senju were brought back." Naruto then zoom in on Tobirama.

"Oops, they found me. But it's too late. _Zudon_." ( **10** ) Naruto said with a grin, to which Kurama laugh at. He then fired a barrage of bullets at them.

' _ **The brat is enjoying this**_.' Kurama thought.

* * *

{ **Back with the Hokages** }

Tobirama saw someone at the top of his head. Before he could react-

" _Zuodon_."

\- both he and Hashirama lost their head. Surprising Hiruzen and Orochimaru. Orochimaru was still wounded and couldn't do anything about it, but give out orders to the two dead men, but their heads were slowly regenerating.

Hiruzen was stun at the sudden destruction of his teacher's head. He was still too injured to do anything properly, so he was using this chance to get the breathing room he needed.

Hashirama and Tobirama finally regenerated their head. "Take down the barrier!" Orochimaru commanded of the Sound Four to which, they comply. "You two!" He pointed to Hashirama and Tobirama. "Go after the one on top of the Hokage Rock and kill him!" The two were forced to go ahead and attack Naruto.

'This will be my only chance.' Hiruzen thought. He then went through a series of hand signs as Orochimaru wasn't paying attention to him. " **Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!** "

* * *

{ **Hokage Rock** }

"Looks like the dead people are coming for me." Naruto said with a grin. He started to pack up his sniper rifle.

[ **They may not be as strong as they were alive, but they are still powerful. More than enough to overwhelm that old man**.] Kurama advice Naruto.

"Ya ya." Naruto took out a cigarette and began smoking. Waiting for the Legendary Hashirama and Tobirama to show up. He wanted to test himself against them.

Naruto enjoy the cigarette as he watch the battle taking place all around Konoha. He was admiring how the Uchiha Clan was fighting for a village that don't deserve them. The Uchiha Clan is the only shinobi clan he would ever respect.

"You finally arrive." Naruto said as he flick the cigarette off the cliff. Naruto got up from the edge of the Hashirama head. He turn around to face the two that was ordered to kill him.

"You!?" Hashirama said loudly in disbelief. "You're only a genin." He couldn't believe that someone this young would be able to harm Orochimaru and bypass a powerful barrier. Tobirama was carefully studying him. There was a feeling that put his guards up.

"Wrong. I'm not even a shinobi." Naruto said as he reach for his storage ring to pull something out and activate it. To their surprise, it was Tobirama's Sword of the Thunder God. He then smiled. "I'm a freelancer..." The wind blew as the showdown was about to begin. " **Time Alter: Triple Accel**!" He altered the flow of time inside of him to move at an unbelievable rate. He cut Hashirama's arm off and manage to nick off Tobirama's left arm.

' _He's fast_.' Was the thought between the brothers. Naruto allow them to regenerate their body. He wanted a battle with them.

"Who are you?" Tobirama demanded. "Where are you from? Why do you have my sword?"

"(laugh) You can call my the Magus Killer. The youngest S-Rank ' _Shinobi._ ' I became wanted by Konoha at the age of 12 for being so powerful. I'm from a country called Germany and your sword... I killed the man that stole it long ago." Naruto said with air-quotes for shinobi.

"What? It was stolen?" Tobirama asked. He was shocked by that fact. He expected to be in the Vault inside of the Hokage Tower. The most secure place in the village.

"Several years ago, a jonin of your village stole the sword and went rogue. The Fourth Hokage only tried to attempt to get it back once, but that failed. He since believe it would be a waste of resource to hunt down a relic when there was a terrorist group inside the Land of Fire. That traitor later came to face me when I became the youngest and most wanted S-Rank Shinobi. People wanted me for my power that I train myself to earn. That man was no different. I defeated him and claim the sword as my own."

"Why don't you return it to Konoha? It doesn't belong to you." Hashirama asked. Trying to find the good in the boy.

"I can't in the first place. Konoha place a 100 million ryo bounty on my head because I was powerful and didn't belong to any village. I offer my service to those that can afford me, but Konoha wanted the complete package and thus tried to capture me and force me into servitude." He answered. Hashirama flinch at his words. He couldn't blame him for his action for not returning his little brother's blade. Hashirama then felt the order to kill the boy in front of him and went through a series of hand signs. Tobirama fell to the same fate.

" _ **Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu/ Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**_!" Both brothers sent out a powerful dragon to kill the boy. Naruto only smiled. He quickly wrote down some runes in the air that surprise them. They thought it was a highly advance form of fuinjutsu considering it use similar, but different writing. Naruto form a large wall of wood in front of him to take the hit.

"Wood release!?" Hashirama shouted in surprise. He know believe him to be lying because he assume that the wood release is the Senju bloodline. The water dragon destroy the barrier of trees, but at the cost of the jutsu itself.

It was then they saw an ice barrier behind the wood barrier. "Ice release too!" Tobirama said. The ice slowly incase the wooden dragon in itself until the entire dragon was covered in ice. It then exploded into snowflakes, destroying the dragon and leaving a Naruto smirking at them under his scarf mask. He then went under another series of runes. It was then a large amount of wood came out of the ground and charge at them, similar to Hashirama's Nativity of a World of Trees. Tobirama manage to escape it, but Hashirama let it capture him to confirm a theory of his.

' _He never claim to be from Konoha or be a Senju, but the wood release prove he is from our family. Unless this isn't wood release, but is something else._ ' Hashirama thought as he let the wood strangle his entire body. ' _It's not wood release!_ ' "Tobirama!" He shouted for his brother after breaking out of the binding wood. "It's not wood release. Wood release absorbs chakra. This is just wood. Powerful wood that doesn't absorb chakra. It has to be some sort of fuinjutsu."

Tobirama took in his brother's explanation. _'That would mean that his ice would be some form of fuinjutsu as well. He wrote strange fuinjutsu to make the jutsu appear, so it has to be fuinjutsu, but I haven't seen anyone perform such a feet. Not even the Uzumaki Clan. To perform kekkei genkai jutsu solely out of fuinjutsu is terrifying. I can see why he is the youngest S-Rank Shinobi if he is capable of this and most likely more. He doesn't have any resemblance to the Uzumaki clan. He has blue eyes and white hair. That is a rare trait for any humans._ ' Tobirama thought out.

"Tell me, Hashirama Senju." That got his attention. "What does it mean to be a shinobi?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you ask in the first place?" He was curious about the boy as his brother was as well.

"I hate shinobi." Naruto said darkly. "I was expected to become a shinobi, but I listen to my family and chose the path I want. I became an assassin because my father is an assassin. A man that kill for his belief and for his selfish reasons. So tell me, what does it mean to be a shinobi? Why is it expected that everyone have to become a tool for their village?"

Hashirama absorb what Naruto told him. "A shinobi is a person that endures. They endure pain to protect their village. Shinobi aren't tools. They are human with power to fight for a higher purpose."

"Hahaha." Naruto laugh at him. Making Hashirama confused, but Tobirama frown. "I hear that a shinobi is someone that endures, but I only see that they sacrifice."

"What do you mean?" Tobirama asked. He interested him.

"In my opinion, a shinobi is someone that sacrifice everything for their village. Their life, dreams, goals, love ones, friends, family, and everything else that makes them a human being. They become nothing, but tools for their village. Even you Hashirama sacrifice everything for your village. You killed your best friend, sacrifice the life of your children to a life of the shinobi way, your dream of peace for the world, and eventually your life. Every shinobi sacrifice everything for their village. You even brainwash children!" Naruto explained. Hashirama started to have flashbacks. He saw his sibling dying, father dying, him become clan head, him creating Konoha with Madara, him killing Madara, and finally, him fighting in a war and dying when he wanted peace. Everything he said was true, but he didn't give up his beliefs.

"We don't brainwash children!" Tobirama countered. "We train them into fighting for their village."

"That's brainwashing. Children are easily impress and can be convince to do anything if they are taught to. You taught children at the age of 5 to kill people for their village. How can there be peace if the next generation are indoctrinated to kill anyone if it meant to be a service for their village."

Hashirama walked up. "Why do you feel this way? There has to be a reason for this." He could see his anger and bitterness for the shinobi race. All he said is true about shinobi, but it's something that he didn't agree with.

After a minute of silence. "It's because I was born in the Elemental Nation. I was born into one of the shinobi village and it was expected that I give up my life for a village that wanted me dead. A man found me and adopted me and took me beyond the Veil." Surprising the two. They knew of the Veil, but would keep an open mind about it when everyone believes it to be the end of the world. "My father, the man that save me from death, gave me back my humanity and I got to get out of the Veil. Out there, there was humans without chakra. A place where peace exist between over a hundred country. No more killing, no more sacrifice, no more pain. Humans no longer seeking out war, but seek out to create a miracle. Here, shinobi seek out blood. My father created a miracle and save me from dying after getting past the Veil. My father even manage to bring back someone from the dead without sacrificing someone. He just let the dead feed on his own power to sustain itself in the living world." That shock Hashirama. He frown at the reanimation jutsu that his brother created as it required someone to die to work. The magus way was a more humane way to bring back the dead.

After a moment. "Your Uzumaki Naruto." Tobirama ask, but it was more of a statement. He manage to piece it together. Even after their death, pain that children endure was kept at a minimal until a certain age. Naruto's story from himself and from Hiruzen and his current age all pointed to the Magus Killer being Uzumaki Naruto. Hashirama stare at Naruto as he heard of his painful story from his student. The only thing that Hiruzen left out was that he was really the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi instead of a decoy Jinchuriki as he couldn't bring himself to tell them that as Minato was at fault for that.

Naruto gave a bitter laugh. "Uzumaki died on that cross ten years ago. I'm Emiya Naruto, son of Kiritsugu Emiya and Irisviel von Einzbern. A proud magus of the Emiya house." They weren't surprise at his answer. Most people can't claim to be the same person after going through something so traumatic. Even in the warring state era, children died, never tortured like how Naruto was. "It's time to end this!" Naruto threw down the sword and drew his Thompson Contender and shot Hashirama with the regular bullet he usually keeps in the chamber. Hashirama lost part of his chest from the gunshot. Tobirama charge at Naruto with a kunai, but Naruto already reloaded the Contender with a chakra Origin Round. To his surprise, it didn't work on Tobirama as it would work on other shinobis.

' _Damn reanimation. It only slows down his regeneration. I guess the reanimation jutsu rebuilds the chakra network._ ' Naruto analyze while Tobirama's body reform. It did explode due to his chakra going out of control and ripped his body apart due to the Origin Round.

After the two regenerated, the three charge at each other to a battle of death. The Senju brothers didn't want to kill the kid that suffered more than them, but they were forced to. They couldn't blame Naruto for hating the shinobi way as they can never face the amount of pain that Naruto face at such a young age. Even in their time, they get to be children at that age when Naruto was forced to survive completely on his own. Naruto put up a great fight against the two. He would always end up on top and beat them, but they regenerate and had unlimited chakra.

"Damn, why won't you two stay down!" Naruto shouted. He was getting tired at the endless combat. He shown to be more powerful than the two, but they can last till the end of time, while Naruto can't keep up forever, even with his chakra and his _**Noble Kitsune Circuits**_.

"We will keep regenerating. You need to seal us or completely destroy our body!" Tobirama told him. The two finally accepted their time to return to the afterlife.

"So a series of fast attacks might work." Naruto thought out loud. Naruto jump back to gain a lot of distance. He then activated his ring, but instead of a small bright like, it was a large blinding light. After the light disappear, the two were face with strange floating weapons that was glowing. " _ **Multiple Gun Control**_!" ( **11** ) Naruto shouted. He was surrounded by rifle, pistol, submachine-guns, and sniper rifle.

' _Damn that Zelretch was right. Manga and anime really helps._ ' Naruto thought. He created the mana-guns that he is currently using after reading the manga, _Witch Hunter_ by Cho Jung-man. It was a powerful technique in the manga, so he was inspired to recreate it. He made guns that focus on absorbing his mana to fire concentrated mana bullet. It took all of his skills in runes to create the mana-guns and their advance form. It was even harder to learn how to recreate how to control them like how Tasha controlled multiple guns at the same time. It involved a lot of trial and error.

The two Senju brother were stun at the sight. They didn't understand the scene, but they instinctively felt that it was the thing that would defeat them.

"Open fire!"

* * *

{ _ **Stadium**_ }

Naruto using the _**Multiple Gun Control**_ for the first time without testing, worked. It work just like in the manga, but it was very consuming on his circuits. He then return to the stadium to return to his loved ones after obliterating Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju.

By the time, Naruto finish his fight, the invasion was over. Fugaku successfully lead a counter attack, Itachi eliminated all the traitors to Konoha, and Hiruzen gave up his life to take away Orochimaru's jutsu. However, both Orochimaru and Danzo escape. Danzo use his last _**Izanagi**_ to escape the battle against Minato and Hiruzen failed to take Orochimaru to the grave with him. Everyone else gather back at the stadium to discuss what to do next. The Chunin Exam was definitely over and now there is the explanation that Konoha have to give to the other villages.

"You had any trouble Krulcifer, Xenovia?" He asked his lovers.

"No problem on our end." Krulcifer replied.

"Just a few shinobi trying to kill us, but they weren't strong." Xenovia said with satisfaction.

Illya ran up and hug him. "Onii-chan! You're hurt!" She was the first to notice his injuries.

"(nervous laugh) I just had to deal with Hashirama and Tobirama. For two dead man, they couldn't stay down when I put them down." Naruto answered. He only got a look from her and the others. Unfortunately, they weren't the only one that heard his story.

Minato heard it. ' _Not good. He defeated Hashirama-sama and Tobirama-sama when they were reanimated by Orochimaru!? He's too powerful and dangerous. I can't let him be a threat to Konoha if he's willing to assist anyone... Fighting Danzo took a lot out of me, I can't fight the Magus Killer in my current condition. I have no choice._ ' He thought. During his battle with Danzo, Danzo's Izanagi was tricky to deal with, so he took a lot of damage against the old man. He also use the teleportation a lot to help fight off the invasion army. He was weak and low on chakra. His career as Hokage is gone, so he wasn't thinking clearly. He went through the a series of hand signs that match the last jutsu that the Third Hokage used. " _ **Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal**_!" It was then that the " _Shinigami_ " appeared behind him that only he could here.

"Minato! What have you done!?" Jiraiya shouted in shock. Tsunade and Kushina were shock as well. The three recognize the jutsu that he just perform. Jiraiya's shout gain the attention of all the others.

"Forgive me. It's for Konoha." Minato whispered to them. He then sent the _Shinigami's_ arm towards Naruto to steal his soul.

Naruto just stared at Minato with confusion. Others from his group did the same. Naruto suddenly felt his entire body froze and he saw the _Shinigami_ behind Minato. After seeing the supposed God of Death, Naruto only saw blood. His eyes turn red with slit like Kurama's. It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell that he's piss. People notice the change. To those that knows the truth, they were scared as what can cause him to lose his emotion like that. He was always calm and professional. Minato expected him to be frozen in fear as you should when facing the _God of Death_ , but Naruto was angry instead.

"You" Naruto muttered. "You" He muttered again, but he was tightening his fist in anger. " **YOU** **FAKER**!" Naruto unconsciously drew upon Kurama's chakra and went into the _**Kyuubi's Chakra Mode**_ ( **12** ). His eyes turn golden orange and his body was coated in yellow chakra, which emanates from them reminiscent of flickering flames and had six magatama markings around their neck, some sort of prominent circular/swirl design over their stomach, and various other lines extending along their body.

Naruto unconsciously sent out his chakra through the _Shinigami's_ arm. " **HOW DARE A FAKE LIKE YOU TOUCH THE REAL DEAL, YOU FAKER!** " It was then that the _Shinigami_ body was coated in Kurama's chakra. At that moment, the _Shinigami_ became visible to all. They were all frozen due to the fearful aura that the _Shinigami_ gave off, but it was quickly fading. Illya, Krulcifer, and Xenovia knew that Naruto was currently in his God Mode and was defeating a supposed god.

"GHAAAA!" Minato screamed out in pain. Tsunade rush over to heal him after the _Shinigami's_ aura started to fade. He too was coated in the golden chakra that the faker was coated in. Everyone could see the fear in the _Shinigami_. It seem to be afraid of Naruto. To Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina, and Tsunade, to scare the _God of Death_ was unheard of.

When Naruto saw the Shinigami, he knew the truth immediately. It may have been due to his passive spell, Structural Grasp, or due to the divine blood in him, but he knew that what Minato summon was nothing, but a fake. Naruto didn't know what overcame him to be so angry. It could be his divine blood or Kurama. It didn't matter, the deed was done and the truth revealed.

" **YOU'RE ONLY A CHAKRA CONSTRUCT THAT REMEMBERS THE AGE OF GODS! YOU DARE PRETEND TO BE A GOD IN MY PRESENCE! BE GONE!** " Naruto burn the fake god as well as Minato's chakra network. Due to the link, Naruto _killed_ the chakra construct that Minato summon, but also burn his chakra network completely. He may took away his ability to use chakra forever, but he saved his life from the Faker.

Naruto finally calm down and turn off the _**Kyuubi Chakra Mode**_. He first unlock that power a few years ago. Towards the end of his training. He removed the seal completely and allow Kurama to do as he wish. Naruto trusted his best friend with his life and Kurama became synchronize with Naruto. Allowing more freedom for Kurama in his body and a new power for Naruto. The only problem with this power is the immense train it put on his body. Even with Avalon, Naruto's body is not mature enough to handle the power.

Tsunade did her best to heal all of the burns that Minato suffered. Jiraiya and Kushina stared at the Magus Killer because they recognize that hatred. It was all too similar to one creature they kept imprisoned for many years long ago. Xenovia, Krulcifer and Illya look a little nervous as the secret was about to be revealed.

Minato push his body up from the guard as he needed to know the truth. Even if his body is burn and his chakra network destroyed, not known to him at the moment, he had to know if the boy in front of him is who he thinks it is.

"Who are you!?" He said weakly. "How can you have the Kyuubi!?"

The other kages kept quiet and watch the interaction. There were some people that want to defend Naruto because they were his friends. The entire arena became deathly quiet as they waited for Naruto's answer. He only continue to stare at the Konoha group with cold eyes.

Before Naruto gave out an answer.

 _ **KICK SWIPE**_

Naruto was kick away by a mysterious stranger. The stranger was a man with long black hair, red eyes, an open white collared shirt, and black pants. However he was holding something that didn't belong to him.

Everyone prepared themselves for the newcomer, but the people look at the injured Magus Killer. With his scarf removed, they got a clear picture of his face. To their surprise and fear, he had there distinct birthmarks that reminded them of the dead Uzumaki Naruto and Mito Namikaze. Kushina started to tear up. The boy's eye was similar to the man that gave her children, his face had a structure that show a mix of herself and Minato, and the birthmark told her everything.

"N-N-Naruto." She cried out softly. Minato, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Jiraiya came to the same conclusion. They were all shock.

"It can't be!"

"Is it really you?"

"This has to be a genjutsu!"

"How?"

Naruto ignored them. His eyes was on the man that attack him. More importantly it was on the man's hand. He held what Naruto consider to be one of the most precious things he have in his life. His eyes turn red like Kurama. His body was shaking in complete anger.

" **BASTARD! GIVE THAT BACK!** " Naruto shouted in pure rage. It was more anger than he was releasing when facing the Faker.

"( _mocking laugh_ ) Emiya Naruto son of Emiya Kiritsugu and Irisviel von Einzbern and brother to Illyasviel von Einzbern. The boy born from the death of Uzumaki Naruto. Son of Namikaze Minato and Namikaze Kushina and twin brother of Namikaze Mito. I expected more from the apprentice of Zelretch." The man gave off a mocking laughter. It only angered Naruto more as he wave the scarf, his first gift, that Irisviel gave him, like a trophy. Naruto didn't care for anything anymore. He let Kurama's chakra take over and went into version two of Tailed Beast cloak. Covering himself in a blood red chakra and leaving his eyes white. Only filled with anger. Illya, Xenovia, and Krulcifer tried to attack, but they were blown away. They knew what he was and the fact that he is outside of Gaia's influence, he was more powerful than anyone in the stadium. The others tried to attack, but were swatted away like flies. Hurting their pride and striking fear in them. Someone capable of defeating four kages at once was no simple task. Some may have been weaken due to the invasion, but the man was far too powerful. Kushina tried to get to Naruto, but she was swatted away by one of Naruto's tail.

Naruto charge at the man, but he too was swatted away.

"Is this all you can do, Emiya-kun? I'm so disappointed." The man mock him. Naruto just continued to viciously attack the man, but all attempts failed like how others tried.

" **GIVE IT BACK!** " Naruto shouted at him, but was kick away and knock into the wall. To his surprise, the man toss the scarf to Naruto, effectively calming him down.

Naruto finally calm down enough to release the version two. Most of the strong shinobi were already injured by the mysterious man. Even the magus went down during their attack. They couldn't take on a Dead Apostle Ancestor. The man's attention was solely focus on Naruto.

"Michael Roa Valdamjong. The 'Extra' of the Twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors. Last I heard, Arcueid Brunestud killed your last reincarnation. What is the Infinite Reincarnator inside the Veil?" Naruto ask as he put on his scarf, but not covering his face this time. The truth was revealed, so it was meaningless to hide his face. However, the his nickname caught the attention of a wounded Jiraiya.

 _'If what Naruto says is true, that means that this man can reincarnate like how Orochimaru was trying to do. Those two can never meet._ ' He thought. He and the others believe the introduction that the man gave. They believe that this is their Naruto that somehow survive all those years ago.

Naruto could only stare at the wounded around him. It only made him angrier to see how of the one he loves in pain.

"Hahaha. I'm here for you. You're special and interest me greatly. You would make a great host for my next reincarnation." He disappear and reappear right in front of him to grab him. ( **13** )

Naruto eyes widen. This vampire was no joke. He believe that the title extra was given to him due to being weak compared to others, but strong compared to dead apostate. In truth, it is the fact that he is rejected from the list, so he is considered an extra. ' _ **Time Alter: Penta Accel**_ _!_ ' Naruto thought as he escape the man. He pulled out his Contender to shoot the blood sucker with an Origin Round. Something that should work due to him being a powerful magus.

However, Michael anticipated this. He use a lightning spell to attack him. Aiming for the joint of his right shoulder.

"AHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed in pain.

"Onii-chan!"

"Naruto-kun/Naruto!"

The three female magus shouted in horror. Michael slash off Naruto's right arm to prevent him to use Kiritsugu's Mystic Code. It was the only threat the Michael was worried about. He could handle anything Naruto threw at him.

Naruto was on his knees holding onto his socket that once held his right arm. He look up to see the monster grinning madly at him. Naruto started to surround his body in Kurama chakra, Tailed Beast Cloak Version one.

"( _laugh_ ) The god sealed inside of you is more than enough to kill me, but to use his full power will kill you." He then sent a discharge of lightning at Naruto. Naruto just stared the man in anger as he refused to give up. "Those eyes. The one that never give up. I will crush your will." He then punch him. Causing Naruto to suffer a terrible beat down. All of his attack was wasted as someone on Michael's level with Gaia's influence removed, he was too powerful.

[ **Naruto! You have to do it. Try to activate your Reality Marble. It's your only choice.** ] Kurama roared at as Naruto was constantly beaten. Then a final punch landed on the bloodied Naruto and sent him flying. During the entire battle, everyone could only watch in fear as they couldn't help him, but they notice that Naruto never gave up.

' _It failed the last time I tried it, Kurama._ '

[ **It's your only chance to beat him.** ]

Naruto only stare down at the vampire. He resign at the fact as he needed to use something that he failed at using. He was too wounded to perform any of his high-level spells without hurting everyone else and he was already tired from battling the reanimated Hokages.

Naruto stood up and face the man. He then remember the aria that he created to help realize his Reality Marble. Everyone could only watch the showdown. Naruto raise his left arm and pointed it towards the man with his hands open. ( **14** )

 _ **I am the Bone of my Sword!**_

Swords started to appear all around him. They were even other weapons like spears, daggers, and poles. All aim at the man in front of him, Michael Roa Valdamjong. People could only stare in shock to see so many weapons.

"An aria? Interesting." Michael commented. "You're trying to use your Reality Marble." Shocking the girls. They knew that Naruto haven't been able to perform such a feat.

 _ **Steel is my Body and Fire is my Blood,**_

 _ **I Strike from the Shadow in the Defense of those I Cherish!**_

All the weapons launch at the vampire. However he easily dodge or destroyed them. He was hit several times, but nothing life threatening. He then grab one of the swords and threw it at Naruto. The sword struck Naruto, but something else happen that he didn't expect.

"Hahaha. Your Reality Marble isn't working! It's taking over your body. Your body is made of swords!" However, that didn't discourage Naruto.

On the sidelines, Jiraiya paid close attention to the showdown and was shocked to hear and see what was happening. Then the words of the Great Toad Elder Sage rang throughout his head. _'A boy made of swords shall save the ninja world or leave it to burn.' 'Is Naruto the Child of Prophecy that the Sage mention._ ' He closely at Naruto when the blade struck him. He saw something that confirm his suspicion. ' _Underneath the skin is metal. They're swords. He is the one!_ '

Naruto charged at him holding onto a copy of **Ex-Durandal** that he made.

 _ **Unaware of True Peace,**_

 _ **Nor Aware of Despair,**_

 _ **I am the Blade Against All Who Threaten my Loved Ones!**_

Naruto took a slash at Michael and a large explosion occurred due to the property of Xenovia's Mystic Code. He then jump back to a safe distant seeing as the sword did hurt him. He was hoping that this will be the moment that he can activate his Reality Marble.

 _ **This is my Vow to Protect those I Cherish,**_

 _ **Answer my Resolve, Unlimited Blade Works!**_

A blinding light covered the stadium. The light soon died out.

"No. I failed." Naruto muttered. He fell to his knees then fell unconscious.

"ONII-CHAN!" Illya cried out as she ran out to him unconscious body.

"Naruto-kun/Naruto!" Krulcifer and Xenovia screamed out as well as they ran to him to protect him as best they can.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHA! You failed! You can't even activate your Reality Marble!" Michael laugh out loud. He then slowly walk up to the small group of magus. Kushina, Tsunade, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Yugito, Bee, Aye, Mei, Minato, Fugaku, Itachi and Jiraiya tried to get up to save Naruto, but they were too wounded from the invasion or from Naruto or from Michael. They cared about saving the white haired boy, but they couldn't get up. The invasion took a lot out of them and Michael took more out of them.

The three girls stood in the way of the Extra.

"Get out of my way girls." He commanded the three. The three girls on got up and block his path from Naruto. The three stare down at their possible death.

"Never! You won't hurt my family!" Illya cried out. She lost both of her parents away. She would be damn if she lets her little brother dies.

"We will never abandon Naruto-kun. He saved us. It's our time to save him!" Krulcifer told him. Not afraid of the most likely outcome of them dying.

"You have to kill us first if you want to take him!" Xenovia claimed. She held both **Asuramaru** and **Ex-Durandal** in her hands. Ready for a death battle.

"So be it." He slowly walked towards them. Pacing himself, so he can strike fear into the girls. He continue until a shining light came off of Illya's arm. Blinding everyone once again. However, this time was different.

"You dare threaten my servant. I shall make you pay for trying to take away what belongs to me!" A womanly voice said as the light began to fade away. Then suddenly dozens of astral snakes came out of the light on strike Michael. The attack actually harmed him and force him back.

Once the light completely faded, there stood a beautiful woman. Her appearance suggested that she is the same age as Naruto and the others. She has long crimson colored hair, pale snow white skin and golden colored eyes. She's wearing a purple skin tight dress. Her beauty easily captured the hearts of all the men around her. Even women couldn't deny her beauty outshine their own for someone so young.

"Who are you?!" Michael growled out as others wonder the same.

"I should have expected this from a lesser race." She said with pure arrogance. "I'm Medusa, Queen of the Snakemen Tribe. Emiya Naruto is our first summoner. His life belongs to me now. If anyone is going to take it away, it would be me." She then form more astral snakes made of nature energy to destroy him. She easily press Michael Roa Valdamjong.

"You're using senjutsu!" He realize. This caught the attention of Jiraiya as he too uses senjutsu, but what disturb Jiraiya is the fact that she uses snakes. "How is it so powerful!? There is no way it can be this powerful!? Not even the toads or snakes summons' senjutsu can match this!"

She only smirk. "Lowly creatures like them don't know how to properly use senjutsu like my race. They mix nature energy with their chakra to create senjutsu. We merely refine nature energy without the need to mix it with chakra. Making our senjutsu far superior than any other senjutsu practitioner." She said with a laugh at the end. She was confident like her race being the strongest. Her strength only reinforce that belief. She then form wings out of the refine nature energy to fly up towards the sky. "Remember this. This boy's life belongs to this queen. No one else." She then create a small army of the senjutsu astral snakes to strike at him.

' _Damnit. Her senjutsu is far too powerful for me. I can't handle it in this body!_ ' Michael thought. He then cut his losses to get Naruto and left. A powerful explosion was created by the attack. Medusa only narrow her eyes as she saw him escape.

She then flew down next to the group of girls protecting Naruto. Before she could say something, Michael voice echo throughout the stadium, leaving a message.

"Remember this Emiya Naruto. You're far more special than you realize. It wasn't your magical circuits that saved you from Gaia. I will have your body as my next reincarnation and find out why Gaia consider you so special."

This statement confuse everyone, but the magi understood this. They were aware of his impossible existence outside of the Veil, but there seems to be more that not even they know about. There was only one person that would know the truth, but he's too annoying to deal with.

Seeing the battle finally over, people started to gather around Naruto. Xenovia already retrieve Naruto's arm, so Illya can reattach it to his body. With Illya's expertise with magecraft and Avalon, she should be able to save Naruto and his arm.

Kushina started to walk over to finally hold her son, but was stop by the younger looking redhead.

"What are you doing? Get out of my way! He's my son!" Kushina screamed at Medusa.

Medusa only look angry. "You dare raise your voice against this queen. I'll make you pain for such disrespect!" She then sent one of her snakes to attack her. Before she was attacked, Jiraiya grab her and jump back.

"Calm down everyone! What is most important is that we get Naruto some help." Jiraiya tried to calm everyone.

"His life belong to me. I will have my healers take care of my summoner. Not some weakling that bows down to those pesky frogs." Medusa mock him. One look at him, she knew that he was a summoner of the toads.

Things got tense. Those part of Konoha tried to get Naruto under their supervision, while Medusa defended him. She remember all the time that Naruto spent with her while she was asleep. It was humiliating to have him treat her as a pet, but she can't deny she enjoy his company and his kindness to herself when she was in that shameful state. Tsunade would try to heal him, but only be push away by Xenovia. Krulcifer watch over Illya as she did her best to reattach his arm and save his magic crest.

The magic crest that Kiritsugu implanted on him. Magic Crest can only be past down by blood, so that brings up the question how Naruto manage to inherit the Emiya's crest? The answer is simple. Kiritsugu never cared for the life of a magus and most, if not all, the circuits/research on the crest was gone. It was simply a sign of being the head of the Emiya House. Due to the very little magic circuits inside of the magic crest, it was safe enough to transfer it onto a new bloodline. There was also the fact of Avalon and Kurama helping work things out on the inside of Naruto body to accept the crest and heal all the damage the transfer cause( **15** ).

Fugaku tried to calm his people down and suggested taking Naruto to a hospital, so his friends could heal him. It fell on deaf ears as Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kushina, and a chakraless Minato want him under their complete contr- I mean supervision. They needed to know the full truth.

The argument seems to be turning a little violent.

"I have enough of your meddling!" Medusa shouted at them in rage.

"So have I!" Kushina form chakra chains to attack her, but Medusa form her powerful astral/senjutsu snakes to break the chains and attack her and send her flying. Due to her years of retirement, she could not keep up in a real battle anymore. Jiraiya summon Fukasaku and Shima to help him battle the queen.

"Jiraiya-chan. What have you summon us for?" Shima asked.

"Forgive me Shima-sama, Fukasaku-sama. I need your help with this opponent. She is far stronger than I thought and she's capable of using senjutsu." Jiraiya told the two.

"Who is it?" Fukasaku asked around. He then felt a lot of nature energy surrounding a redheaded girl.

"Ha. You summon two little frogs to battle me. I shall make the world remember the power of the Snakemen Tribe!" She form another army of snakes, ready to attack on her command.

"J-Jiraiya-chan! You summon us to fight her! She the queen of the Snakemen Tribe. The most powerful summons to ever exist!" Shima panic. With the use of senjutsu, they were able to read her life signature and realize who she is. Only the elders remember them as the Snakemen Tribe don't leave their home anymore like how other summons do.

"Snakemen Tribe? Who are they? If they're the most powerful summons, why haven't you told me?" Jiraiya asked. Medusa only watch in amusement as the toads and member of Konoha slightly panic at the news of her identity. She allow them to tell of the humans of her people.

"The snakemen tribe are extremely unique and powerful. They originated from the snake summons, but evolved. They evolve to the point that they can be their own specie like humans. They're extremely powerful and far more advance with senjutsu than any other summons. They only respect strength. No ninja have been able to get them to be their summoner because they were killed. They lost interest in the shinobi world anymore and stay home." Fukasaku explained. He then hop towards Medusa. Who was grinning due to the fear that his explanation put into the humans she consider as pests. "What are you doing outside of the Tageer Desert, Queen Medusa?" He asked respectfully.

"I'm here because our first summoner is in need of my help. I won't allow the first worthy human of my race to obey anyone, but me." She told the old toad. He was completely shock as Shima was too. To hear the most prideful race accepting a summoner is unheard of. "I won't allow anyone take him from me. His debt is yet to be payed. He will pay with a life of servitude." She told him. That shock them. It sounded like slavery and it didn't sit well with them.

"How can you be so cruel!? He's the Child of Prophecy! I won't allow him be controlled by the likes of you!" Jiraiya declared.

"Haha. I guess you heard the prophecy from that old fool, Gamamaru." She laugh. "The fool even if he's a several years older than myself-" That surprise the pervert even more. She had the body of a goddess in his opinion, but she claims to be almost as old as him. "- the fool is so narrow minded. He can't see beyond two feet in front of him. I don't care if this boy is the Child of Prophecy. He is strong and belong to me. Now, get out of my sight." She launch her attack at the shock group. They couldn't believe she was so selfish. They wanted Naruto back for themselves or to fulfill the prophecy.

However, all the snakes dissipate before the army of snakes could attack their prey that their queen commanded.

"Who dares interfere!?" Medusa shouted. She wasn't the one to cancel the attack, so she wonder who did.

"Alright kids, I think that this has gone on long enough, don't you?" A man asked as he began to materialize between the opposing groups. The man was in black clothing, holding a cane, had red eyes, and gray hair and beard.

"Who are you?" Medusa demanded deadly. She knew that someone capable of canceling her attack isn't someone to mess with.

"Zelretch!?" Xenovia shouted in surprise. Catching everyone's attention.

"Girl, who is this man?" Medusa demanded of Xenovia. She didn't know them and didn't care to know them.

The old vampire just stood dare with a laughing grin. He was going to let Xenovia do the introduction for him.

"This is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg." Getting some odd looks due to the non-Japanese name from the shinobis. "He's one of the strongest beings on this planet." Shocking them, but Medusa didn't show it. She was confident in her own power. "He's also Naruto-sama's Godfather." That was the kicker for them.

"Impossible! I'm Naruto's godfather!" Jiraiya called out. He was planning to take complete control of Naruto's life so he would be loyal to Konoha and save the Shinobi World.

"Kukuku. That's where you're wrong." Zelretch told him. Jiraiya glared at the old man. "You're Uzumaki Naruto's godfather, but he died ten years ago. This boy-" He pointed to the wounded boy that was being healed by Illya and Krulcifer. "-is Emiya Naruto. I saved his life from being an experiment and his father named me his godfather. He's my responsibility, not yours."

"No! He isn't yours! He's mine!" Kushina cried out and charge at him. Jiraiya and Tsunade followed. All three preparing their most powerful attack.

"Kukuku. Youngster like yourself should respect their elder." He then snap his finger and they teleported high in the sky. Only for them to come crash down. All three were in pain from the sudden teleportation. He then showed up and whack them on the head with his cane. "This should keep you three from acting out."

It confuse them, but they quickly notice that he done something to them. The first sign was that Tsunade transform into an old woman. The other two couldn't mold their chakra.

"What the hell did you do to me!?" Tsunade demanded.

"I lock your chakra network. Until you all behave, I won't unlock it." Zelretch told them. The three finally calm down as they couldn't do anything anymore. "But first off, I need to tend to my dear godson." He then left the shinobi to their own device. All they knew that it was futile to go against them. Fugaku just watched. He needed to tread carefully. One wrong step and he would be facing a powerful woman and a mysterious man. The others seem to not care.

He approach Naruto with an orb in his hand. "Step aside for a minute, Illya-chan." He told her. As much she wanted to continue to heal him to the best of her abilities, she couldn't disobey a magician. He then slam the orb right into Naruto's stomach. "Consider this a birthday present." He said with a small smirk. The orb started to sink into Naruto.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto unconsciously screamed out in pain.

"Bastard! I told you his life belongs to me!" Medusa shouted and sent one of her snakes to attack him. Zelretch only jump back after the orb merge with Naruto's stomach. Before Medusa can continue her attack, another light shine from Naruto. Which got everyone's attention. It was a quick shine as it faded quickly. However, the shine left something behind. It left a pet size fox with red-orange fur, red eyes and nine tails. To Konoha shinobi, they realize what or who that fox was.

"K-Kurama!" All three female magus shouted in shock. They already met him when Naruto brought them into his mindscape.

"I-Impossible." Kurama muttered. He look around. He look at his body and his surrounding. He then stared at a grinning vampire. "How did you set me free Zelretch!? What have you done?" He demanded, but the girls couldn't take him seriously. He was too adorable in his current state, but they refrain to do anything to him... yet.

"The orb. It's part of the servant system. Your current body is real, but originally it was made of mana. I gave you a body to live outside of Naruto-kun. It's something you deserve. Before you worry for his life, the orb connects you to him. He won't die with you free. You can easily come and go as you wish now, but now that there is a range on this." Zelretch told him. Shocking the kitsune. He didn't know what to think. He always wanted his freedom and when Naruto allow him the chance for freedom, he turn it down, so Naruto can live. Now he has his freedom and his friend.

Before Kurama could reply. "Now, let's get Naruto somewhere safe. Kurama, he's your best friend, so I expect you to watch over him." Zelretch told him as he began ordering the girls around to move Naruto somewhere safe to rest.

Medusa reluctantly agreed with his ordering.

* * *

 _{_ _ **Three Weeks Later**_ _}_

After the entire fiasco, everyone started to get to work. Kages of other villages and their respective members left the village. Some shinobi wanted to stay because they wanted to help their white haired friend, but all they could do is leave a letter for him to read when he wakes up. Konoha started to secure the village and started to rebuild.

Inside of the Hokage Tower were Zelretch, Namikaze family, except for the kids, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Fugaku, the newly appointed Fifth Hokage. Naruto was taken to a hospital room that Zelretch personally secure. Illya, Kurama, Medusa, Krulcifer, Xenovia, and Koyuki stayed with Naruto the entire time. There was also the room being a small dimension that Zelretch created, so there was enough room for all the girls to relax and watch over the Magus Killer. Medusa refuse to leave until she makes Naruto pay for the shame he put her in when she was asleep.

"What do you mean you won't hand over my own son!?" Minato demanded as he slam his fist into the wall.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kushina had the similar line of thinking with Minato. He's their child, so he belongs to them.

"Like I said. He's Kiritsugu's and Irisviel's son. They raised him and I show up as the drunk uncle for a couple of his birthday party. Good times." Zelretch told him.

"Then where are these two. Shouldn't they be here?" Jiraiya asked. He heard those two names often when he talk to him. It was a no brainer that they were the one to save Naruto all those years ago and adopt him.

"They would if they were alive." He said solemnly. "They died away seven years ago." Bringing the mood down.

"If they died, then he only have us left. He belongs with his family." Kushina said.

"You're right. He does belong with his family, but you're not his family. Illya-chan is his last remaining family. I doubt that he would abandon her for people that abandon him." Making them flinch.

"We are still his parents. Even if we abandon him-" Minato said.

"Don't you dare!" Zelretch said darkly. It was people like this he hates. People that tries to be the good guy when they only have bad intentions. "When you abandon him 14 years ago, you forfeit the rights to be his parents. I bet you don't even know him."

"Of course I know my own son." Kushina tried to counter.

"Okay then, what is his favorite hobby? His favorite color? What is the most important thing he consider in life?"

"I I, i-it's" Kushina didn't know how to answer. She may claim to be his mother, but she spent literally a few hours with him.

"If Kiritsugu and Irisviel were here, they would say he loves to cook. His favorite color is blue, the same color of the scarf that Irisviel knitted for him on his first birthday party, his fifth birthday. He consider the most important thing in life is family. The reason he is so powerful is because many people wanted to experiment on him and they want to control his sister. He train hard, so he can protect all of the people he considered family. He once said that he will burn the planet if it meant saving Illya. If you didn't know any of those small details, then you can't call him his parents."

"There is the prophecy!" Jiraiya pointed out. "He needs to save the world!"

"Hahhahahaha. Don't make me laugh. I know Naruto-kun far better than any of you. The brat does have a strong moral code, but he won't risk his life when it doesn't involve Illya or the other girls. Besides, that prophecy only talks about the ninja world. Not the whole world." He then swipe his hand and a hologram spell was used to project an image of the entire planet. That caught the eyes of everyone in the room. He highlighted the Elemental Nations. "This is your world. The rest is ours." He told. Shocking everyone of how big their planet is. Yesterday, they thought the world was flat and small. Now it's round and huge.

Fugaku, sitting in the Hokage's chair decided to speak up after letting his shinobi try to get Naruto back. He saw that it was a futile endeavor. It was better to build up new strength. "Zelretch-san. Can you explain how the world's work. All the times we tried to travel beyond the Veil, no bodies come back. We assume it to be the end of the world, since there is no chakra beyond the Veil." This got the shinobi attention. The was the biggest question of the shinobi life.

He only grin. "Finally, someone with manners. You truly earn the title of Hokage, Fugaku Uchiha." Getting a glare from Minato. "First off, chakra isn't life. For everyone inside the Veil, you adapted to chakra so much that it became life to you. You assume that life equals chakra, but that is wrong. In fact, it's that your chakra is link to your life force due to your constant use of it from your ancestors that the shinobi race evolve to need chakra to live. Outside of the Veil, we don't need stolen power."

"What do you mean 'stolen' power?" Tsunade interrupted.

"Sorry, but that is something you need to figure out. Now back to my tale. Since your kind needs chakra to live, you can't leave the Veil because of the planet." That got some looks. "The planet is alive. The moon and this planet and many others are living entities. All planet is an entity, ours is no difference. Our planet, Earth, her living entity is known as Gaia and she hates the shinobi race. Long ago, someone put up a powerful barrier to keep Gaia from getting in completely to kill everyone. However, outside of the Veil, Gaia is very much in control, so she sucks out the chakra of anyone coming out and killing them. The Veil is your prison and your shield. You can't escape without dying."

"Then how did Naruto get out?" Jiraiya question.

"That there is a secret. Kiritsugu did the impossible and got Naruto-kun out of the Veil alive, but doing so, he drew a target on him. In our world, we are very advance and found peace. There hasn't been a war for over 60 years." Shocking Jiraiya and Minato. They always wanted peace for the world, but to hear that there hasn't been a conflict for over 60 years sounds impossible. "There is an international organization that keeps the peace between the hundreds of countries living together. Then there is a secret organization that keeps the magical world hidden."

"Magic. Pfft. Yeah right." Jiraiya said.

"Believe it or not. Magic is real. Humans made magecraft, aka magic, as their way to fights gods during the ancient times. You, shinobi, stole chakra. That what separates us. You steal, while we create. Why do you think there isn't any peace? Your power is not yours, so you can't find a way to create peace when at your core, you're evil." The Namikaze family and friends had to think over it.

Fugaku quickly absorb the information. It didn't matter to him, he needed to protect Konoha, not look for peace. War was coming and he knew it. The invasion is proof of that.

"What will become of Emiya Naruto?" Fugaku asked, getting them out of their stupor.

"He's staying here in Konoha, Fugaku!" Minato shouted at him, but Fugaku activated his Sharingan and glare at Minato.

"That's 'Hokage-sama' to you, Jonin. I asked the proper guardian of Emiya Naruto, not for your opinion." Fugaku, the Fifth Hokage told him. He didn't know why he still consider him a Jonin when he can't wield chakra anymore.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama." Minato reluctantly apologize.

Zelretch grin. "He coming home with me."

"No way in hell!" Shouted Minato and Kushina.

"Too bad. I'm his godfather. It's my duty to take care of him. He will be safe out of the Veil."

"I have a contract with the Magus Killer. He can't leave without completing it." Fugaku told him. He still needed all the help to get rid of ROOT in the Land of Fire and hunt down Orochimaru. Minato losing the ability to mold chakra would make them weaker, but he had faith in his clan and his shinobi to train harder to become the best.

"( _sigh_ ) Keep the other half of the money. You will need to rebuild the village with it. I can give you the location of all of ROOT and Orochimaru base in the Land of Fire." Zelretch then handed him a map with all the location. He already knew of Danzo and Orochimaru. He needed to get something for Naruto after his run in with the two. He would always watch out for his apprentice/godson. Fugaku accepted the map because the list that Naruto provided him were found to be true. He had no reason to doubt this man.

"What about Naruto? He seems to be the honorable type and not drop the job until it's done." Fugaku asked.

"He's also my apprentice. I have discipline him many time already. He knows not to go against a magician."

"This is the second time I heard the term, magician. Is there any meaning to it?" Fugaku asked.

"Glad you ask. In our world, there are magus and magician. Magus are the standard people that practice magecraft. Magician practice magic."

"What's the difference between magic and magecraft?"

"Magic is creating miracles. Magecraft is using mana, magic energy, to create or do something that technology can do. Many years ago, flying was considered magic, but human then created the airplane." He showed a projected picture of an early airplane to modern airplanes. "These craft can travel through the air and around the world in a few hours or a day. Magic is something that can't be replicated by normal means, as we hide the existence of magic from the public. There are only three magician in the entire world, including myself. Where there are thousands of magus that practice magecraft. Such magic are time travel that Aoko-chan uses and I use the Kaleidoscope. Kaleidoscope is the magic of traveling between parallel worlds, or realities." They look confused. They understood time travel, which shock them to the core. Time travel could help the shinobi in so many ways, but they didn't understand realities or parallel worlds.

"( _sigh_ ) Primitives. We live in a universe right now. A universe is all existing matter and space considered as a whole; the cosmos." That they understood. "There is an alternate universe for each story that will ever be born for every variation of existence. If you can think of a story that sounds impossible, it's actually a real reality somewhere. Your best dream or worst nightmare is reality somewhere out there. There is unlimited amount of universe, so there is endless possibilities. I have the ability to travel to all of them and I'm training my apprentice, Naruto-kun, to take up the mantle of being the Magician of the Second Magic." Deeply disturbing them. If they think of another reality that they wanted to live in, it already existed somewhere outside of their grasp.

"Is that what you're going to do. Train Naruto to be your apprentice?" Jiraiya asked.

"Eventually. But first, he goes to school." Surprising them. "Don't be surprised. In our world, we focus on our children. They deserve to live a normal life where they aren't indoctrinated to fight for their country. We focus on letting them enjoy life, not take it away. Children can easily be convinced to do what adults say, that's why you have child soldiers. If the world knew about you guys, war would be declare because child soldier is highly frown upon that countries threaten war over protecting the children... But ya, I'm going to take Naruto to school where he can enjoy life and live a normal life that he deserves and his parents wants."

"But he's my son! He should stay here with me!" Kushina shouted.

Zelretch look at her in the eyes, which cause her to flinch. "You're not his mother, Irisviel is. Besides, you're asking Naruto to stay in a place he hates and the people here wants him dead. You're also asking him to kill people." he said sadly at the last part. "You don't know how much he suffers. He's just like his father, Kiritsugu. He hurts himself to save others. Naruto is too kind for this life, so I'm forcing it on him." Fugaku began to see the similarities between his son, Itachi, and Naruto. Both kind children, but force themselves to do what needs to be done and they show great potential in it.

Kushina look down in shame and began to cry. Minato held her. She couldn't ask Naruto to do that after hearing what Zelretch said. She didn't want to hurt him when he's hurting himself, but she didn't want to lose him.

* * *

{ **Hospital, Naruto's Room** }

The girls spent a lot of time there. They enjoy the room. It was quite modern. Even Medusa found the technology very interesting. Kurama was being pet by Illya. Xenovia and Krulcifer were talking. Medusa was enjoying the TV with Koyuki.

"Ahhhh." Naruto moaned. He finally woke up.

"Onii-chan!/Naruto!/ Naruto-kun!" Illya, Xenovia, and Krulcifer shouted as they rush towards his bed. Kurama just went to sit on Koyuki and stay back with the two older women.

Naruto started to climb out of the bed.

"Naruto. You shouldn't get out of bed. You just woke up." Xenovia told him.

"She's right, Onii-chan!"

"I'm fine. I think I slept enough. I feel good. Besides, Kurama kept me updated when I was unconscious." All three heads snap to the grinning fox.

"You said you couldn't contact him." Krulcifer said.

"Oh. I lied." He laughed. They only grumbled. Naruto started to stretch, but his eyes was caught to a redhead beauty in the room. Apparently the fox didn't mention who she was, much to Kurama's joy. He walk over to Medusa, who seem to be glaring at him.

"Who are you, miss?" Naruto asked. He was a little nervous because he was immediately attracted to her.

She only glared harder. "You dare treat me like your pet!? I shall make you pay!" She shouted with a blush. She then sent a horde of snakes to eat him.

Naruto started to cry out of pain. The girls wanted to help, but Medusa's glare scared them away. After several minutes of cries and moans, Medusa release the snake.

"What did I ever did to you!?" Naruto screamed at Medusa. Medusa seem to get even angrier.

"You dare forget me. I'm Queen Medusa!"

"No way! You far more beautiful than Queen Medusa!" He only got slap hard by a blushing redhead.

Kurama was enjoying every minute. It was all going according to his plan. "Kit!" Kurama shouted to the down Naruto with a big slap mark on his face from Koyuki's lap. "I forgot to mention that Queen Medusa woke up after you pass out with your fight against that vampire. She drove him away." He use his tail to point towards her. "This is her new form. I thought you would enjoy it."

Naruto only blush up like a tomato. The girls gave him a blank stare.

"Ahhh, Medusa-"

 _ **SLAP**_

"You shall address me as Queen Highness!"

"ALRIGHT!" He rubbed his face due to the slap. "Queen Highness. Why are you still here? Why didn't you return to the Tageer Desert?"

"You don't enjoy this queen's company!?"

"I do! I do! Very much!" He said with his arm frantically waving his arms. "I thought you would return to your home when you woke up. Isn't your people more important than me?"

She took some time to think about his question. "I find you very interesting. Your world also interest me. You shall entertain me and be my manservant." She declared.

"What!?" Everyone, but a laughing Kurama, shouted.

It was then the door was swung open. Revealing a certain trolling vampire.

"Pack up brats! You're going to Fuyuki City and will be attending Homurahara Academy next month!" He said joyfully.

"WHAT!?"

 _ **Jā ne**_

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **I just love** _ **Angel Beats!**_ **It's the first anime that got me into anime. Naruto and the other mainstream anime don't count. Such a tear jerker.**

 **For Translations, I'm using Google Translate, so I'm sorry if anything is wrong.**

 **Also, yes. I'm bashing Hinata. I don't like her. She annoys the hell out of me. Yup, I'm one of the Hinata hater folks and I'm going to get shit for it, but look it from my viewpoint. She only stalks Naruto. Rarely speaking to him. She gave him burn cream or whatever cream during the chunin exam, but that is all she ever done for him. When he was alone and in pain, where was she. When he needed someone to acknowledge him, where was she. ALL those time, she was stalking him and NOT helping him. A lot of other girls have help Naruto far more than Hinata, some actually save his life(Hinata failed at that too!). I don't see the point of her. Her shyness was cute at first, but it became so damn annoying and it went so far to cripple her. I will always hate her and never read/support any stories that have her. I'm so disappointed with the ending of Naruto Shippuden. Fuck her. Fuck Sakura. Fuck Sasuke. And fuck Konoha!... I feel a lot better expressing myself there. :)**

 **This would be my last chapter for awhile. I'm going to start on the Once and Future King until it's done. So don't expect any update on this or other stories for a while.**

 **I hope you enjoy this long chapter. I put a lot of work into it. Sorry for the wait, more of life hit me, but it was the good life that hit me.**

 **I only gave the short version of each chunin exam battle. This chapter is long enough and you didn't need to know how those minor battles go.**

 **I did make Tobirama and Hashirama stronger than they were in cannon. Orochimaru teamed up with Danzo earlier on and with his help, he was able to further research the Reanimation Jutsu, making the reanimated shinobi stronger.**

 **Sue me, I made most of the battle short during the invasion or completely ignored the battle scene. This is a lot of work for me! Over 34k word count is a lot of work. Cut me some slack when I get lazy for not writing every single last details and the ending. I just want to get it over with. Just be happy for the extremely long chapter, but don't expect another like this.**

 **The next chapter of Magus Killer will be about the Grail War or a short chapter about life as a normal kid for the group. Don't expect it soon, going to work on The Once and Future King for a while.**

 **Also, I know someone is going to give me shit for grammar and errors. I say again, I WON'T GET A BETA READER. I only write to satisfy my own imagination. Getting beta reader takes time and more work, which I won't put into. I only do a quick reading of it to do corrections, not an in-depth one, so don't bitch to me about the errors. I get it once in awhile and it annoys me. I like reading all the feedback/reviews, but flamers and grammar nazis annoys me.**

 **Once again, thanks for your support everyone.**

 **1: Keep in mind that Naruto hasn't convince Jubstacheit to not turn Illya into a Lesser Grail at the moment/in the flashback. Illya becomes the guardian of the Lesser Grail instead of the Lesser Grail itself after a deal with Jubstacheit.**

 **2: Sorry, no lemon for you. :P I have been getting some comments on my other stories about doing a lemon. It just that I don't know how to. I don't read lemons, just skip them when I read. I guess I should start reading them to get an idea on how to write up one. I hope you like my romance scene between Naruto and Krulcifer.**

 **3: If you forgot about Naruto's hairstyle, refer to chapter 2 or look at my profile picture.**

 **4: Translation: Prepare for anything. I sense a lot of chakra and negative feeling gathered at the gate.**

 **5: I was tempted to make this point a cliffhanger, at Konoha Gate where Naruto face off against Minato. That would be the best time to make a cliffhanger, but I change my mind and make this into a large chapter. It's also will be the last one for a while, while I work on the Once and Future King.**

 **6: Kisuke is just a random name.**

 **7: Translation - Hahahahaha! Oh my god. I can't believe that just happen! Hahahaha. Bastard getting humiliated like that. In front of his people no less! Hahahaha!**

 **8: Is it kimono or yukata that people wear in public. I don't know, so I put kimono.**

 **9: I don't remember my own timeline. I don't know how old Naruto is at the moment. Then again, I don't know how old I am exactly. I need to count the years. I just know that I'm a college student.**

 **10: Zudon is Japanese for 'Bang' or 'Boom'. I wonder if anyone will get the reference here and the scene that goes with it that I'm recreating. For those that don't get it, it from** _ **Owari no Seraph**_ **where Shinya Hiragi is in sniper position and says his famous line in the first season. It in ep 11, towards the end if you want to watch it.**

 **11: It's the mana guns that Tasha Godspell uses in Witch Hunters.**

 **12: To those that are confused about the which one, like me, it's the chakra mode that Naruto first use after stealing Kurama's chakra on the Turtle Island. Took me two minutes to figure out which forms were which.**

 **13: I don't know how Michael Roa Valdamjong reincarnate. I just use the wiki and read that Michael chose a vessel beforehand. So I believe that he can chose his next body like Orochimaru.**

 **14: The aria isn't mine. I ask help from a fan of my stories. He deserves the credit. Monkeyman9835**

 **15: I remember reading in the reviews that someone pointed out that magic crest can only be past down by blood. Here is my explanation to that.**


	8. Chapter 8 - A Normal Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fate Stay Night. I also don't own the characters or elements that I will include from other anime.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - A Normal Life**

* * *

 **Three Years Later**

 **Fuyuki City, Japan**

 _ **RING RING BANG**_

An alarm clock rang till it was shut down. Hard.

Out of the covers, our beloved white haired whiskered teen woke up in his bed in his current home. The home that Kiritsugu bought during the Fourth Holy Grail War for the intention of being a base for his wife, Irisviel( **1** ). It's an old traditional Japanese house. It quite large that it's able to house multiple people. Perfect for Naruto, Xenovia, and Krulcifer.

Naruto then walk towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. Naruto couldn't help, but smiled. "The peace is really nice." Naruto thought out loud to himself.

The last few years wasn't as bad as he originally thought. Being sent to Japan and being told to go to school wasn't the end of the world that Naruto once thought. Of course it was boring as hell, but he did enjoy it. Not as much as his two girlfriends, Xenovia and Krulcifer. They love life as a normal girl. Once in school, they enjoy their time with the rest of the student body. They were both popular in their school they were attending, Homurahara Academy. Their beauty and foreign origin made them popular with both male and female students. Especially males.

Over the years, Krulcifer only became more elegant. Her natural princess like beauty, charm, and personality made people put her up on a pedestal. Then there is Xenovia. She is as blunt as always. Having trouble adjusting to social norms, but she did get along with others. However, her body only became more sexually persuasive. Many girls were jealous of her and many guys wanted her. Both girls were extremely desirable, but both claim to be in a relationship.

Of course they didn't mention Naruto, but his closeness with them cause problems for the white haired teen. He is handsome in his own rights and many girls had a crush on him and guys were jealous. However, news of his very close relationship with the ' _Twin Blue Beauties_ ' cause him trouble. Many thought he was a casanova, which they weren't completely wrong. He did spend time with beautiful women, but they were the two girls and sometime Medusa when she popped in. Over the years, Medusa will summon herself towards Naruto, so she could enjoy life outside the Veil, which she loves. It didn't help that Naruto had to be her servant during the time she showed up. Only making the rumors of him worse.

During school, Naruto wouldn't put as much effort as the girls into school life, but didn't totally disregard it either. He would struggle in some subjects, while exceed in others. His attitude was a constant subject for the teachers. He simply didn't care most of the time and refused to pay attention in class. Giving him a reputation as a delinquent in school, even when his grades says otherwise.

"Senpai! You should hurry up. Krulcifer-san finish breakfast." said a feminine voice from behind. Naruto turn around to find a young woman with violet hair with a pink ribbon on the left side and violet eyes. This girl seem to be a year younger than Naruto. This girl is Sakura Matou.

"Morning Sakura." He said warmly as she brighten to his response. The girl clearly had feeling for Naruto and it wasn't too hard to understand why.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Three years ago**

 _It's only been a few weeks since the trio started attending junior high school. Xenovia and Krulcifer adjusted quite well into the normal life, but Naruto had more trouble. It wasn't that he didn't like the peaceful life. He love it, but his entire mentality disagree with the normal life. He always was on edge. In fear of someone attacking him or the girls. Especially when Zelretch sealed their ability to use magecraft and Naruto's chakra coil. All in the name to live a normal life. He felt so weak and defenseless. It made him feel like he was Uzumaki Naruto and he didn't like it one bit._

 _Naruto decided to take a walk through the city before buying grocery for tonight's dinner. He needed find a way to relax, so a nice walk through the park seemed like a bright idea._

 _'At least he didn't take away my weapons.' Naruto thought. Having guns and Asuramaru at hand did calm his nerve when he learned about the restriction place on him by his trolling godfather._

 _"You stupid bitch!" Naruto heard someone screamed. He turn towards the source of the shout, only to find a boy his age with blue hair slapping a younger purple haired girl down. Naruto's eye turn red with slits for a moment._

 _The girl was on the floor holding her cheek that was slapped by the other boy. "I'm sorry, Nii-san." She apologize._

 _He only became angrier because he could tell that she was pitying him more than apologizing for whatever reason he's mad about. "Fucking-" The boy raised his foot in an attempt to kick the younger girl in the face, but was punch in the face and sent flying away._

 _The girl close her eyes in anticipation for the oncoming abuse, but it never came. She open her eyes to see a teen with white hair that has one long strand of hair at the back of his head(_ _ **2**_ _). She then look at the down blue haired boy. He was clearly knockout._

 _"Arschloch(_ _ **3**_ _)." Naruto muttered in German."Need a hand." Naruto offered his hand to help her up. She took a moment to take his hand. She didn't have anyone to help her for a very long time. This was an old feeling that she thought she wouldn't feel again. He then started to lead her away. She just allowed him to take her wherever he had planned._

 _'He's very warm.' The girl thought. She felt that her entire life as a member of the Matou family is a frozen hell. Now, Naruto warmed her world. She got out of her train thought after he stopped. They stopped in front of an ice cream stand._

 _"I'll have chocolate ice cream and the lady will have..." He then love out the way for her to speak to the ice cream lady to take her order. However she was stunned from this kind act. "Okay." Naruto said awkwardly due to the girl not telling which flavor she would want. It seems that she has a lot of problems, something that he knew how to handle because he was in here position once upon a time ago. "The sweet lady will have strawberry."_

 _The ice cream lady giggled. "You seem to be very sweet on her." She told Naruto. Thinking that he has a crush on her. Naruto just ignored her, this was due to Naruto knowing not many people and those that he did know happen to be very hot women that he has intimate relationship with. The lady then handed two ice cream cones to Naruto. Naruto left 5000 yen bill(_ _ **4**_ _) on the counter. "Keep the change." He told her as he grab the ice cream and left with the girl not far behind._

 _The two sat on a bench nearby outside. "Here you go." Naruto forcefully handed the strawberry ice cream to her. He needed to be a little harsh because the looks in her eyes tells him that she lost all hope in life. Kiritsugu was a little insistence when he met Naruto and filled the boy with kind words. He hope that he could do the same for the girl in front of him that seems to given up on life. So much like his past self. "I'm Naruto by the way." He then started to lick his cone, while the girl held onto hers. Not doing anything. "If you don't start eating, it's going to melt." He told her. He was just making small talk till she started to talk. He had a feeling that she was going to ask the same question that he asked when he met his dad._

 _"Why?" The girl muttered. Naruto guessed right. She was exactly like him in the past. Just only living in hell for a lot longer than he did. It was something that he respected of her. He attempted suicide on many occasion, but only lived because the ANBU knew that they needed him alive. No matter how much they wanted him dead, the village needed a jinchuuriki, so letting him suffer would be sufficient punishment to quench their thirst for revenge._

 _Before she continued her question, Naruto cut her off. "Because I couldn't allow someone to abuse you like that. Letting that arschloch(_ _ **3**_ _) hurt you was wrong." He told her, but she seem like she didn't believe him. It only made him sound like a self-righteous douche. The atmosphere then lowered. He took a deep breath. "Your eyes." Catching her attention. "I know those eyes quite well because I had to same one. You're in pain" She looked at him carefully with anger building up in her._

 _"What do you know about it?" She muttered darkly. Naruto knew she was going to express herself now. She looked up at him with rage in her eyes as she drop the ice cream on the floor. "You don't know what I been through!" She said loudly at him._

 _She then started to walk away, but Naruto said something that caught her attention once again. "They abandon you, didn't they." She froze at his words. "Your parents. Only for you to suffer a life of hell." She turn around to see that Naruto's body was shaking and he began to tear up. She then came back to hear him out. He took another deep breath because no matter how he feels about the Namikaze clan now, how he felt in the past will never leave him. "My parents abandon me on the day I was born. They only took my biological younger twin sister." She immediately felt a connection with Naruto because she has a very similar situation. "The place I was born in was not child friendly. The strong rule and the weak could only pray. I was starved, poisoned, abused, and tortured. Hell I was even raped." He gave a very hollow chuckle in an attempt to protect himself from those memories. However, Sakura could clearly see him crying. It was clearly painful for him to revisit those memories and he was doing it for her. "All at the age of four, so when I say that I understand your pain, I truly mean it." He then brought her in for a hug._

 _'He's so broken.' She thought. She could tell that this hug is mostly for himself than for her. His story was for her. Naruto then wipe his tears away._

 _"The adults found joy in my torment. I even attempted suicide before, but the adults refuse to let me die. All those torture and pain were healed by them. Only for new one to come the next day." He then look in her eyes. They were the same empty eyes as hers. Till she saw a small light in them. "It was later till someone from outside of the place I was born in passed by and saved me. He saved me from them and from myself. He offered me a home, a mom, a dad, and a sister. All which they love me as their own. I see the exact same pain in you, but no one saved you. That's why... That's why I want to help you."_

 _She then started to cry. Listening to his story was so similar to her own and hearing him offer her help broke the wall that kept the emotion of hope away. She clang onto him, crying tears of joy. For once in her life, her prayers were finally answered._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Since that day, Sakura was always welcome in the Emiya's Residence. She needed a home away from the Matou Estate. Xenovia and Krulcifer were very kind to her and help her deal with her past as best they can as they did for Naruto when he has his moments of thinking about the past. Sakura was curious about Naruto's past, but never ask about it because she knew it was extremely painful. Also the fact that the three accepted her into their home without any question about her, so she would show the same courtesy. Sakura easily adjusted to living with the three. Over the years, she grew a crush on Naruto, but she learn about the three's relationship. It made her hesitant to confront her feelings for him, but she was still happy with having a place in their home.

Naruto got dressed in the academy's uniform and went downstairs to find Xenovia, Krulcifer, and Sakura eating breakfast. The four finish breakfast and went off to school, even if it's early. All four of them split off to go to their respective club. Naruto didn't join any club this year. He was once part of the Archery Club last year because it was close to guns. He was easily the star shooter in the club and won the national contest. After that he left, disappointing many people. Especially the club advisor, Taiga Fujimura, the English teacher of Homurahara Academy. She was a friend during the first year when he move into Fuyuki City. Once she learn about who his father is... was, she would often visit him in his home which was close by her home. Her grandfather was a business associate of Kiritsugu and he would visit her grandfather a few times. She did get to know Kiritsugu when he was doing business in Japan and became friends with him. She force herself into the Emiya's family when Naruto moved in. It annoyed him a little, but her personality went well in his strange family.

He was heading upstairs to the roof for a quick smoke before class started. It was a very bad habit that all the girls, especially Taiga tried to kick him off of, he wouldn't give it up. Xenovia and Krulcifer knew that smoking and drinking won't cause any kind of damage to him due to his healing ability, but the act was still bad, especially for his age.

"Tohsaka..." Naruto heard a voice that sounded familiar.

"Well, if it isn't the student council president." A girl's voice said that seem to be Tohsaka. As in Rin Tohsaka and she's talking to the student council president, Issei Ryuudou. An annoyance and a friend.

"Are you patrolling the campus this early in the morning?" Rin asked Issei. "Or are you making rounds on the club rooms? Not that I care either way. Still you're ever the diligent student."

"And what do you have up your sleeve?" He asked. Watching her carefully. It seems that he didn't trust her. "Why are you here so early when you aren't in any clubs?"

"I felt like it, that's all." She answered with a smug smile.

Then both turn around when they heard foot step. Only to find Naruto trying to sneak past them.

"Y-yo." He said with a smile that said he was 'caught red handed.'

"Emiya/Emiya-kun." Both said at the same time. Issei sounded tired and Rin sounded surprise.

Issei then walk towards his fellow student and quickly dig into his pockets and found what he was looking for. A packet of cigarettes. "How many times I told you that this is illegal on campus and IS illegal for someone our age!" He shouted at Naruto.

"Ma, ma. There is no reason to raise your voice Issei." Naruto tried to calm him down.

The two were friends, but Naruto's bad habit would always come up. No matter what Issei told Naruto, he would somehow find more cigarettes. Issei eventually gave up because he could tell that the reason he smokes is very personal. He knew that he was adopted at the age of four, which suggested abandonment, and his adopted family died a few years later. On the outside, Naruto seemed fine, but Issei knew that Naruto was hurting inside. So he allowed him to continue to smoke, but stop him when they were on school grounds.

Naruto then directed his attention towards the girl in the hallway. "Yo Rin. Why so early?" He asked teasingly. He always get under her skin.

She hated him very much.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Last Year**

 _"Emiya!" the math teacher shouted at Naruto who was one of two people he asked to stay after class. "Your grades are abysmal!" He shouted at Naruto._

 _"Hey! I have good grades in English, Japanese, and social studies." Naruto listed his class with good grades. "I only suck in math and science. At least in science, I get around a low 70%." He countered. He was never good in these subjects. Just a barely passing grade which wasn't good enough for them._

 _"Fine, let me correct myself. Your grades in my class are the lowest." He told him._

 _"True." Naruto agreed._

 _"I can't have you slacking off in math. That's why I'm having..." He gestured towards Rin who had a smug smile behind him. "Tohsaka-san tutoring you. Final exams are coming up soon and I don't want you to barely pass my class. I want you to succeed."_

 _"But sensei~" Naruto whined._

 _"No buts!" He told Naruto. Then he started to head towards the door. "You're required to attend tutoring session with Tohsaka-san, who agreed to help you. If you don't attend, I'll give you detention where you will be studying under my watch." He then left._

 _"Ara. It seems that we will be seeing each other more often." She said with a smile. 'I want to know why Sakura is hanging out with you and your friends so often.' The girl thought to herself. Sakura and Rin have a past with each other and with Naruto's involvement with her all those years ago, she wanted to know about it._

 _The two walked towards Rin house to study._

 _"What's that?" Rin asked Naruto._

 _Naruto finish sending a text message to Xenovia about his force tutoring session with Rin. "It's a cell phone." He told her. Confused why she didn't know what it was. "How can you NOT know what this is. Almost everyone have one."_

 _She blush a little. "My family never did like modern technology. I was raise without them. The most my parents ever bought was a house phone." Rin told Naruto._

 _"Oh." Feeling a little awkward with her. 'She's definitely a magus.' Naruto thought as only magus have a general dislike for modern technology. The two made it towards her mansion. "This place is a mess." He notice all the overgrown plants covering the place. The building wasn't well kept as well._

 _"I don't have the finance and time to clean my house." She told him as she open the gate. Naruto could read in between the lines. Her parents weren't around anymore._

 _Once inside, Naruto started to look around as Rin prepared tea as a proper host should do for their guest._

 _Naruto look at the clock in the room, then at his phone. "Oi Rin, you do know that your clock is off by a hour." He shouted as she walked into the living room with a plate of prepared tea and a snack. She then came over to check. "See." He showed her the time on his phone. "Smartphones automatically change the time when you're in a different location or when daylight saving arrives. Your old fashion clock needs to be manually adjusted."_

 _"Thank you Emiya-kun." Genuinely happy for his help. She then proceed to fix her clock._

 _'Maybe he isn't as bad as people say.' She thought as the two went towards the table to study for math._

 _A few hours later..._

 _"I was wrong." She thought at loud. She watch as Naruto left her home. "He's way worse."_

 _The entire time, Naruto tried to find a way to get out of studying. He would come up with stupid excuse to buy time often. He would then pull out a cigarette every so often, which she snatch and threw away. She eventually had enough and tackled him and took the entire packet. Which in itself took a few minute of her chasing him around in HER OWN HOUSE, while he was laughing. In all, he was very annoying and she didn't like him at all. He would always made fun of her because she revealed her true personality to him instead of the perfect straight-A girl in school._

 _It drove her mad and this continue on for the rest of their relationship. He would randomly show up in her house and bother her which should be impossible due to the bounded field around her house, which she deduce that he was too stupid to notice it._

 _However, deep down, she did enjoy his company._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"Did you forget to change your clock again?" He asked teasingly. It only made her more frustrated with him. Aware of the time change and her forgetfulness.

"Shut up! BAKA!" She broke character which surprise Issei. He knew that she was wearing a mask, but was never able to crack it. Naruto was able to do it in an instant. She then stomped off.

"Wait up!" Naruto caught up with her. "I got you this." He handed her a box. Inside was a woman watch. "I know that you forget to fix your clock every so often, so I got you this digital watch that adjust itself. See ya!" He left with a smile.

' _Because this could be the last act of kindness.'_ Naruto thought as he look at his hand. He could see a red symbol appearing and he knew exactly what it was. _'I would hate to harm a friend, but Illya is more important to me than you, Rin._ ' He finish his thought with a frown. He didn't want to harm her, but she is going to be a master no matter what and now he's a master. A participant instead of an assistant as the original plan was.

Behind him, Rin held the gift closely to her chest with a smile. Her feeling for him growing.

 _ **Jā ne**_

* * *

 **Author Note**

* * *

 **This story is not discontinued folks. Just been working on other stories. Nice to see that people like this story, ignoring the flamers. Sadly, this is a short chapter. Well, more of a setup/catch up over the timeskip chapter. To prepare for the Holy Grail War. Well, mainly to show that I haven't gave up on this story. I still have the next few chapters planned out, but I don't feel like working on them yet. Sorry to disappoint people that wanted to see progress. You're going to have to wait a lot longer. I only write what I feel like and when I like it.**

 **I should mention that I read the reviews and made some fixes to the previous chapters. The only change I really made is the initial meeting between Naruto and Kiritsugu. It's a lot darker than originally. Mainly because for the future chapters, I will touch on how Naruto's dark past shaped him to who he is now.**

 **Got a little lazy again. Mainly want to focus on the flashback this chapter.**

 **1: Emiya Residence from Fate Stay Night.**

 **2: Still the same hairstyle like Tang San from Douluo Dalu. The current hairstyle around chapter 200. Same as profile picture. Needed to reread the entire story to know where I left it off. What can I say, I forgot how Naruto look in this story and Tang San is one of my favorite character of all time.**

 **3: Arschloch. German Translation: Asshole.**

 **4: I'm not completely sure how the currency exchange is like in Japan. Just a quick look on the wiki.**


End file.
